Behind the Mask
by Jazeoth 2.0
Summary: The Nekoma clan had contracts with cats. Each clan member when coming of age got a companion like the Inuzuka of Konoha. Unfortunately, a complication with Kuroko arose and he couldn't get his own partner. Due to the complication, Kuro never got a true childhood, his fellow clansmen disliked that he was different. His family moved to Konoha, but sadly the happy times didn't last.
1. Chapter 1

"This is for the pain you caused me, and _this_ is for leaving me! Hahaha!" A broken beer bottle was dragged across scarred flesh. The woman looked down to the body prone on the floor in front of her. " _Aahhhh_!" Her high-pitched screech rang throughout the house as she snapped out of it. "Get out, get out, _get out_!"

" _Get out of my sight_!"

Kuroko scrambled from his heap on the floor and ran away from his mother—glass bottles of empty alcohol crashing against the floor and walls as they were thrown across the house. He escaped the household and ran out into the streets, no passerby noticing anything out of place. Kuroko didn't get the chance to drop his stuff off or change before his mother noticed him. He just hoped that his mother would be better soon. Kuroko's vision blurred, he felt the lump in his throat hurt more as he held back his tears.

 _She will be better once dad comes back home, she will..._

He was beginning to feel that his hopes were in vain.

And so, he learned not to hope for the best—he learned to accept things for what they were.

 _Hopeless._

After moving to Konoha, they lived happily as a family—the peaceful days of training with his father and mother, the occasional outing they would go on. That changed after their clan tracked them down. His father became distant, and the tension in the household rose up to its breaking point. The clan needed a new leader, Kuroko's father.

He would have to take the role of clan head, and in order to do that, he would have to leave.

His mother was enraged and Kuroko could clearly remember the argument they had.

 _"Jun... You can't just leave us now! You either choose your clan or your family, in this case, you can't have both."_

 _"The clan needs me to take back the title of clan head, Hana! My brother was assassinated! I need to straighten things out, he corrupted the system."_

 _"Then leave. Just leave! I don't care anymore—all those years were for nothing, wasted! We're through!"_

His mother fell into depression and barely left the house, only leaving to go to the bar and get alcohol. Over time, she slowly went out more and more to do who knows what—but whatever she was doing caused her to spiral further into the black pit.

It consumed her—the cracks breaking her mind slowly spreading.

Until it shattered.

One day, Kuroko returned from school earlier than usual and witnessed her first major break down. The catalyst. Utterly despising the face that looked exactly like her husbands, despising the very person who had been causing her misery since he came into existence…

She vented.

Hana lifted her hand to strike at her child.

Kuroko took to wearing his mask at all times, hiding the face that she hated. It was on twenty-four-seven. It helped him feel safe, secluded from everyone else.

It was his shield.

Kuroko opted to find a job to support himself and his mother. He was a delivery boy, he would take food and parcels, bringing them to the specified destinations within Konoha. The owners were reluctant to hire him at first, finding him suspicious with his white mask, but gave in as he was persistent and they were understaffed at that point in time. His training helped him with the deliveries since he sealed the parcels and food in scrolls for easier travel. Kuroko gave two-thirds of the hourly pay to his mother while he kept the rest along with the tips he received from the kind customers. His workplace was both a restaurant and a mailing service. The owners used to be in the trade business since moving to Konoha, but they still had their connections to the trade, so they made a new business.

"H-have a nice evening," he bowed lowly to his last customers of the day. He looked to the sky with empty eyes.

The sun was almost gone, the sky was painted a varying number of colours from oranges and reds with the odd pink or purple further off into the horizon. He would go home to have a quick shower and change before his mother came back home. It depended on her mood. If she was drunk and he was seen, there would usually be a beating, and if she was sober, she would freak out and throw things.

Since he was often kicked out of the house—it became more and more frequent over time, and Kuroko decided not to go back unless absolutely necessary anymore—his ability came in handy those nights when he was desperate; to turn into a cat and find shelter. People were generally kinder to animals, so when he got kicked out, he would change into a cat. He didn't have the chance to eat before work, so he went around looking for a food stall that would be kind enough to give him food.

Unfortunately, his search was unsuccessful.

None. No food what so ever. No one heard his pleading meows of hunger. Dejected, he found a box near the trash bins of an establishment, curled up in it, and went to sleep.

That way the hunger pains wouldn't bother him.

• • • • • •

"Mummy, Daddy, why do I have tail? Why do I have kitty ears? Why am I different?" Kuroko at the age of three asked.

"Oh honey, yes you're different, but it's for a good reason." Kuroko sniffed, running up to his mother for a hug. Hana pet his head kindly, calming Kuroko down. "You're special, they just don't understand. You just have to find the people who like you for who you are."

"Find people to like me for me?" He asked, his ears perking up and tail slowly wafting back and forth happily. Hana nodded. "Then Mommy and Daddy are my specials!" He ran back to the park, trying to find that one person that liked him for himself and not his appearance.

 _Only to find no one to accept him._

• • • • • •

"Here Kuro, wear this," Jun placed something on his head.

"What is it, Dad?"

"It's a mask with a very strong seal and Genjutsu."

"A... mask?" His ears twitched in curiosity as he tilted his head, inspecting the thing, "But there are no eye holes... and I don't see a mask, I see right through." Kuroko took it off to find a pure white mask with an elastic black cloth band to keep it on his head, "How do I see through it?" He knocked on the solid surface of the mask.

"It has a seal placed on the inside of it so you can see through it. It's completely solid."

Kuroko beamed, "Wow! That's really cool! Thanks for the present Dad!"

His father made a few pairs, so as he would grow he would have backups in case one broke. Breaking one would be hard to do, as the seal also strengthened the material to withstand a lot of force. He was so happy to receive it that he didn't think of the reason why he was getting such a gift.

Kuroko's shoulders slumped as he looked at himself in the mirror, hollow expression veiled by the mask.

 _Even his father wanted him to hide who he was._

The mask's seals hid his ears and tail from view, invisible to the world.

• • • • • •

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, why... why can't I leave?" He wanted to leave the house and play outside but they only let him out in the backyard.

"People can do terrible things out of fear honey."

"It's to keep you safe son."

Kuroko pouted at the same words he always heard in response to his questions.

"Then I'll be strong! I'll… I'll become a ninja!"

His father took those words to heart and trained him, hoping that he could fulfil his new dream. His son deserved to see the outside world. This way he could be free to explore.

In reality, his clansmen were pressuring him to turn Kuroko into a shinobi. _To become a ruthless machine for them to control._

• • • • • •

"Um, Otou-san... I just finished my Taijutsu and chakra exercises... Why are you packing?"

"Oh, your mother hasn't told you yet?"

Kuroko tilted his head, confused. "No?"

"Hmm, I thought Hana did already..." he thought absently. Reaching down, he ruffled his son's hair and smiled at his embarrassed pout. "We're moving to Konoha. You said you wanted to be a ninja, right? But you can't officially be one here since we aren't a hidden village." A lie, but Kuroko couldn't know that. Jun didn't want the elders to take his child away.

 _But was that really all?_

"Son, you're nine now. You're old enough to be in an academy, but you shouldn't enter just yet. You need to work on your physical abilities. You will work on your speed, agility and reflexes, along with weapons."

"Yes, Otou-san."

"You will only enter when I think you're ready."

He entered the school a year later when he was ten.

• • • • • •

Kuroko woke up to clicking noises, a noise that humans usually made to get the attention of a feline. Looking up at the person that woke him, he meowed. The man looked at him and seemed saddened for some reason.

"Hey, little guy..." he put his hand out to let the cat know that he meant no harm. Kuroko cautiously sniffed his fingers. The man didn't feel like a threat. He butted his head against the hand. He liked kind people.

"You look like you need some food."

Kuroko meowed in reply, the man went to pick him up, and he let him. If he had to, he would scratch him and run. The man brought him to a restaurant, laughter could be heard from inside the stand.

"Hahaha! And then he was like ' _Nooo_ , it was Akamaru!' Hahaha!"

The man entered the food stand to reveal one customer and a woman behind the counter. The boy turned around, hearing someone enter the restaurant.

"Oh, hi Teuchi! What do you have there?" He only saw black in Teuchi's arms and was curious.

Kuroko came to realize that it was Naruto, a classmate of his. They hadn't really talked before, no one really talked to the blond a lot other than Shikamaru, Chouji, or Kiba on occasion.

"This little guy was outside in a box, he needs some food and a good brushing."

"Aww, poor thing..." Ayame sympathized.

"Ooo a kitty! Can I pet 'em?"

"If he allows you to," Teuchi chuckled, putting the cat down.

Naruto neared the cat and put his hand out to pet him. Kuroko sniffed his finger and smelt no bad intentions, so he let Naruto pet him. He started petting his chest, and Kuroko put his paw on Naruto's hand, pushing it down. He didn't get the message and started petting his head and pulled on an ear. Kuroko meowed in pain and scratched him, after that he ran away and went to Teuchi rubbing up against his legs.

"Here you go," Teuchi placed a bowl of water and some fish on the ground. Kuroko meowed in thanks and ate, he was starving.

"Teuuuchi-saaan," Naruto whined, "The cat scraaaatched me."

"Hahaha, you must have done something it didn't like." He bent down and gently pet Kuroko's head before he went back to work.

Teuchi's ramen stand came to be a regular spot for Kuroko. The man was kind and would give him food and water. He liked him a lot.

• • • • • •

Kuroko didn't like school. The other kids avoided him because they didn't like that he was different. He didn't talk much and didn't engage in their normal childish activities. Kuroko was odd in their minds, so they didn't bother to befriend him to try to get to know him. They found him boring. Then there was Shikamaru. Shikamaru didn't care what he looked like, hell, he didn't care what he _didn't_ look like. He accepted him for who he was and for that he was grateful. Shikamaru didn't ask unnecessary questions and just went with it. He didn't care that he was older than them. It was only a year's difference, but it was a rift between him and the other students.

Shikamaru was his only friend.

"Kuroko, give us a demonstration of the substitution technique!" Iruka shouted, startling him out of his nap.

Kuroko jumped with a start and almost fell out of his chair. He looked around, recognizing where he was, and his heart rate slowed. "Mmm," he grumbled with a frown—not that anyone could see it—and yawned, he lightly elbowed Shikamaru who was pretending to be asleep.

"Substitution," he mumbled.

Going through the hand signs at a rather slow pace, which ticked Iruka off, Kuroko thought of an idea. There was a small poof of smoke, and Kuroko no longer stood where his seat was—Iruka did. There was a larger drain on his chakra which surprised Kuroko.

Iruka felt winded and slightly nauseous, blinking in confusion at the sudden change in perspective, he looked around to see Kuroko standing where he himself once stood. He raised a twitching eyebrow and sighed, his irritation evident. "Good job Kuroko-kun. Now just give me a warning next time." He shouldn't shout at Kuroko, he wasn't a kid who took yelling well.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei," he started going through hand signs again, "Warning, Iruka-sensei."

There was another small poof, and they switched spots once again. Iruka sighed _, he has a bit of mischievousness in him, doesn't he...?_ Iruka thought with mild amusement. He was expecting it that time, so he didn't get motion sick

"Ah! I didn't know you could substitute with other people!" Naruto yelled from his seat as he _just_ realized what happened a few seconds after the fact. "That's so _cool_!"

Shikamaru snickered, "Nice one Kuro."

Kuroko smiled from beneath his mask, "T-thanks."

During lunch break, Kuroko, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji ate their lunches together in the schoolyard. The building was surrounded by trees despite being in the middle of the village—it even had a mini forest sectioned off just for the academy. The group was eating in a clearing of trees since it was quiet and no one bugged them there. Ironically Shino's bugs didn't really bug them.

"Is that all you're eating today?"

Kuroko nodded, all he had was a rations bar. It was basically a ninja's energy bar, he started buying them after realizing that they were less expensive than the other things he would usually buy. Plus, he could have them on him at all times.

"This gives me my nutrients," he said simply and took another bite from under his scarf.

"That's not all you eat us it?" Chouji asked in disbelief and slight worry. He couldn't imagine life without his munchies.

"N-no, it's just easier than to m-make my lunch every day," he half lied. It _was_ easier than to make a lunch, but he couldn't _afford_ to make said lunch.

"Doesn't your mother make you your lunches?" Shikamaru asked. Kuroko used to bring a bento lunch each day a few years ago, though he gradually stopped bringing them around two years prior. He remembered that Kuroko had missed a lot of classes about two years ago; they weren't in the same class at the time, but because of his mask he was a popular gossip topic in the school. He failed a year because of missing so many days despite his passing grades. Now he was itching to know why.

"She is... busy with work. I-I don't want Okaa-sama to overwork herself." Once again, another half lie. He just didn't want them to worry. They soon dropped the topic and chatted idly for the rest of their lunch break.

Though Shikamaru couldn't help but think that something was up with him, other than the whole mask and poncho thing. He had been wearing it since he joined the academy. No one has seen his face or even _skin_ for that matter. He's always worn a black poncho with a scarf. Underneath, he always wore a black tank top with wrappings covering him below the clothes. He never wore shorts, only ever wearing long pants and boots.

Shikamaru could only think that Kuroko had anxiety towards his appearance which was very true with some other... issues.

• • • • • •

"Alright class, we are going to be evaluating you with an obstacle course and a spar today," Iruka said from atop the little stone stage in the academy's yard. "This will count as twenty-five percent of your physical education mark, so please try your best."

The class groaned, though the majority of which were the girls. They didn't want to get sweaty and ruin their appearance because of the school's heartthrob. Uchiha Sasuke. He was an arrogant bastard who thought he was the only one who knows true pain and suffering. Kuroko didn't like him very much.

He had tried to befriend him after the incident, but the boy just glared at him and ignored his efforts to be friendly. After that conversation, if it could be counted as one, he ended it by offering his condolences. Kuroko had thought that since they were similar that they would be able to be friends, but the Uchiha couldn't see past his own self-pity and could only think of Kuroko as the freak—as he always had.

After that, he gave up on trying to befriend people other than the few that he already had.

"Kuroko, come on wake up. It's your turn."

"Mmmnn..." he stretched, it looked like that he was the last person to go. The class sweat dropped at how he stretched, it made them think of a cat.

 _If only they knew._

The person he was facing was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Inwardly he groaned, why him of all people.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted.

The rules were simple, if they fall off the stage, or fall onto their back, that's the end.

Sasuke lunged at him first, eager to fight. This would be the first time that they faced each other in a spar, though from observation Kuroko knew that Sasuke was hot-headed under that calm facade. He didn't have the muscle to beat the Uchiha in a power fight, so he evaded him until his temper rose and his moves got sloppy. With Sasuke as an opponent, Kuroko didn't hold back—he couldn't. He knew that if he didn't try his hardest it would anger the Uchiha, but if he did hold back, he would lose. Patience was key in this match. He needed to position him to the corner of the stage for his strategy.

Sasuke grunted in rage, "Stop running. Fight me!" and suddenly, he approached in a burst of speed.

An elbow towards his face was swatted to the sky which Sasuke followed up with a brutish kick. The kick was a feint while the Uchiha's fist went to strike him in the abdomen. Kuroko leaned back to avoid the blow, landing into a bridge and lifted one of his legs to kick him in the chin. Sasuke grabbed his ankle and held it there and aimed a knee for his backside. Kuroko used his other foot to push down on the incoming knee and made Sasuke stumble back. He swung his legs down and spun, attempting to swipe Sasuke's legs out from underneath him before he could be the victim of the same tactic, but the Uchiha jumped over his legs.

"Wow, I didn't know Kuro was this strong," Chouji said in amazement.

"He's finally showing his true colours... how troublesome."

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Just what you think it is. Kuro wasn't using his full strength for the past two years."

"What! How dare he humiliate my Sasuke-kun!" One of the many rabid fangirls screeched.

Meanwhile, Sasuke overheard the conversation and was enraged, his movements becoming sloppy but more powerful, his anger fueling him.

" _Kyaaaa_! Go Sasuke-kun!"

At that high-pitched shriek, Kuroko winced, and during the minute pause, Sasuke took the chance of the small timeframe to land a heavyweighted punch to Kuroko's torso. The nimble cat side of him let him keep balance as he slid back from the force, he coughed and cartwheeled further away to get a breather. The air was knocked out of him, and even though he was used to such pain, it still hurt.

Kuroko recovered as the Uchiha took another charge at him from across the stage. He let himself be pushed towards the corner of the arena with the powerful assault. Then Kuroko saw the chance he was waiting for and leapt above Sasuke, kicking his back as he flew overhead and sent him tumbling off of the stage. Kuroko panted as he tried to regain his breath. He did not have good stamina, but he could recover pretty quickly though.

"Winner, Kuroko!"

"What!"

"No way!"

The girls of the class all ran to their precious Sasuke-kun to try and coddle him. He only clicked his tongue is distaste and glared, ignoring the hoard of girls following him around like moths to a flame. Iruka who had been judging the spar saw potential in Kuroko. Though a question came to mind—why had he been hiding that potential?

Next up was an obstacle course that the teachers put together. It was further out into the academy's forest, so they had some walking to do.

"Ne ne, Kuroko?" Kuroko blinked when he was addressed and tilted his head slightly. He and Naruto didn't usually talk that much. "I was wondering… Why were you hiding your…? You're…" he frowned when he could find the right word.

"Abilities?" Shikamaru offered with a yawn.

"Yeah! That!"

"I find myself curious also. Why you may ask? Because Kuroko had accomplished a feat that no one else could achieve. Defeating Sasuke," Shino adjusted his glasses.

"U-um… W-well I wasn't t-trying to hide it… N-not really," he fidgeted with the end of his poncho, "I-I thought that I w-would need to try my best against Uchiha-san."

Their attention was grabbed when the group stopped walking and Iruka started speaking, he was starting to explain the second test.

"Each of you will go one at a time. You will start off with one hundred points, and for every mistake, you shall have points deducted varying on the severity of said mistake. There is also a time limit, and for every five seconds over it, you will get one point deducted."

"What if someone as great as me does it faster than anyone else?" Naruto yelled with a heavy emphasis on his greatness.

Iruka sighed inwardly, of course Naruto would be like this, "The top five people will get bonus marks then."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto whooped and pointed a finger at Sasuke, "You are going _down_ TEME! I'm going to pass you with flying colours!"

There was a snort of disbelief from the raven, "When pigs fly," he muttered.

"What was that Teme?!"

"None of your business Dobe."

Naruto started steaming from the ears as Sasuke walked away. Kuro and Naruto never really talked much, their social circles not really intertwining a lot, if Naruto even had a circle. He was a bit too loud and outgoing for him, but he was kind and that's what mattered the most.

Kuro approached Naruto. "U-um... Naruto?"

He turned to face Kuro with a scowl, seemingly pouting about Sasuke ignoring him. "What is it?"

"You're good with pranks, r-right?"

"Yeah! I love 'em!" He grinned, back to his usual cheer.

"An obstacle course f-for ninjas in training, what d-do you think it will have in it?" Kuroko wanted to help him. Yes, he was creative, but honestly, he wasn't that bright in the brains component. He thought that it would help to have a few hints or nudges to help him along.

"Traps?"

Kuroko nodded, "And they relate to you how?" Naruto grasped his chin in thought. Kuro continued, "Pranks are basically traps, t-therefore you should have a good eye for them. Look for things that y-you would use to prank people."

The gears in Naruto's head started to turn. "So, I actually do have an... a..."

"Advantage?"

"Yeah— _that_! I'm so going to beat teme! Thanks, Kuroko, you aren't as bad as I thought!" he pat Kuroko's back with a hard slap and a large sloppy grin. He wasn't observant enough to notice how Kuroko tensed under the contact.

Iruka observed the exchange with a smile; an unsettling feeling overcame him as he noticed through Kuroko's words that Naruto would be a great traps specialist in the near future. If he just replaced those paint bombs with actual explosives, or the paintball launching pranks with kunai it would be deadly in his arsenal. Even the tripwire could be attached to explosives instead of that wretched itching powder concoction he made, though the itching powder would still be a killer weapon in the right situations.

This time Kuroko had stayed awake to stand in line. The obstacles course started in the yard, having poles you had to weave around and platforms you had to balance across. Then it went into the patch of woods they had in the yard, that's where the traps must lay. Then it came out, and it was a mad dash to the finish.

Watching the people go before him, he noticed that in the last spurt of the flat run to the finish, almost everyone tripped. Trip wires. He narrowed his eyes, a playful smile dancing onto his lips.

 _This is going to be fun!_

"Go!"

Kuroko sprinted through the first part of the obstacle course, weaving through the poles and running across the balance beam with a cat's agility and grace. He had to be cautious now, right off the bat he had to jump over a hurdle that popped up from the ground. It startled him, but he kept advancing at the speed he was going at.

Going around a bend, he had to flip over a barrage of kunai and senbon. Just as he touched the ground another set of weapons—shuriken this time—were on target to his torso and he had to leap into the air to avoid them. Kuroko's ear twitched, the Genin in the bushes cursed, they were hired to slow down the students, not maim them. The person didn't calculate their throw with Kurko's agility in mind and almost actually hit him. Kuroko kept going without a fault in his stride, even when his lungs burned and his muscles tired, he pressed further despite the fatigue.

Nearing the exit, he was startled when a log swung towards him from his left. He jumped onto it and leapt, suddenly he found another log coming from the other side. His reaction was late, and he bashed his head on the log, but the momentum kept him going. He was glad for his mask, it had just saved him from a broken nose. Once on the last part of the course, he sprinted faster across the flat plane, making sure to leap over the series of trip wires, and cleared the course.

After crossing the finish line, Kuroko collapsed in a heap on the ground, panting heavily. His vision went black for a few seconds before returning, and the tingly feeling went away too. He hadn't run at his top speed for that long before. He seriously needed to up his stamina. He unsealed a water bottle from his belt under his poncho and made sure no one could see as he downed the liquid.

Mizuki looked at the time on his stopwatch. "Two minutes and twenty-six point five seconds..." He was certainly going to be in the top five that would get bonus marks.

After Kuroko was Naruto, who actually managed to get the fourth highest time. Even though he was somewhat slow, he didn't fall for _any_ of the traps, which placed him in the top tier. Naruto gave Kuroko a grin and a thumbs up.

Iruka decided that after class he would have to call Kuroko in for a meeting. He was astonished at Kuroko's sudden bout of speed when he heard the signal, not to mention that he came in first, though exhausted afterwards.

"Now Kuroko-kun, I need to know why you have been hiding your strengths."

There was a pause before he spoke, he fidgeted, "I-I wanted to graduate with m-my friends, Shikamaru and Shino." He knew it wasn't a legitimate excuse for hiding his skills, but it was his reason. He stood up from his seat, "I-I didn't want to graduate e-early and leave them behind. T-thank you for your concern Iruka-sensei. H-have a nice evening," he bowed and closed the staff room's door behind him.

Iruka smiled, he never really talked to him much, but he was a good kid, even though he was quite... strange.

• • • • • •

 **Hey guys Author here. Before I posted a chapter of this around 10300 words. I went on a writing spree and just posted it when I was done not thinking of how long the chapter was to read. That's like an hour of reading depending on your reading speed. So, I'm cutting it down to around 4000-5000 words per chapter like my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko was thrilled. He couldn't contain his excitement while he was at work, so he was running around doing deliveries with a skip in his step and humming. The reason he was so excited was because Shikamaru invited him over to his house for dinner! It was the first time he would meet Shika's family and he was nervous that they would not accept him as Shika's friend. He had to finish work first though, so he was all jittery, both nervous and excited as he quickly ran around Konoha for training purposes.

"Thank you for your hard work today Kuro-kun, you were extra quick," his boss Touji handed him his weekly pay. He noticed a package in his hand, "You haven't delivered that one yet?" He was also wondering why he was so out of breath.

Kuroko shook his head, "S-sorry… I-I was invited over to their household so I'll bring it there at the same time."

"Hmm, I see, I see. Good thinking. Now go have fun at your friends!" Touji smiled at him and patted his shoulder, not noticing Kuroko flinching at the contact. Kuroko left with a wave.

"Man, how does that kid run deliveries so quickly? He's a mystery I tell ya," Touji's wife called from behind a counter. She was busy making food for her regular customers.

"Haha," Touji laughed heartily, "A cute mystery." He was glad that they hired him—Kuroko was their best delivery boy.

"Hey, the foods not going to cook itself, Touji! You can't let your wife do everything for ya!"

"Don't get cocky Shinji!" Touji hit him lightly on the head. "I'm cutting you off, you've had too many drinks."

"Awww, come on!"

• • • • • •

Kuroko smiled and ran off into the ally, he overheard the whole thing and thought it was funny. He transformed into a cat and made his way to the Nara compound at the other end of Konoha. On the way there he stopped by his house and made sure that his mother wasn't home. If she wasn't home around this time it meant that she was out for the night. He opened the door a crack and checked. No. She wasn't home. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Quickly, he made way to the upstairs bathroom and had a shower. He had gotten dirty while doing the deliveries and didn't want to look like a homeless kid when he went over. Using lukewarm water, he bathed himself. When he looked down, he saw the water turning a faint pink.

"Did I reopen it when I fell earlier?" He mumbled to himself and cleaned the gash on his side.

Usually he would just clean it with soap and water, but that wasn't going to cut it today. Since he was going to Shikamaru's house he couldn't risk his wounds opening and bleeding out. That would put him at serious risk to show them his body and cause unneeded worry. So Kuroko rummaged through the medicine cabinet and took the rubbing alcohol and dabbed it onto some gauze to clean his deeper cuts and wounds. He bared his teeth in a silent hiss at the stinging pain of the alcohol, the bleeding stopped though—it was the only good result from pain that he has experienced lately. He bandaged his wounds more securely than he usually would and me made sure to be as clean as he could.

Kuroko had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to use a shower for a while afterwards.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his mask was dirty. A long streak of smudged dirt was across it from when he faceplanted after he tripped over a box, he took it off to clean in the sink and when he looked up had the first real look at himself in a while.

He never really knew how he got his vivid cyan eyes because both his father and mother had _green_ eyes, so he wondered why he had the odd eye colour. His black hair could be from either parent, but his curls, medium-light skin tone, and face were all his father.

"Okaa-san has a stronger jawline… and Otou-san has a narrow, softer one," he smiled a little, missing his father. The flutter of happiness died out when he was brought to the scars on his face and neck. He sighed and traced the one going from the left side of his chin that went straight up and ended just below the corner of his mouth. It was an angry dulled out red and still felt tender even though it healed as much as it could. It was the same with the one on his neck—the one which marked the day he chose to stay out of the house, the one he almost died from. It was on the left side of his neck, going horizontally from an inch under his ear and ended in line with his eye.

Biting his lip, he tore his eyes from the mirror and went through his hair with a wide-toothed comb and brushed his tail. Put his mask back on, he felt some of his worries go away. It helped him feel normal, even if in society it was the opposite— _they would ridicule me regardless._ Glancing to his pile of dirty clothing on the floor, he changed into newer, cleaner clothes that weren't tattered. They were mostly his father's old clothes.

Kuroko found a long-sleeved black turtleneck that was big on him, but it was still nicer than his current tattered clothes—it would also cover the scar on his neck too which was a bonus—and rolled up the sleeves. He made thumb holes so they wouldn't roll down all the time and changed his pants to a nicer pair. Since he didn't feel comfortable without another layer, he put on a dark blue cloak with a hood, it was large on him and went down to his calves. He put his scarf on around the hood and saw that his ears were making the hood stick up at two points. He flattened them down and it looked like nothing was there. Even with his mask it didn't make his appendages physically disappear, only visually.

"O-okay... I think I look decent?" He did a once over himself in a sliding door mirror, "Is this _really_ decent?" He wasn't quite sure—his wardrobe was very limited and most of it looked like rags, but he couldn't do much better.

When he was done for sure, he looked at the clock. It was just about four o'clock, he should leave now just in case he missed dinner at Shikamaru's. He forgot the time he was supposed to go over at. Grabbing his bag, he slung it over his shoulder under the cloak and hopped out the window.

• • • • • •

Knocking at the gates of the Nara compound, he popped his head in and looked around to notice two guards on the inside. One of them gave him a suspicious look and walked towards him. The clan head was having a meeting with someone important, so security was tighter than it would usually be.

"Um, h-hello. I-I was invited over for dinner by Nara Shikamaru and I-I don't know where his home is…"

" _Really_?" The guard was unimpressed, "You don't look like an academy student, take off that mask."

Kuroko shook his head, "I can't."

"Just do it, kid. We won't let you in unless you do it."

"I-I can't... It's personal... p-please, just get Shikamaru."

One of the guards went to reach for his mask, Kuro crossed his arms over his face and raised his voice, it cracked as it went up in volume, "I-I said I _can't_!" That's when a throat cleared and someone walked towards them.

"What's going on out here," a tan man with spiky tied back hair spoke. The man had two scars running across the side of his face, serving for a good intimidation factor, and he had an air of authority around him. He scratched his goatee in a lax manner even though his black beady eyes were strong like steel.

The guards immediately straightened to attention, "S-Shi- _Shikaku-sama!_ This kid says that he was invited, but he seems suspicious and we don't believe him."

Shikaku gave Kuroko a quick once over, "He's clear, let him in." The description he had gotten from his son before was spot on—a black curly haired kid with a white mask wearing a ridiculous amount of layers. _He has more layers than that cake Yoshino made for Shikamaru's birthday, she really went overboard with it too._

Kuroko cautiously looked to the guards before following him in, completely unaware of Shikaku's humorous thoughts. Shikaku took note of his body language and guided him to his house. It was all the way at the back of the clan district and brought him inside to where Shikamaru was lazing around.

Shikamaru rolled over so he could see who was walking to him, "Kuro, you're early."

"Mm, I-I forgot the time you told me... Uhm, Is your father or mother around?" Shikamaru pointedly looked up to the man who guided Kuro in, and Kuroko blinked before tensing up, "Ah! U-um... Shi-Shikaku- _sama_?" His voice cracked and he felt embarrassed, he tilted his head in question.

The man chuckled with a crooked smile, "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

"H- _Hai_! T-thank you for having me!" Kuroko nervously bowed, though he was too close to Shikaku and head-butted him in the stomach by accident. "I-I-I'm _so_ sorry!" Kuroko squeaked in fear and quickly fixed his mask which moved.

Shikamaru sighed, but smirked in good nature, _he's ridiculous,_ "Kuro... calm down." He could see his father holding in his laughter.

Kuroko fumbled his words around, "I... uh h-have something for you," he reached into his bag and pulled out a sealing scroll, almost dropping it. He channelled some chakra into it and an item poofed out with a small amount of smoke. "I-I have a package, a-and I'll need you to sign here," he summoned an accompanying clipboard with a document on it.

"..." Shikaku was intrigued, the kid was interesting. No skin was visible at all, any trace of it covered with clothes and bandages, the mask covered his face and the band to keep it on covered his ears. The scarf he wore kept his neck from being viewed. Even though you couldn't read emotion from the lack of facial expression unseen by the mask, his body language and voice conveyed it all. He reminded him of an extreme version of a certain shinobi.

From his deduction, the child was about thirteen years old, he was shy and soft-spoken and flinched minutely to any unexpected movement. He also seemed to be getting uncomfortable due to the lack of response and from his analyzing gaze that hasn't wavered since he met him.

"S-sir?"

"Ah, yes," Shikaku signed it and took the package. The book he ordered finally came in. It had been out of stock for a while. Shikaku tucked the package under his arm and chuckled to himself. It was time to read. "Don't eat anything before dinner Shikamaru."

"Yes, Tou-san," he drawled. There was a pause until Shikaku left their view, "...What was that about?" Shikamaru questioned, taken aback from the events that unfolded.

"Uh, I work?"

"No kidding," Shikamaru scoffed, though he was referring to his father. He was acting weirdly, he shrugged it off and the two of them relaxed in relative silence until dinner.

"Boys!" There was a shout, a female voice. Kuroko flinched awake on reflex to the tone and volume of the woman's voice. Shikamaru looked at him with a questioning gaze, though Kuroko didn't notice it. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh man, Kaa-san calling, we better go before she gets angry," Shikamaru got up and dusted the dirt and blades of grass off his pants. Kuroko stretched and yawned he had fallen asleep while cloud watching. He pulled on his mask and slipped his hands under to rub his eyes.

When they got in the house they went straight to the kitchen. "W-would you like some help setting the table?" Kuroko asked, "Miss... Ummm..."

"Yoshino—and yes, that would be great dear," she turned to get things ready. Yoshino had long, dark brown hair kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes. He could see the resemblance in Shikamaru. He had gotten the hair, eyes, jawline and skin tone from his father, but he had his mother's, nose and mouth.

After the setup, the family and Kuroko sat down at the table. Kuroko took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves.

"Itadakimasu," they started eating, though Kuroko just sat there, looking down.

Kuroko fidgeted under their gazes. It seemed as if Shikamaru's parents expected him to take off some articles of clothing, including his mask. He _knew_ it was impolite... but he just couldn't find the courage to show them his true self. He went to take off his scarf—he pressured himself into doing so. _I'm being disrespectful._

Shikaku observed his son's friend. He looked uncomfortable, nervous—scared even. "You don't have to take anything off. We respect your privacy."

With those simple words, Kuroko felt a wave of relief wash over him, "Thank you." His voice—barely above a whisper—was all Shikamaru needed to hear to know he was smiling.

"You going to eat now?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yeah." He found the courage to take his scarf off and turned his mask to the side, now only the lower half of his face visible. His eyes were still covered by the large band holding it on his head, but fabric could also be seen through from the inside because of the seal.

Shikamaru could finally see his friends smile.

 _So that's what his skin tone is._ Shikamaru mused. His skin was a sickly pale with light splotches of discolouration from bruises. He had a feeling that his skin should be darker, the colour didn't look natural on him. Though he had to wonder how he got that scar at the corner of his mouth, but it wasn't his place to ask.

"T-thank you f-for the food."

Shikamaru's mother couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy Kuroko was, "So how was school?"

"We were tested on taijutsu today," Shikamaru sighed, "It was such a drag."

"T-there was an obstacle course too," Kuroko added, though he felt that they were going to talk about their spars. It was always the spars that were more popular than anything else.

"How did you two do?"

"I managed to last a few minutes," Shikamaru sighed. Shikaku glanced to Kuroko, curious to know how he fought. Shikamaru caught the look on his father's face and said, "Kuro was against Sasuke."

"Oh? Who won?" From his knowledge, Sasuke Uchiha was at the top of the class.

"Kuro did," Shika yawned, "it was quite the fight."

At that Kuroko blushed, "It—it wasn't _that_ good Shika."

"You played him like a fiddle," as Shikamaru talked he waved his chopsticks around—when they were empty as to not throw food everywhere—and pointed to him with them, ignoring the sharp look he got from his mother. "You pushed his buttons until he got sloppy and you took him out when you had your chance. Though I think you didn't need to do that, you could have just knocked him out instead. It was like you were toying with him. You could have caught him off guard with your agility and done a neck chop or something," he clicked his chopsticks together for effect before eating a mouthful of rice.

Shikaku was intrigued. He continued eating whilst listening to their conversation with a clinical eye... or ear.

"Y-you did well too! You held out against your opponent, b-but he overwhelmed you and in the end, you lost," he ate some more food and had a drink of water since he almost choked and was coughing. The Nara's noticed his elongated canines but paid no mind to them, the Inuzuka had them too. "You d-definitely need to get more stamina and work on your taijutsu. Even i-if you can barely hang on to wait for an opening, sometimes you can't find one unless you can make an opening yourself. If anything… evasion since you can't really take a hit." Kuroko realized what he said and started to stutter, " _N-n-n-not t-that I'm calling you w-weak or a-anything_!"

"Geeze, I know. I know what you meant," Shikamaru smiled and sighed. He nodded his head inwardly, his stamina would be a problem, and Kuro was right with the Taijutsu part.

"W-what do you think I have to work on, Shika?" Kuro asked, Shikamaru was observant and could point out the details that he couldn't notice himself.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Ninjutsu mostly. You said that your chakra reserves are higher than average but oddly enough have a hard time with jutsu. Why not stick to the low ranked, master those and choose a select few higher levels techniques that could go with your fighting style. You're creative, use it to your advantage."

Kuro nodded, "I-I heard that there are jutsu for surprise attacks, like going underground, or hiding in trees or water."

 _Covert Ops huh?_ Shikaku thought absently, on the same track of thought as his son. Well, Kuroko certainly dressed for the field, though if his outfit was made all black then it would fit even more—which his usual outfit was anyways.

Shikaku and Yoshino smiled at the exchange, their son never really talked much, so it was refreshing to have Kuroko over to liven things up. Sure, Chouji and Ino came over occasionally—Chouji more so than Ino—but Chouji was just as lax as Shikamaru and it was nice to see a new face.

"I've read that sand shinobi use puppets and make them move with chakra... W-what was the technique… They could make things float in the air, like senbon or kunai. I'm trying to learn it."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow—no academy student could get that information through normal means. "Those are called chakra strings. They require good chakra control and dexterity," his voice went down a notch, warning evident in the tone, "and how _exactly_ did you get a hold of that information?"

Kuroko stiffened and turned to Shikaku, he started sweating nervously, he was scared, terrified even. "U-Ummmm... I-I may or may not have s-snuck into the Genin levels o-of the library..." Kuroko tapered off into silence. He nervously looked away from Shikaku's discerning gaze. It was as if he knew exactly where his eyes were, his gaze seemed to pierce through the mask and right to his being.

Shikaku wasn't really angry, rather than angry he was surprised—impressed even. To get into the Genin level of the library you must go through identification, there were also Chunin guards to keep the academy overachievers out along with intruders looking for knowledge. He laughed, "Shikamaru, you've got yourself quite the friend!"

Kuroko looked at Shikaku, confused at his reaction. Shikamaru didn't know what was up with his father either.

"Is that all you're going to eat Kuroko-kun?" Yoshino asked. Nearly all their plates were empty, but Kuroko's had about half left.

"O-oh… Sorry. I-I'm not a big eater Yoshino-san... I-I'll try to eat some more." He added on since he didn't like the look coming from her. He tried eating more but his gag reflex kicked in and he covered his mouth. "... S-Sorry, I really can't eat anymore."

 _He eats less than Shikamaru, just what kind of life does he live?_ The parents at the table were slightly worried. They were worried for their son since his appetite was bordering unhealthy and were trying to get him to eat more, but Kuroko ate even less than him. They couldn't tell how skinny he was either from his cloak, large shirt, and wrappings. The layers didn't help in their assessment of his health.

After dinner Kuroko insisted on helping clean up, so Shikamaru got to be the dishwasher and he was the dryer. Yoshino's idea. Shikamaru could be doing some more chores in her mind.

"D-do you want to spar after this?" Kuroko asked as he grabbed a cup from Shika.

"Hmmm... only if you play a game of shogi with me."

"You'll have to teach me how to play. I don't know how… sorry…"

"How troublesome," Shika sighed, "but deal." A new shogi partner was always welcome. "I noticed you have new clothes."

"O-oh, yeah," he cleared his throat nervously, "I-I just didn't want to show up looking like I usually do. I didn't want a b-bad impression by looking like a homeless person," Kuroko forced a laugh, hoping that it would cover the unintentional implication with humour. "I don't really know a lot about fashion."

Shikamaru made a noise at the back of his throat. Ino would be enthusiastic about the topic. But what he found funny was her trying to explain everything to Kuroko and to try clothing on. He had been dragged into a shopping spree of hers and it _wasn't_ fun.

Shikaku was about to leave the dining room table to do something when his wife pulled him off to the side. "What is it, Yoshino?"

"It's about Kuroko-kun, we should invite him over for dinner again," Yoshino looked worried, "We could go to the Akimichi's. They could help him."

Shikaku couldn't be surprised that his wife picked up on Kuroko's wellbeing. He couldn't tell how skinny he was, but from how his wrists were he could only guess.

"He needs to feel welcome. Did you see how happy he was?" She looked to where her son and Kuroko were doing the dishes and chatting. She couldn't help but smile when she saw them laugh and move to leave the room. She was no Yamanaka, but she could see _some_ of the signs of either mental or physical abuse. The stuttering was an obvious clue.

After they were done putting the dishes away, Kuroko and Shikamaru made way to the backyard, Shika stood there all lax watching as Kuro got comfy on the grass and stretch.

His father came down the outside corridor of the traditional mansion with some saké in hand. "Oh? Are you two going to spar? What's the occasion Shikamaru?" he poured an ochoko glass full of sake, the small cup tipping into his lips and sighed at the pleasant buzz he was getting, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Shikamaru sighed at his father's drinking habits. He was bordering on alcoholic.

"He wants to spar–" Shika jabbed a thumb at Kuro.

"A-and he wants to play shogi–" Kuro did the same while stretching.

"So we're doing an equivalent exchange," they said.

Shikaku blinked at their synchronization before chuckling. "Then it seems that you two will need a judge," he plopped down on the porch, sitting with crossed legs.

"E-eh? You will?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"N-no reason."

"So?" Shikamaru said, getting the attention back on him, "how are we going to be doing this?"

Kuro grinned, "Free for all."

The two Nara's sweat-dropped. _Does he seriously want that?_

Reading their faces, Kuroko nodded. He was excited, he's never spared with Shika before—besides strictly taijutsu at the academy—with him actually _willing_ to participate. Kuroko knew to watch out for the shadows otherwise he would be done for.

Shika sighed, "You sure?" he looked up at the sky, the sun was going down and the shadows were growing longer. Kuroko was at a severe disadvantage and he _knew_ that he knew it.

"Mmmhmm, I-I'm sure," Kuroko pulled out a scroll and summoned some kunai. "You need some right? A-and don't worry, they're practice kunai, not very sharp." He tossed Shika a bunch. A smirk grew into a grin, he was excited. Kuroko could feel his tail wafting back and forth in anticipation. He moved his mask back into place because who knows, a stay kunai could hit his face.

They stared each other down before Shikamaru made the first move. A kunai was thrown to his head, Kuroko caught it and tossed it back with another close behind and ran in after them. Shikamaru fought back and Kuro avoided most of the hits at the last second, it was intentional and was getting on Shikamaru's nerves— _yes, I know that I'm slow!_

Kuroko cartwheeled back after he accidentally stepped on Shika's shadow, he was being cautious, if a little over cautious. Shika started running through hand signs and a tendril of shadow went for Kuroko's own. Kuroko also went through the hand signs for kawamiri, and at the last second, he switched out with a log which was suspended in the air, frozen in his technique. He made a few illusionary clones and surrounded Shikamaru, while they distracted him, Kuroko went and did another group of hand signs, adding a genjutsu to one of his clones so it would have a shadow, and another on himself to not have a shadow.

"Tch," a click of the tongue showed that Shika was in a pinch. Then Kuro threw a kunai and was already going through hand signs under his cloak. Shikamaru dodged, and Kuroko just finished as the Kunai passed Shikamaru's head and used kawamiri to swap places with the kunai placing Kuroko just behind him. Shika went for another shadow possession, but before he could Kuro grabbed his hands and put a kunai to his throat.

"I… I think I won this one Shika," Kuroko panted, his stamina was seriously an issue he that needed to deal with.

"I concur," Shikaku spoke up from his lounging spot on the porch. Shikamaru gave him a look that conveyed his thought of _'shut up dad'_ before a little frown came across his mouth.

Kuroko moved his mask to the side again—he was comfortable with it around the Nara's now, plus it made it easier to breathe. "Are... are you _pouting_?" a smile played onto Kuroko's lips as he teased the Nara.

"No. Now shogi," Shikamaru dragged Kuroko by the wrist to another room that connected to the porch. The doors were open so the cool air came in light breezes and they could see the sky change colours as it changed throughout the sunset.

After a few explanations and trial games, Shika made sure and tested that Kuroko actually knew what he taught him.

"Okay, you got the gist of it."

"It's getting late though..."

Shikamaru sighed, "Then you'll just have to come over to play another time."

Kuroko perked up, "Really? I can come over again?"

"Y-yeah, if it's okay with my parents," Shikamaru scratched his cheek with a small blush. In his excitement, Kuroko leaned over the shogi board a bit _too_ far, but Kuro didn't take notice of the spacing.

Shikamaru's mother Yoshino came into the room, "You are welcome to come over at any time Kuroko-kun."

"I-I can? _Really_?" he brightened.

"Yes," Yoshino smiled at how happy Kuroko was. He was so happy that his tail was wafting back and forth. Shikamaru took notice of his cloak moving strangely and couldn't think of how—for the life of him and irritating him to no end—it was happening. The seals on his mask shrouded his appendages from sight, but not from physical contact. If people touched him, they could feel his ears and tail, so he was always cautious of physical contact.

"I better go Shika, it's getting dark out already," and he really needed to find a good spot to sleep before it got too late.

As if on cue, Shikamaru yawned, "Let me walk you home."

"N-no, it's okay–"

"Nonsense mister, you have to go to bed," Shikaku got a drawl in reply as he shooed his son away. "I'll walk you back."

Kuroko brought his hands up in protest, "I-it's fine Shikaku-sama." _Please, no._

"I'll walk you," he said firmly. _If I don't I'll be neck deep in deer shit._ He glanced over to his wife who simply smiled dearly at him. That smile had a hidden meaning much darker than how it looked, it was a smile that threatened his manhood.

Shikamaru, who was just leaving, noticed the look that his mother was giving his father. He smirked and muttered under his breath, "Heh, he's _so_ whipped."

"Shikamaru. _Bed_."

" _Yes_ , Tou-san," he drawled with another yawn. There has been too much activity in his day and it sapped all of his non-existent energy. Kuroko stifled a laugh at their exchange.

"Are you ready?"

Kuroko nodded and sighed in defeat. While they walked, he didn't notice Shikaku observing him as he walked a step behind.

Shikaku's mind went back to the conversation beforehand. Kuroko was rather panicked at him walking him home. Even now he was tense. Was there something he was hiding? He scoffed—of course he was hiding something with that full body cover-up. But the real question was if it related to his home life. When Kuroko was eating he noticed a bruise at his temple when his hair moved a bit, furthermore that scar at the corner of his mouth looked like it was inflicted a long time ago—a few years, it looked like. Did his bandages mean that there were more hidden? Or was it that—

"W-we're here, Shikaku-sama," Kuroko's quiet voice broke him from his thoughts.

 _So he gets shy now..._

"T-thank you for escorting me," he bowed lowly.

Shikaku chuckled, "It's no trouble for my son's friend." He went to tousle Kuroko's hair, but once his hand made contact Kuroko recoiled and shrunk away from him. Shikaku had felt something soft as that happened—he was confused to what it was.

"S-sorry…" he opened the door a crack to see if her shoes were there, he sighed in relief when they weren't. "T-thank you Sh-Shikaku-sama," and as he entered he inclined his head to Shikaku once again in thanks and closed the door.

Shikaku started walking away but paused in thought. _Why did he seem relieved when he entered..._ He nodded to a woman who waved to him. He didn't know her, and the woman was obviously drunk, but he knew not to get on a drunken woman's bad side, from experience. He continued walking, not bothering to use shunshin. It was a nice night.

• • • • • •

Kuroko panicked when the door open, he was just heading to one of the windows he usually left from when he heard the lock turn and was immediately assaulted with the stench of alcohol. Hearing rustling by the entrance, he gulped. Kuroko was unable to move as he heard the clicks from her heels getting closer, frozen in place. He could hear her turning the corner into the kitchen

"How long has it been since I've seen you, honey?"

His breath hitched when she stopped walking. He bit the inside of his lip, drawing blood. _Here it comes…_

"You... You're not my husband! He's _dead_ , he died years ago!" She swung her purse at Kuroko and his mask tumbled off.

"O-okaa-sama..." Kuroko whispered. If only he came back soon, then she wouldn't picture him as his father. A hurt expression crossed his face as she brought out a small knife from her pocket. He couldn't stop her. Kuroko couldn't hurt his mother, not physically at least. He's already hurt her enough with the mental trauma of reminding her of the man that left her.

A new cut was added to his collection, he could barely register the familiar type of pain at this point. He came to think that he deserved it. He's had the best day of his life, but it had to be evened out somehow, what goes around, comes around after all. His eyes shrouded in darkness, a cold solemn expression hiding his emotion. He was just glad that she usually took caution to not leave scars. Though sometimes she would go too far and add one. Though when she was drunk she didn't pay any heed to that. Most of the time she would go with blunt force trauma to inflict damage, either that or scratching and gouging with her nails.

He accepted his mother's harassment until she was finished.

 _He felt nothing._

• • • • • •

 **Okie welp... this chapter had it's up and downs—mainly it's change from cute happy stuff to that dark ending... :D So how was it? It's not as comedic as some of my other fics. (It's actually similar to my other Naruto fic in mood.** _ **I'm so original**_ **.) xD**

 **Please review, it really gets my creative juices flowing… Okay, that just sounds** _ **wrong**_ **. I'd really appreciate it if you guys did though! ^-^**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just how many people am I going to run into tonight?" Shikaku sighed with irritation. He had been stopped by multiple people for idle conversation and just wanted to walk with no disruptions, was that so much to ask? Yes, apparently, because he had even caught sight of a shinobi who he was tracking. Genma Shiranui. He needed a report done and the lazy man was off fooling around with women. The irresponsible shinobi had gotten an earful and was sent to do the report that was due a week prior. Genma must have been hanging around Kakashi too much at the bars, the masked man must have been influencing him. Shikaku scratched his chin in annoyance.

 _I could go for a bottle of saké right now._ The man sighed again for the umpteenth time that evening when something caught his eye.

He paused in his stride and blinked in confusion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar boy run passed him through the crowd. His brow furrowed. That was odd—he had just walked him home no more than twenty minutes ago. The child turned into a deserted side street that he was passing by. Shikaku took note that no one else noticed and followed.

Kuroko leaned against the backstreet's wall to rest for a moment. He was panting, breath visible from the cold night air and was shaking. He went to move his mask and that's when Shikaku saw it, the wrappings on his arm were all bloody.

He cautiously approached the child. He looked like he was getting up from the wall, his back was turned and he was adjusting his mask. Kuroko didn't even hear Shikaku approach behind him.

"Kuroko."

At the sudden stern voice, Kuroko flinched and whirled around in surprise. His mask fell with a clatter and hands hurried to cover his head. Kuroko paled, his shocking cyan eyes widening in fright, and his mouth moved to form words but nothing came out.

Shikaku couldn't really comprehend it—that what he felt earlier were cat ears. He tried to stay calm as Kuroko would most likely pick up on his confusion and misunderstand.

"You need medical attention."

At those words, Kuroko flinched and his eyes shot up to Shikaku's as if he was begging him not to. Shikaku saw him bite his lip in unease, a pointed canine almost drawing blood. It made sense now, that was why his teeth were pointed. His eyes were also just like a cat's, he noticed that when he shifted and the street light cast over Kuroko. His pupils were wide and dilated before constricting into slits with the change in lighting.

Kuroko shifted, finally lowering his hands down from his head. His ears rose up from being pressed down by his hands, and his tail unwrapped from his torso. Kuroko turned to him with cold, empty eyes, the bright cyan turning to ice with the expression he wore.

A dry laugh came out, completely void of any humour. He took a breath in and sighed, "I'm a freak, aren't I?"

The man in front of him could barely conceal a shudder. Kuroko's voice sounded so cold, so… _empty_. No child should experience what he thought what Kuroko was feeling, what he could only imagine what he had gone through. Shikaku reached into his ninja pouch for some bandages. Kuroko flinched and tensed at the action.

"Will you turn on me too?"

"No." Some light returned to Kuroko's eyes at the words, but before Shikaku knew it they hardened again.

 _He didn't believe him._

"Lies!" Kuroko shouted, hissing aggressively in defence. His volume lowered and Shikaku could feel his heart tearing at the broken sound of his voice, "You all…" he was shaking, "tell _lies_!" and tears burned his eyes.

"I will not hurt you," Shikaku spoke as if he was trying to calm a feral animal… after all, in a way he was. He put out his open hand to him, offering him to take it.

Kuroko frowned, unsure, he didn't know if he was being truthful or not. _Do I trust him?_ His mind flashed back to the last friend he came out to, someone who he had thought he could rely on. _No, I can't… Don't trust him..._ After a moment of hesitance, he spoke. "That's what they all say," Kuroko said harshly and pivoted into a sprint, running into another connecting alleyway.

Shikaku took chase after him, hot on his tail. Kuroko could only make it so far without the man catching him, so he hid by a dumpster and changed into his feline form. He saw Shikaku stop by him and look around.

" _Fuck_." Shikaku couldn't believe that he lost him while he was in that kind of condition. He backtracked and left some gauze and wrappings on the ground where he dropped his mask. He would surely try to pick it up after, so he pocketed the mask up and brought it with him back to his clan compound.

• • • • • •

"Hey Tou-san, did you do something to Kuroko? He wasn't at school for a couple days' a while ago," Shikamaru studied his father's reactions, trying to get some information out of the man. "He's been avoiding the invites to come here for dinner like the plague." He also noticed a change in his black-haired friend. He had become distant like when they first started talking and Shikamaru didn't like it.

"I didn't. Drag him here anyway, say I have work today and he might come. The boy needs to eat."

"Troublesome," despite his tone, he was worried and he ended up dragging Kuroko over. His father's words implied that Kuroko didn't eat enough. He wasn't the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, but Shikamaru couldn't let his friend stay like this.

They were relaxing and cloud watching when Shikaku walked up to them. Kuroko shot Shikamaru a frown and bolted to behind the tree in hopes that Shikaku hadn't seen him.

"Shikamaru."

From the seriousness of his father's tone Shikamaru understood that he had to leave, he sighed and glanced back to where Kuroko was hiding. _I guess I'll go help Kaa-san with dinner for once._

"Kuroko-kun." He flinched, but still didn't move from his balled-up position against the tree. "I will not hurt you, nor will I ridicule you. I am here to _help_ you."

Kuroko could hear the honesty, but he still couldn't believe it. He looked up from his knees and saw his face. The man was completely serious. He brought out Kuroko's mask. Kuroko fiddled with his spare that was off to the side of his head.

"I believe this is yours?"

Kuroko debated on whether he should trust Shikaku or not. His mouth formed a thin line in thought, "Y-you're not scared of me?"

"You're only a kid," Shikaku said with a smile.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment, mulling his words over, and ended up reaching out to his mask. He grasped it to his chest and flashed a nervous smile up to the man who was kneeling in front of him. Shikaku's face softened, he took that as acceptance.

"Do you trust me Kuroko-kun?" He nodded stiffly. "Then we need to see the Hokage." Before he could say anything Shikaku continued, "He is a kind man. He will be able to help you."

Kuroko clenched onto his mask before nodding. He would trust him.

Kuroko followed Shikaku into the house, and when he made eye contact with Shikamaru, he fidgeted and looked away.

"Yoshino, I have some business to attend to with Kuroko-kun." He pecked her on the cheek, "We'll be back soon."

• • • • • •

"Hokage-sama."

Kuroko entered an office room with Shikaku. He could see towering stacks of paper on the desk, but no person in sight. The only way he knew that someone was there was from the shuffling of papers and the sound of thumping from the seal of approval. The man behind the papers shifted some things around and got up from his chair.

"Oh, Shikaku. What brings you here this afternoon?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the man's name, alternatively the God of Shinobi from his vast knowledge and skill. He was elderly, four clear lines angling from each eye, smile lines around his lips and liver spots on the left side of his face. No hair was visible from under his hat other than his white goatee and eyebrows.

Kuroko bowed lowly like Shikaku. When he straightened, he flinched under the Hokage's gaze. Hiruzen smiled at the child, who in turn shuffled behind Shikaku shyly. Shikaku chuckled at the action and put a hand on his head in a reassuring manner. He could feel Kuroko's ears flicking around anxiously, tickling his hand.

"This one has a predicament that needs to be kept a secret."

Sarutobi smiled down to Kuroko, "And what is your name child?" he asked kindly.

He looked up to Shikaku and back to the Hokage, "N-Nekoma... Kuroko…" he said weakly.

"And what is your problem?"

"Um..." he glanced over to the door and windows nervously, as if he knew that there were Anbu stationed around the room. He knew there were Anbu, just not _where_ they were in the room—turns out that they were covered in a genjutsu that he couldn't detect.

"Anbu!" The military personnel appeared in front of their leader kneeling. They stood and straightened when addressed by their leader. "Wait outside."

The mask-clad group of shinobi left the room reluctantly. They were curious about Kuroko. Masks were strictly meant for Anbu members and some of them could sense the chakra of a strong genjutsu over the mask. After they left and the doors closed, Hiruzen put up the privacy seals.

"Kuroko-kun, no one will be able to hear us now. It is alright child."

There was a pause before he spoke, "I... Do I really have to show him?" He looked up to Shikaku with anxiety.

"Do you trust me?" Kuroko nodded. "He will be able to help you."

Hiruzen shot Shikaku a confused look which was returned with a few hand signs. _He is shy._ With those Hiruzen understood and waited patiently for Kuroko to come to his decision.

"H-Hokage-sama... I would like this to be a secret... P-please?"

Kuroko reached up to his mask, he gulped and nervously he took it off. He could feel the restraint lifting and knew that his appendages were visible. He glanced up to the Hokage he looked to be in a mild state of shock. Kuroko's eyes iced over. He knew it was too good to be true. He was lucky to come across Shikaku. His body loosened and his back slouched, it was things like these that truly hurt him. His mother's grief and abuse didn't compare to it. He looked back up to the elder Hokage, expression solemn.

Hiruzen had never witnessed anything like this. Never had he met a person with animal appendages— _natural_ animal appendages—Orochimaru didn't count as natural... Now he somewhat understood why Shikaku brought the boy to him. He composed himself and saw how Kuroko was most likely berating himself. He smiled, he was like Naruto in a way.

Kuroko was surprised when he saw the kind expression on the Hokage's face and some light returned to his eyes, "Y-you won't kick me out of the village?"

"Now why would I do that? You're nothing but a child in my eyes."

Shikaku took a step forward, "This isn't the only reason why we're here. Kuroko here has some injuries and refuses to go to the hospital. I had caught him a few days ago with injuries sustained by an unknown source. He had run off without me being able to catch him."

Sarutobi chuckled in dry humour, "I can certainly understand why." Then their eyes moved to the feline in the room.

Kuroko frowned. Shikaku didn't need to report everything, did he? He said to trust him, and by the looks he was getting he could guess what they were implying. But he _really_ didn't want to.

"I… have to t-take my clothes off?" He got nods from both parties and gnawed on his lip. Though If he had to, he would _strongly_ refuse to take his underpants off. That would be going too far.

"If it's not too serious I could treat it myself." Hiruzen offered to try and convince the boy. He had some medical knowledge—it was essential to know for a shinobi Jounin and above—but wasn't an expert on the subject.

"Hmm... fine..." Kuroko begrudgingly took his scarf off, then his poncho. He felt vulnerable without the layers, but he continued and the cloth fluttering to the ground. Then he took his tank top off leaving his dark pants on, all that was left was his bandages. He never looked at himself in a mirror much but now he was regretting not to. He just realized that his bandages were soaked through with dried blood, the wounds had reopened and he hadn't noticed it.

The two adults in front of him reeled back. It wasn't just the blood—yes, they were shocked by that too—but Kuroko was mostly just skin and bones. There were some muscles and very little fat, but they could see his ribs, spine, hips and an unnatural dip where his stomach was.

"Yoshino was right... He needs to visit the Akimichi," Shikaku muttered under his breath. Hiruzen overheard and had to agree to the idea. The Akimichi had a great meal plan to get shinobi back into shape after long periods of starvation, usually due to torture and interrogation.

Kuroko moved to un-wrap his torso and arms. While doing so he unsealed a cloth and a bottle of water from his satchel on the ground. His body was covered in splotches of his own dried blood. He took the wet cloth and started wiping the dried blood away. He zoned into the task, forgetting that he was in the Hokage's office. It was a task that he usually did and the familiarity soothed him.

"Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko looked up from his spot on the floor at the Hokage, getting a weird vibe from the man. He cocked his head, "Hmm?"

"Doesn't that hurt?" he had to ask, the boy had lots of cuts and bruises littering his body, his upper body having the majority of the injuries. It was bound to hurt, but the boy had been acting like he didn't have a collection of injuries that even an experienced shinobi would wince at.

"O-of course… I've just gotten... used to it," he looked down and away from the adult's prying eyes.

The key words rang in the adult's minds. _Used to it._

"Who had been doing this to you?" Kuroko's lips formed a thin line as he bit them. He didn't want his mother to go to jail. The Hokage noticed that Kuroko was going to be stubborn and not tell them. He sighed. "Kuroko-kun if you wish, you won't have to tell us who did it, but I'll get a medical shinobi to look you over if it happens again."

"O-only if they can't tell anyone about me... _Please_..."

"I understand."

• • • • • •

 _"Naruto Uzumaki!"_ Iruka's yell got his students attention as he tossed the blond boy into the classroom by the collar. By the looks of it Naruto was dragged in and tied up with a length of rope, which was really quite unnecessary. Kuroko had to wonder what he did this time—though, from the specs of colour all over him, it _seemed_ to have something to do with paint. He looked out of the window and at an angle in between buildings he could see Hiruzen's carving on the face of the monument.

"Oh." _So, that's why he's in trouble... Though it might not be related... Better ask just in case._

"Because of your choice of action, we will have a quiz!" The class collectively groaned.

"Line up single file, we will do the transformation technique."

Kuroko ended up right behind Naruto in the line. "N-ne, Naruto?" He poked the boy's shoulder, "W-why do you have paint all over you?"

"I graffitied over the Hokage Monument! They didn't even notice it until it was _finished_!" He grinned, "They couldn't even catch me until Iruka-sensei snuck up on me and caught me by surprise!"

"T-that's i-impressive, but that's disrespecting your heroes, isn't it?"

"It's not di-disrespect if I'll be more awesome than them!" He fumbled over the word, but he was wrong with the meaning of the word if the use of it was any clue.

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're up."

Naruto had a sinister grin and went through the hand signs, and after the large poof of smoke dissipated a voluptuous blonde woman took Naruto's place. Iruka flew back in shock with a stream of blood coming out from the nose.

"N-N-Naruto!" Kuroko's voice cracked in embarrassment, he blushed and covered his face with his arms.

"Don't make up stupid jutsu!" Iruka shouted, bouncing back from his embarrassment and scolded Naruto harshly. Naruto rolled on the floor, laughing loudly at his sensei's reaction. Kuroko had to cover his ears at how loud the teacher and Naruto were being.

After Kuroko knew he could speak without a crack in his voice, he spoke up. "N-Naruto, a-as much as that's great for a distraction… I wouldn't use it a lot. I-It's degrading to women."

"De-degrading?"

"Disrespectful."

"Oh! I get it! I won't use it unless I absolutely need to."

Iruka cleared his throat, "N-Next!" Internally he was grateful to Kuroko for talking to him about it. Now hopefully it wouldn't be used on him again.

When it was his turn Kuroko transformed into Shikamaru. Taking on his signature lazy slouch, he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Why did we have to do this Sensei, it's too troublesome for any effort." He sighed. "I was already transformed in the line too... I couldn't hold it any longer. So tiring..." he sighed once more and looked back to the real Shikamaru. "Oh... Looks like Kuro had the same idea. Troublesome."

Iruka looked to the real Shikamaru in disbelief, believing that it was actually Kuroko. He double checked just to see if he hadn't substituted with the actual Shikamaru, Kuroko had portrayed him perfectly. Shikamaru was one of the few people that Kuroko could imitate perfectly along with Shino, Shikaku and Naruto. He could only imitate Naruto's appearance though, acting like him was too hard for Kuroko.

"This is such a drag. Can I go back to my seat now?" Without getting a response, he walked back to his desk. Passing by the real Shikamaru, he punched his shoulder lightly and whispered to him, "How'd I do Shika?"

Shikamaru didn't need to see his face to know he had a teasing grin on, "Hmph, just sit down."

"Transform into me and he'll think you were transformed this whole time."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'll play along."

"I said next!" Iruka shouted. The class hadn't been paying attention to him. They were more inclined to watch Kuroko's exchange with Shikamaru—or rather Shikamaru's exchange with Kuroko. It was quite literally an exchange.

Iruka was _beyond_ confused to who was who throughout the rest of the class.

Even though they had to go through the little test, it would prove for extra practice. After all, the Genin exams were the next day.

"Are you okay Kuroko?"

"Hmm?" He was rubbing his temples from the sides of his mask, he had a headache and felt really tired. Holding the henge up for the rest of the class turned out to be harder than he thought. Shikamaru looked tired too, but then again, he always looked tired. "Y-yeah, I just have a bit of a headache." He wasn't surprised at his friend's perception. Ever since his father helped him out it seemed that he observed Kuroko more than usual. Though he didn't like it that he still lied to them, his best friend and his family.

"See you tomorrow."

Kuroko avoided his house like the plague, his mother going to the extreme since the last time he was walked home from the Nara's. That meant that he would have to sleep outside permanently now. It didn't help that the weather was colder than usual. He sneezed. He needed to find a warmer spot to sleep, there was a really strong wind.

• • • • • •

"Today is your examination day, this is the schedule. First the written exam, then genjutsu, followed by taijutsu and ninjutsu. I hope you're ready."

The test itself was somewhat hard, but Kuroko focused on the physical aspect of training and didn't pay much attention to the written part, so he didn't do as well as he thought—and it didn't really help that his thought process was clouded from a cold he got. The genjutsu examination was to create one and dispel one, straightforward. With taijutsu, they had to spar against Iruka for ten minutes and be graded on defence and offence—both given five minutes to judge. Then came ninjutsu, and they each had to wait for their turn to go. If they did the basic three jutsu they could pass and get a headband. Even if they passed everything else with flying colours, if they couldn't do the basic three they would be failed on the spot.

"Nekoma Kuroko, you're up."

"Y-yes..." He got up from his hunched position over his desk after being nudged a few times by Chouji and Shikamaru. He had been resting and was strangely unresponsive. He turned his head to his friends, "G-good luck Shika, Shino, Chouji," he walked passed a nervous Naruto, "Y-you too Naruto, good luck."

Naruto blinked and looked at Kuroko's retreating figure, he grinned. They had this silent sort of friendship, they didn't talk much, but they helped each other out.

" _Ah_!" After the sound of freight, there was a thump and a clatter. The rest of the kids in the room looked down to Kuroko who stumbled and fell, taking a chair down with him.

"Are you good Kuroko?" Naruto shouted in concern.

"Y-yeah… Thanks, Naruto…" Kuroko got up slowly. He had a dizzy spell and his vision went black. He leaned on the desk beside him for a moment to recover and wait for the tingly feeling to go away. "I'm just not feeling too well," then he walked away from the desk before anyone asked him questions.

Naruto started humming and swinging his legs from the desk he was sitting on.

"What are you so happy about?" Kiba asked, annoyed by Naruto's incessant humming, Akamaru barked from the top of his head.

Naruto just grinned.

• • • • • •

Kuroko was about to knock on the door when a voice called on him before he could. "You may enter." Kuroko slid open the door and found his two teachers sitting at a desk. "Please perform the clone, substitution and transformation jutsu."

"A-alright."

Kuroko did the clone with a moderately fast set of hand signs, a bit sloppily since he wasn't feeling well, but it got the jutsu done properly. He made four clones, one looking slightly out of proportion, but otherwise passable. Next came the substitution, a smile played on to his lips.

"W-warning Iruka-sensei," Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen, and they switched places. Iruka was sitting on a chair so after the switch, he almost fell over. Without the warning he would have fallen. Kuroko got off the chair and walked back to the spot he was in previously, Iruka did the same.

Iruka sighed, _haha very funny..._

"Um... What would you like me to transform into?"

"How about the Hokage?"

Kuroko blinked, "I've never seen him before, o-only in pictures. I-I would need to observe someone to make it believable." That was a lie, he _had_ spoken to him once or twice after what happened, but he didn't have enough info on the man to make it believable.

"Then anything you can think of."

Kuroko nodded and transformed into his cat form. They wouldn't notice the difference since he didn't use hand signs. He meowed and rubbed against a desk to give it authenticity. With a small poof of smoke that a regular transformation would usually have, he released the transformation. His cat transformation didn't have any smoke, but a normal one would so he tried to make some by using more chakra than he usually did.

The teachers started discussing. Students had to make three successful clones to pass the test, he did so, but that last clone worried them.

"Do you have any other jutsu you would like to show us?"

"Hmm... I-It _is_ a jutsu technically..." He lifted his hand and a blue string of chakra extended from his finger and attached to a pen on the desk his Sensei were sitting at and it started floating.

"Chakra strings."

"Do you want to be a puppet master?" Mizuki asked.

Kuroko shook his head, "T-there are other uses for chakra strings other t-than that." He made a kunai from his holster float, poised it toward the wall and threw it, though it didn't quite reach the wall. "I'm still practising it though."

"Alright. Good job. Just wait a moment please."

The two teachers tallied his marks together. Taijutsu was great along with genjutsu, but there were flaws in his ninjutsu. He passed the written exam, but with a low mark, sixty-five percent. He just couldn't focus properly with his head feeling cloudy.

Iruka looked up to him with a smile, "Congratulations, you pass." He handed him a navy-blue headband.

Kuroko stared at it in his hands... _Where am I supposed to put this on?_ Yes, it was a forehead protector, but he already had his mask and he couldn't take it off in exchange for the headband.

Iruka somehow read his thoughts from his body language. "Why not put it on your scarf, or on your bag?"

Kuroko brightened at the ideas, "Thank you Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei," he bowed, "I… I'm glad I was t-taught by you two." When he raised from his bow, he stumbled and suddenly Iruka was beside him.

"Are you alright Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, y-yes," Kuroko stammered. "I-I'm just not feeling too well. T-thank you, Iruka-sensei," he bowed and hastily exited into the hallway.

"He felt quite hot…" Iruka could feel the heat radiating off him through his poncho. "I think he may have a temperature." He looked to the door with concern, "I hope his family has medicine at home."

 _Wait, wouldn't that mean he had a fever through the exam?_

"Iruka the next student is waiting." Mizuki brought Iruka out of his stupor.

• • • • • •

Kuroko left the school feeling like he accomplished something, though he had to go to work. He couldn't call in sick either. "I'll feel better soon," he huffed, his breathing slightly laboured. Kuroko would also have to tell them that he would have to quit since he was a ninja now.

After his deliveries, he approached his boss. Touji noticed Kuroko before he could start talking. "Ah, Kuroko-kun, good job today, though I noticed that you were slower today, are you alright?"

"I-I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, t-thank you." Kuroko fidgeted uncomfortably, "Uh, Touji-san I have something important to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I would like to, um, put in a notice for me to quit working here."

"Why's that Kuroko?"

He took out his headband, "B-because I'm a shinobi now."

"Isn't that great dear, he's a ninja now!"

Touji knelt down and pat his head, "Come by anytime you need some extra cash, you can work for us whenever you can." He smiled and handed him his last paycheck.

"T-thank you, Touji-san," he waved goodbye as he left. He looked up at the darkening sky and moved his mask up a bit. He breathed out, the puff of air becoming visible, the cool air felt nice against his face once in a while. There was suddenly a cool dampness on his face, a flake of snow land on his nose, he smiled. He liked the winter even though it was cold, but it wasn't even winter yet and it was snowing—fall just started a week ago. He wiped the inside of his mask with his sleeve, condensation usually built up on the inside.

"Kuroko-kun!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He turned around and saw that it was Touji. He seemed to pause a moment, but smiled and continued. "I'm glad I caught up to you. Here." He handed Kuroko a small box with pills. "It's medicine. I felt it earlier but your temperature is high and your cheeks look quite flushed."

Kuroko hastily straightened his mask.

Touji chuckled, Kuroko's fluster was cute. It was actually the second time he's seen part of his face. "Just a warning, they're quite strong and will make you drowsy."

"Thank you, I a-appreciate your concern. Have a nice night."

He went home for a shower, after all those tests he was both mentally and physically exhausted. Turning the water on, he made sure it wasn't too cold. He squirted shampoo in his hands and lathered, making sure he didn't get water in his ears by laying them flat. Then he lathered his tail, it was an important part, he was always sure to clean it well since it got dirty easily.

Rinsing the suds out of his hair, he conditioned and turned the water off after getting a luffa full of bubbles with shower gel. After scrubbing off all the dirt and grime, he rinsed his hair and tail of conditioner and his body too. As he was drying off he heard a door slam.

 _Oh no_ , his mother was home. Kuroko panicked and quickly got changed into his clean clothes and exited  
through the bathroom window. He heard her voice after he left.

"He's here his shoes are at the door…. Kuroko! Your mommy's not going to hurt you!"

Kuroko ran around to the front of the house and grabbed his ninja shoes and ran off. The last time he heard those words he was almost killed. He still had the bruises from his most recent beating.

He ran to the top of the Hokage Monument. It was a calm place with no noise, and now it was even quieter with the snow, it had covered a good few centimetres so far and the amount was still growing. It's was a serene sight, the snow falling from the dark grey sky down onto the bustling village below. It was beautiful. He felt a strong gust of wind and shivered.

"Atchoo!"

Kuroko forgot that he hadn't dried his hair properly and it was giving him the chills, though oddly enough he felt really warm.

"Eww..." He took off his mask after glancing around him. His sneeze caused the debris from his runny nose to get stuck on the inside of his mask. He grabbed a handkerchief and wiped it clean. He was going to put his mask back on, but no one was around and it was refreshing.

He was starting to fee chilly, so he unsealed a blanket from a scroll in his bag. He always carried two around, a thick bed cover and a thinner blanket to use as a pillow. He climbed into a tree and got wrapped up, he put his mask back on, and it served to keep his face warm.

He took the medicine Touji game him before he went to sleep and nuzzled into the blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous. Okay, so sleeping outside with wet hair was a _**bad**_ idea. He covered his eyes when he looked up to the sky, his eyes overly sensitive to the light. He didn't usually sleep in that long either, it had to be around ten o'clock. Everything felt slow and he couldn't think straight.

He tried to get up and tumbled to the ground from his spot in the tree. "I… I should go to… the…" he mumbled to himself, unable to think of the word. Without even noticing, he drifted back to sleep.

When he woke again, he felt more alert, but just as disoriented. The back of his head felt cold and his back was wet. Slowly getting up, he pieced things together. "I-I should get some medicine…" Taking his time—because he felt horrible and would probably faint if he moved faster—he made his way down the stairs from the monument to the shopping district.

• • • • • •

Exiting a pharmacy, Kuroko looked around for a nearby food stand. The nice man at the counter recommended that food should be eaten with it since it was hard on the stomach. He was rather hungry anyways, and following his nose, he found the type of food he was looking for.

After his purchase, he moved over to the side of the stall and faced the wall. Kuroko looked around to make sure no one was looking before he moved his mask to the side to take the medicine he bought. Quickly popping the pill in his mouth, he took a bite of fish and swallowed.

He didn't notice Shikamaru round the corner and see him take it.

• • • • • •

Shikamaru saw his chance and took it. His mother was distracted and talking to a stall owner she knew, so he dropped his bags beside his father and bolted around the corner. He poked his head around the corner to make sure that his mother didn't notice—she didn't—and sniggered at the betrayed look his Tou-san gave him.

 _Ha, he'll have to carry all those bags now. Sucker, that's too much work._

When he turned around he did not expect to see Kuroko. He was about to greet him but paused when he saw him put something in his mouth. Shikamaru frowned and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, _what was that?_ He approached when Kuroko fixed his mask after another bite of fish. _So he likes fish then,_ he _saw_ that pleased smile as he was eating.

"Hey Kuroko," he startled Kuroko from that hard flinch he saw.

"O-oh, h-hey Shika!" Kuroko stammered in surprise. He didn't really feel like talking, still feeling unwell and all. His head couldn't really keep up with him.

Shikamaru thought of something, "Yeah, so my family's hosting a clan get together. Want to come?" It was a spur of the moment thing, though at the back of his mind he vaguely remembered his Kaa-san telling him to invite Kuroko during dinner the last two nights.

It took a moment for Kuroko to comprehend what was said, "Clan get together? I-I'm not a part of a clan in Konoha." Sure, outside of Konoha his father was the leader of the Nekoma clan, but the clan never joined Konoha. Kuroko has never really thought about it until now to register that he was the heir of his clan.

"Who said I couldn't invite anyone?" Shikamaru mumbled rhetorically, "Besides, my parents would love to have you over."

Kuroko felt a blush creep up upon him, he wasn't really used to being welcomed. "W-when is it?"

"Today," he paused for a moment and continued, "in an hour or two actually. Kaa-san wanted to get last minute supplies."

Kuroko scratched behind his ear, "A-a little short of notice, but," he sighed, "Okay." He really hoped that the medicine would kick in sooner rather than later.

"You should bring extra clothes and pyjamas–"

"Shikamaru!" A familiar adult female voice shouted in a controlled tone, "I _know_ you're over there."

" _Crap_ , I've been found."

"Of course, you would try and leave," she stomped around the corner of the building, Shikaku following behind his simmering wife. When Kuroko came into view, she suddenly calmed down and smiled, "Oh Kuroko-kun, did Shikamaru ask you?" Kuroko nodded. "Good."

"I-I am able to attend Yoshino-san."

"Great, then why not come with us now? We were just going to pick up some groceries on our way back and another pair of hands would be fantastic."

Shikamaru nudged Kuroko, "You better come, she seems emotionally unstable today." Kuroko gulped at the withering stare she sent her son. He could feel Shika flinch when his arm tensed on his shoulder.

On the way to the Nara clan compound Kuroko had carried his weight in groceries—which honestly wasn't that much—and on the way, he and Shikamaru talked about what their teams might be like, what kind of teacher they might get, or who their teammates would be. Once they got to the estate they found a few people in front of the gate—one a plump woman with orange makeup around the eyes and another woman who looked regal and refined.

"Yoshino it's about time!" the plump woman exclaimed. "Keiko and I have been here for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry girls, I was getting some supplies," Yoshino gestured to the boys—including her frowning husband—who were carrying various bags. "Don't worry Natsuki I've got all the ingredients we'll need."

"We'll have the best feast yet!" Natsuki rolled up her sleeves in a motion. Yoshino laughed with her friends. They walked into Shikamaru's house and set the bags down on the counter in the kitchen. Kuroko was awfully relieved that he didn't have to carry that weight anymore. He still felt really shaky, though, on the bright side, the medicine was starting to do its job and his head was clearing up.

"You boys shouldn't be in the kitchen, run along and do boy things, us women will take care of it."

Shikamaru sighed, "Come on Kuro. Let's play some shogi until the others arrive."

Kuroko looked between Shika and the two women he didn't know. He inclined his head in a respectful bow and followed after Shikamaru.

"So, is that the boy you were talking about?" The Akimichi's usually happy expression softened as she watched Kuroko leave with Shikamaru.

"Yes. Shikaku told me about how malnourished and skinny he is. That's why I asked if we could get him on the meal plan, I talked to him about it and we can pay for it." There was the implication that Kuroko couldn't afford it—which he wouldn't be able to anyways.

Natsuki waved a hand, "No. You aren't, not without a screening first."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to see him and adjust the meal plan according to his condition. Like for example, if he's anorexic and doesn't get enough calories and nutrition, but it depends on how _long_ it's been like that. You can't just feed someone a lot of food after they've been starved." Yoshino hadn't seen the serious side of Natsuki come out in a long time. She knew that the Akimichi were very knowledgeable about nutrition and were proud of it. "I'll talk about it with Chouza, okay?"

Yoshino nodded and rolled up her sleeves, that was probably the best she could get from the woman. "Alright, it's time for some intense cooking girls!"

• • • • • •

Kuroko and Shikamaru have been playing for about twenty minutes in a comfortable silence. Well, that was until they heard a loud clatter and voices shouting from the kitchen then a wave of laughter. The noise made Kuroko want to get a conversation going. Silence was alright, but after that racket it was a bit awkward.

"... S-so what exactly is going on?"

"Clan get together," Shikamaru finished his move and rested his chin in his palm, "the heads are going to talk about boring stuff and the kids just hang out. Afterwards, there's a party."

"Oh," Kuroko moved a promoted bishop back three spaces on the board to protect a rook, idly realizing that _heads_ meant the clan leaders.

"I'm guessing that you're getting whooped?" At the new voice, Kuroko tensed and whipped his head around to see Kiba crouched beside him. He was too engrossed in the game and didn't even notice him enter. Behind the Inuzuka was Ino who was walking around them to sit beside Shikamaru.

"You know, even though I watch you play shogi _all_ the time I still don't get it. It's just so _boooring_ ," Ino sighed as she plopped down onto a spare cushion and twirled her long bangs around a finger. _Naruto would have the exact same thought, I doubt that he would find this fun_ , Kuroko thought mildly with a small smile. The two were more similar than he thought.

"Uh... Hi Inuzuka-s-san... Y-yamanaka-san."

"Save the honorifics for my Kaa-san. So, which one's which?" Kiba asked, leaning in and scrutinizing the board. All the pieces looked the same to him. He wasn't into strategy, he would just _go_.

"Shikamaru's black and I'm white." Even at Kuroko's explanation he still looked confused. "T-the black pieces are stained a darker mahogany. M-mine are the lighter sandy ones." Inwardly Kuroko cringed, he didn't need to _explain_ the colours, he could have just pointed!

"Oh."

"So... Woah, Shikamaru, you're actually down a piece?" Ino was surprised.

At that Shikamaru sighed, " _Troublesome_ ," then he moved another piece threatening Kuroko's knight.

Kuroko blinked at the move. It was unexpected. Ino must have influenced him to go for the kill on his weakened right side. Right away Kuroko moved to take his now open golden general, but he paused before putting the piece down. It was a trap. He took a pawn instead to bait him. Shikamaru smirked, Kuroko was good at quick decisions and he almost got him into the net, but he wasn't thinking as far ahead that he was.

There was the telltale sound of chips being crunched. "Hey guys," Chouji waved and put a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Hey, _Chouji_!" Ino put her hands on her hips, "If you eat too much you will be too full for dinner!" she scolded.

"Let the guy eat," Kiba came in with a stupid grin. "If he eats now there will be more food for us later," he barked in laughter with Akamaru who was on his head.

 _Actually_ , _that's quite smart of him_. Shikamaru had to admit he hadn't thought of that before.

While they chatted, Shikamaru and Kuroko continued their game.

"Ah..." Kuroko noticed it a bit too late and let Shikamaru surround him. While he could still move his king, it had no effect. No matter where he would move it another piece would be able to cover its escape. "I lost."

"Not that it wasn't to be expected," Shikamaru grinned, "but it was a good game." Kuroko crossed his arms and frowned at Shikamaru's cocky attitude.

"H-hello," Hinata said shyly as she entered the room, she had been waiting by the door for a good moment to come in and not disturb anything. Behind her was her younger sister Hanabi, she bowed but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Now we're just missing Shino," Kiba said.

"Um... A-actually he's been here for a while."

"Yes, Kuroko is right. I have been here for precisely twenty minutes now."

"Who's he?" Hanabi spoke, it didn't sound like a question with the way she said it. She sounded snobby and was looking down to Kuroko.

"Uh... I'm N-Nekoma Kuroko... I-it's n-nice to meet you," Kuroko stammered, she was quite scary for a kid.

There was a long silence, the atmosphere different with a new person in the mix, and it was a bit awkward.

"D-do you guys want to play h-hide and seek?" Kuroko spoke up, offering something to do. He's never really played it before, but he had seen other kids play it. He got weird looks, "W-we can make it a more complicated version. Like... um..."

"That sounds fun! We should add some tag into it too so Akamaru will be able to run around, he needs to get more exercise." At Kiba's comment, Akamaru growled in annoyance, though it sounded more cute than scary.

"Since Kuroko mentioned it he should be the one who seeks first," Shikamaru said with a smirk. He just didn't want to run after people.

"Excuse me..." Hinata spoke up, "How do we know when we're caught?"

"Oh! How about you have to run to a safe spot to be safe from the person that's it?

"If that's the case, then you should have to be found before you run," Hanabi added. "Otherwise it would be unfair."

"Before you do anything of the sort how about dinner first?" The group of graduates looked up to the source of the new voice. It was Shikamaru's mother. As if on cue there was a growl from somebody's stomach—long and loud. They all turned to Kuroko who was playing with the bottom of his poncho in embarrassment. He's only had that skewer of fish.

"I-I've only had a snack s-so far today… I'm famished."

"How are you even _living_ right now?!" Choji shouted in uncharacteristic exasperation. He promptly put another handful of chips in his mouth, though not before getting a scary look from Shikamaru's mother.

They all walked down the outdoor corridor and found that the food was set up in a room that connected to the outside. The sliding doors were all open so the yard was visible with all its trees and nature's white beauty. It wasn't too cold but it was a bit chilly. "Everybody get a plate and get as much food as they want."

When Kuroko entered, he looked and saw a whole bunch of adults he didn't know. He shrunk further into his poncho and scarf, shying away from the new people. He grabbed a small portion of food. It all looked delicious and everything, but he felt guilty that he couldn't try all of it. Kuroko stayed away from everyone as he ate. In these situations, he ate by lifting his mask up a bit and bringing his food under the scarf to his mouth.

"Hey, why do you have that mask?" Kuroko looked down and saw Hanabi looking up to him. "I'm sure everyone is wondering why." Kuroko didn't answer. Her stare was intimidating despite being several years younger than him. His breaths became more short and irregular. "Are you hiding something?" Her questions kept coming, one after another. "Don't you know it's impolite to not show us your face? Why are you here anyway? You aren't a part of the founding clans."

" _Hanabi!_ " Came the clipped stern voice of, who was assumed to be, her father.

Kuroko flinched hard at the tone and volume of the voice. "I-I..." his breathing became more laboured—he felt anxiety creep up and grab a hold of him as he felt everyone's eyes on him. He wanted to run away. He put his unfinished plate on a table. "Th–" he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and clenched his fists, trying to choke back his tears, "...Thank you for the food," he said shakily before turning on his heel and running to the bathroom.

"Kuroko! Wait!" Shikamaru gave a dirty look to Hanabi. "Troublesome woman," he muttered and went to chase after his fleeing friend. Shino also bristled along with his bugs.

Yoshino glanced to her husband worriedly. He got the message and followed Shikamaru to where Kuroko went. The rest of the kids were silent, feeling guilty for not intervening when Hanabi got to in his face and went all superior on him.

"Was that the kid Yoshino and Shikaku were talking to us about?" Chouza asked his wife.

"Yes. They weren't exaggerating that his appetite being non-existent." Natsuki and Chouza saw the small portion of food Kuroko took, only half of it eaten and wasn't being touched since before Hanabi started bombarding him with questions.

"Kuroko... I-Is he going to be okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"My husband and Shikamaru are going to check up on him. He'll be back out soon." Then Yoshino clapped her hands together, dissipating the downed mood of the room. "Alright kids eat your food, when Kuroko comes back you can play."

They all chorused, "Yes Yoshino-san," in sync and continued eating in silence. Hanabi pouted beside her father after being scolded.

There was a knock on their bathroom door, "Kuroko." Shikamaru could hear sniffles. He knew Kuroko was crying. Now he really wanted—no _needed_ —to know why he was like this. He flinched at any physical contact and loud voices or noises, he always covered up, and he was emotionally unstable.

There was a long pause, and then came Kuroko's tired scratchy voice, "Go away."

"No," Shikamaru replied bluntly, "I'll wait until you open the door." He put his back against the door, sliding to the floor, he would sit there for as long as it would take.

Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror. "Why... why am I so different?" He reached up to feel an ear, and it was soft—it was _real_. Moving his hair, he saw the ears that _normal_ people had.

 _I should only have one pair... but both of them work. I'm a freak._

Even if Hanabi didn't say it explicitly he got what she was trying to get across—he was smart enough to read between the lines. _Am I not human?_ He felt tears well up, blurring the vision of himself in the mirror. Kuroko didn't care if he was hurting himself from clenching his hands so hard, it helped to distract him from his internal turmoil.

It was times like these that he really wished that his family was back to how it used to be—his mother would comfort him by rub circles on his back and hum a pretty song, while his father would tell him to embrace the weakness and accept it, _accepting your faults is the first step to becoming strong, son_.

A shiver racked his body as emotion overwhelmed him. _I know… I know that Otou-san! I_ know _that I'm weak—I know that I'm a_ freak _! I just can't accept it._

 _I can't accept myself!_

Kuroko sighed shakily, his mind going back to the dark numbness as if in a cycle of torture. He loathed himself—he just wanted to be normal.

• • • • • •

Shikamaru looked up from his crossed arms when he saw legs in front of him. "Oh… hey Tou-san."

"How is he?"

Shikamaru frowned, shrugging with a deep sigh, "He won't open the door. It's been fifteen minutes."

Inside the bathroom, Kuroko was curled up into a ball in a corner. He opened his palms, staring at the blood slowly soaking through his gloves. He had been gripping his hands hard enough that he drew blood. He took off his gloves and watched in morbid fascination as the white bandages slowly absorb the fresh blood.

Shikaku decided to take drastic measures, he knew that Kuroko was a nice boy, but he was emotionally unstable and he didn't know if his injuries were self-inflicted or not. He picked the lock on the door and when he opened the door, he saw Kuroko with his mask off, staring at his bloody hand with empty eyes.

"Shikamaru, go finish eating," Shikaku ordered, and without another word he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind himself before Shikamaru could protest.

Shikamaru went back to the dining room, grabbed his plate, and went back to wait outside the washroom—a loophole that he exploited. He really wanted to see how Kuroko was doing and it was persistent in his mind.

Shikaku locked the door behind himself so nobody would walk in unexpectedly and knelt in front of Kuroko.

"Kuroko, let's get you some new bandages, alright?" Shikaku asked, and Kuroko nodded slowly in return. Sluggishly, he rolled up his sleeve and undid the bandages around his hand. He went to reach into his bag for new ones but stopped when he noticed that Shikaku already had some.

Kuroko felt dazed and before he knew it, when he came back out of his trance, he had his mask on and his hands were covered in fresh bandaged with his gloves on. He blinked owlishly for a few seconds, still unable to process things properly. It was either his high emotional stress or his fever that made him feel like this—though it was most definitely both. Kuroko didn't even hear a voice calling out to him.

"–roko, Kuroko? Are you alright?" He looked up from the floor to see Shikamaru standing in front of him.

"Uh... yes..." he said slowly, still feeling sluggish.

"Everybody's worried."

At that Kuroko's eyes widened, they were worried about him? _Worried?_ He felt a small smile creep up on his lips as he followed Shikamaru back to the dining room. When they returned everybody looked over to him and he felt another small wave of panic at the attention. Taking a deep breath and holding it for three, he breathed out and quelled his anxiety.

"H-how are you feeling?" Hinata felt bad for not stopping her sister.

"Yeah! I mean Hanabi is cold and mean and everything but–" Kiba stopped when Hanabi glared at him and cleared her throat.

"I... I'm sorry. I came off too strong in my questioning and made you feel threatened," she bowed lowly and Kuroko flustered.

"Um… a-apology accepted Hyuga-san,"

Hinata smiled at her sister who sighed lightly in relief, "K-Kuroko-kun, do y-you still want to play hide and g-go seek tag?"

Kuroko nodded, "S-sure…" he felt a little flutter of happiness in his stomach.

"Sorry, but I won't be playing," Chouji spoke up, "I hurt myself when sparring against Iruka-sensei during the exam."

"Oh, okay."

"Then you're it, remember? Count to... twenty and then come find us." Ino ran off to hide before he could start counting.

" _Cheater_!" Kiba shouted as Ino turned onto the outdoor hallway and out of sight.

"No taijutsu kids! I don't want to pay any hospital bills today," one of the parents shouted from further in the house.

"Aww but Kaa-san!" Kiba whined.

"No buts." Tsume was a tough looking woman and while she would usually let something like this slide and let the kids play, she was a firm believer in what hurts you makes you stronger, she was more concerned about property damage.

"Okay..." came the dejected sigh of Kiba, Shikamaru, however, looked relieved.

Kuroko smiled and flipped his poncho up to cover his face. The others looked at him weirdly but when he started counting slowly they ran. "One... Two... Three... Four..." Kuroko couldn't help but grin. It was weird, he felt like garbage earlier, that he shouldn't even be there, but now he was just _happy_ for some reason. He was having fun, but couldn't place the nice feeling he had inside him.

While Kuroko was counting a new person joined in on the party. "Good evening, I apologise that I'm late."

"No worries Hokage-sama. There is still food left if you'd like," Yoshino bowed politely and gestured to the table.

The other heads bowed to Hiruzen and exchanged pleasantries. He looked down to see a boy bent over covering his face with his ponch— _oh_ , it was Kuroko, he recognized.

"What are the children doing?"

"A game of hide and go seek tag," Chouza came in with a smile, Inoichi following behind to converse with Shikaku and the Hokage, "Kuroko is it."

"Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty!" Kuroko stood up and his poncho fell back down. He blinked and saw the Hokage looking at him with a smile. He nodded in respect, "G-good evening Hokage-sama," then he turned and scanned the yard, eyes flickering around to look for any abnormalities.

"What's he doing?" Ino mumbled and peeked out of her hiding spot. "He's just… _standing_ there..." she whispered to herself in confusion. She thought the spot was genius. After running outside, when Kuroko covered his eyes she snuck back in and hid in the house.

Kuroko's eyes snapped to the side, hearing a voice come from behind him. "Oh... Um, Yoshino-san, by a-any chance do you know where my d-drink cup is?" He asked—but he knew _exactly_ where it was.

"It's on the side table over there, dear."

"Oh, th-thank you." He walked silently to the table where a decorative curtain was hanging by the window. He lifted his mask, making sure no one could see, and drank some water. "Ahh... I s-should have said no hiding inside. _So_..." he paused and faced the curtain, "Would you like to run… or no?"

"Eat curtain!" Ino shouted, draping the curtain over his head as she bolted and ran around a corner. Kuroko followed, hot on her tail—literally a tail, her long ponytail gave her away while whirling the around the corner. He quickly caught up and tapped her shoulder.

"Aww man, I can't believe I was the first one out!"

"H-hey, guys—Hinata and Hanabi too!" He raised his voice and it cracked since he wasn't used to yelling, he blushed but continued, "I-I forgot to say that we c-can't hide inside!" If they broke anything they would surely get scolded by Yoshino and the other parents. "D-do you think they heard me?" Kuroko turned to ask Ino.

"I don't know. I don't think they would want to give away their spots. I'll go ask our parents if any more of us hid inside."

"Thank you, Y-Yamanaka-san."

"Please, Ino's fine."

"I-Ino-san then."

Ino smiled and went back to the porch, sitting down on the edge to kick off the snow that was stuck on her boots. "Hey, Otou-san?" She looked up from the ledge she was sitting on and saw that he was conversing with an... older looking man? Not the Hokage, he was sitting down and sipping on tea as he watched Kuroko look for the remaining people. The man wore cloth face mask—not like Kuroko's solid one—that covered his mouth and nose with a shinobi headband slanted to cover one eye. His hair was really interesting, it was _white_! _I've heard of albino people, but I've never seen one._

"Yes, Ino-chan?"

"Did any other people hide inside?" she started kicking her legs back and forth over the ledge idly, "We forgot to add something to the rules."

"No. Everyone else hid outside, you were the only one."

"Oh..." She paused in thought for a few seconds. "... Then how in the world did _I_ get caught first!? That's that last place anyone would look! ARGH!" Inoichi chuckled at his daughter's mini freak-out. She frowned and pouted as she watched the game unfold. Chouji had the same idea and plopped down beside her to watch.

Kuroko had been looking around and saw a bush move when there was no wind. Behind it was Kiba and Akamaru, the dog was scratching behind its ear and caused the bush to move. Kiba noticed Kuroko walking in their direction, his instinct telling him that they were noticed. He was hoping that it would've been played off by falling snow from the tree above him, but he didn't have the best luck and Akamaru just _had_ to scratch.

"Aww crap, Akamaru hurry! Run for the safe spot!" They just started their motion to get up and run, but Kiba ended up slipping on the snow. Kuroko took his chance and tapped the both of them.

"Noooo..." Kiba groaned face first into the snow, "Whyyy." Akamaru even whined.

"Hmmm...?" Kuroko stretched and looked up and… _Is that a leg?_ A leg was dangling off a branch near the top. Most trees leaves were already changing colours and falling, so those trees would be risky to hide in, though the tree he was under was a pine. It looked like it was Hanabi from the kimono. Kuroko climbed the tree without trying to alert her, he was feeling a little mischievous.

Hanabi frowned and scanned the ground for Kuroko, _he was just there a second ago... right? He did just get the Inuzuka. She didn't see him go anywhere though, now she was on hyperalert because she didn't see him anywhere around the yard._

She didn't notice him behind her, she didn't even hear him. Kuroko held his lips in his mouth to hold in his laughter, but couldn't hold back the smile. He grabbed her shoulders and—

" _Boo_."

There was a shriek and she tumbled from the height of the tree into a pile of snow head first. Kuroko blinked owlishly, he didn't think that she would be _that_ startled. Just before he jumped down, Kuroko noticed a bundle of black hair on the roof. With the snow, it was very obvious. He wondered if Shikamaru even noticed that his hair gave him away.

 _So that's where the lazy one chose to hide, of course._ _I'll get him later..._

When he jumped down he saw her scowling and Kiba howling in laughter. "Hahahaha! That was hilarious! _KYAAAAA!"_ he imitated her scream in an annoyingly high falsetto voice.

Hanabi glared at Kiba who slowly stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. She looked to Kuroko with a frown, "That really was quite unnecessary."

"S-sorry," he scratched behind his ear nervously. "Hmmm... It's just Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru now..."

He looked for a place he hadn't gone to yet. There was a pond at the corner of the yard, but it was ridiculous to hide in the pond when it was -10°C. Looking towards the house, the distance he had from it helped when he noticed something lavender coloured under the porch. He walked around, not straight to where she was, but eventually stood right in front of where the girl was. He waited a few seconds to lull Hinata into a false sense of security. When he felt that she relaxed after the pause, he dropped down to a crouch and tilted his head.

Hinata paled and tried to scramble out of there. It was a creative hiding spot, but it wasn't a very good in terms of manoeuvrability. He tapped her ankle, "T-that was a good spot though H-Hyuga-san," he reached out a hand and helped her out of the spot she was stuck in.

"T-thank you."

A smile danced onto his lips when he remembered where Shikamaru was hiding, _he's right above me._ Kuroko bent his knees and jumped up to the roof, scaring him shitless. Shikamaru scrambled up from his laying position and threw a large snowball at Kuroko's face. He couldn't dodge in time and it hit his mask straight on, the snow stuck to the mask with how wet it was and hindered his vision.

"T-That was dirty!"

Kuroko spun around to follow Shikamaru when a wave of dizziness caused him to slip just like Kiba and fell off the roof, a huge pile of snow following behind and falling right on top of him. After a second of struggle, Kuroko popped out of the snow pile and gave chase to Shikamaru.

He was about to get out of his sights.

"Oh? This is the first actual chase in the whole game—and it's with _Shikamaru_!" Chouza barked a laugh.

Shikamaru ran around the pond and went to climb up the only tree over there when he saw Kuroko honing in on him, "Troublesome." He could have just run to the safe spot, but he went the wrong way, the momentum from landing on the snow made him slide instead of turning around sharply. "Tch," he readied another snowball, but by then Kuroko was too close.

Kuroko leapt into the air over the pond and Shikamaru ran under him. "Ah!" He was going to crash into the tree's base, he adjusted himself in midair so his feet landed on the trunk and pushed off in the direction Shikamaru ran, tackling him down from the propulsion.

"You..." Kuroko panted, "have been tagged." That running took all of his energy and he couldn't move. Shikamaru turned over and knocked Kuroko off from on top of him.

"N-now… there's only Shino," Kuroko took a deep breath and sighed, he was tired.

"Yeah," Shikamaru put a hand out to help him up. "Come on, you need to get up so you can find him."

Kuroko took his hand graciously and was about to thank him, but suddenly took off quickly to tag Shino. When Shikamaru helped him up, he got a good visual angle behind the tree to see an unusually shaped pile of snow with two black circles.

Shino didn't have a chance to escape his snow pile from the speed Kuroko was approaching and ended up getting tagged before even moving.

"T-that was a tricky hiding spot Shino," Kuroko rested his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath. He really felt winded from that and needed to stay still to wait out the dizziness. If Kuroko didn't see his glasses in the snow he wouldn't have looked over there. It was the chase with Shikamaru that helped him find Shino.

Shikamaru laughed after Shino got up, snow was covering him completely, but his glasses looked weird and stood out in the pile of white.

"Atchoo!"

They all looked to Kuroko who was shivering, his teeth clattering. The cold was just setting in on him. It was also cooling down with the sun starting to go past the horizon—the snow that had also run down his shirt from falling off the roof did a number on him too.

"Come over here, boys! There's hot chocolate." Chouji's mother shouted.

They went back inside for the hot treat and warmed themselves up. The sliding doors to the porch were closed since the wind was picking up and went to change into spare clothing. Kuroko changed into baggy pants—which was actually his father's old pair that he cut to fit—and a large long sleeved shirt, which was also his fathers. His poncho and scarf were soaking wet from the snow that melted on them and were given to Yoshino who insisted that she could wash his clothes. He also had to take his bandages off since they were damp too. He didn't have any extra—having run out of them—so he didn't have any on. He was thankful that his wounds were all healed from the last visit with the doctor the Hokage recommended. She was really nice. Though he had scabs on his hand now from before, but that wasn't in need of a bandage anymore anyways. When Kuroko was finished changing, he exited the bathroom and peeked around the corner into the dining room. "Uh... um, Shikaku-san... D-do you have a blanket or anything? P-please?"

Shikaku turned from his conversation with Kakashi to see a white mask and curly black hair floating by the doorframe. Kuroko looked very uncomfortable.

"I'll get one for you dear," Yoshino smiled and went to a closet that held the extra linens, pillows, and blankets.

"T-thank you."

"Hey, Kuroko, why do you wear so many layers?" Kiba asked but remembered what happened with him and Hanabi. "Just wondering," he added.

"I-I feel uncomfortable without them," Kuroko answered simply from his hiding spot. "I g-guess it's an, uh, anxiety thing?" Inoichi's attention was effectively drawn, he _was_ a mental specialist after all.

"Oh."

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what was up with that mask of Kuroko's. He could sense a strong genjutsu over it but Hiruzen wasn't addressing him about it. So he let go of the topic, he trusted his Hokage. "So that's the boy that reminds you of me." Shikaku laughed at Kakashi's sudden topic of conversation.

"He's an extreme version of you alright." Inoichi drank the last of his beer, "Doesn't show a _sliver_ of skin."

Yoshino returned with the blanket, it was medium sized, black and very fuzzy. She thought that he would like it. He grabbed it and wrapped it around himself before entering the room. "It's so fluffy," he stroked it back and forth happily. It was an odd feeling, he always had bandages covering his hands—it was weird to feel something in its entirety after dulling his sense of touch for so long. He felt something touch his arm and he flinched and tensed up.

"Oh my god, Yoshino-san you _have_ to tell me where you got this!" Ino noticed the flinch but took it as if she accidentally startled him. Shikamaru frowned when he noticed, and Kiba seemed to be in thought—which in itself was strange—about how Kuroko acted. Kiba decided not to voice anything about it. He had been yelled at not to pry into things that weren't any of his business by his mother. She meant business.

They chatted idly and relaxed until the moon took over the night sky. Through a window they could see the moon illuminating the clouds it was behind as it snowed.

"Why is it snowing anyways? It's the beginning of fall!" Ino said with exasperation. She didn't like it, it made her hair frizz up and get messy.

"Otou-san said it's a cold front or something," Chouji said. "I heard him talking about some ninja reporting about the unusual weather with your father, Shikamaru."

"Some ninja had a mission out west and reported a strong storm coming. The storm probably died down by the time it got here."

"Yeah, but why _snow_! It messes up my hair!" Ino frowned, "Rain's not any better though..."

The topic of the conversation was brought over to Kiba when Akamaru barked. "I have something to tell you guys," he said seriously and went right into a story. He was telling a funny story when he, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji skipped class, though in the middle of it a fierce looking woman approached them. The tattoos on her cheeks were a dead giveaway that she was Kiba's mother, Tsume.

"Alright squirt, it's time to go home."

"But Kaaaa-saaan, we were just talking about–"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Y-yes!" He stood up quickly and straightened, he knew the true fear of being called by his full name.

"Your parents also said to get ready to leave," she got varying replies from the other children. Then she looked over to Kuroko, "You, come with me."

"M-me?" Kuroko squeaked.

Tsume nodded and cocked her head, beckoning him to follow. He was taken to another room which had the other adults in, Inoichi, Chouza and his wife Natsuki, Hiruzen and both Shikaku and Yoshino, also a man he didn't know the name of. He shrunk further into the blanket that he still had wrapped around him. He felt really small compared to everybody in the room.

"Kuroko-kun," Hiruzen spoke kindly, "Do not fret, there isn't anything to fear. The Nara's here have noticed your… health and proposed an offer to help you."

"Help?"

"Yes," Yoshino took over from Hiruzen. She wanted to ask him, it was her idea in the first place. "Kuroko-kun, over the few dinners we have had the pleasure of having you over for, we have noticed some unsettling things. Your complexion is sickly and you do not eat enough. I'm afraid that you may be malnourished." Kuroko absently stroked the blanket anxiously, its softness calming to him. "If you're aspiring to be a shinobi you will need a healthy and strong body. I have talked it over with Hokage-sama and the Akamichi to get you on a meal plan."

Kuroko blinked, "A-a meal plan?" He thought it was going to be something much worse, if anything it was a good thing—though there must be a catch, "For what cost?"

"You would have to be examined by the Akimichi to see what kind of meal plan you need. It costs–"

"Nothing," Yoshino intercepted Hiruzen, "I will pay for it."

"I-I can't accept that," Kuroko said nervously, but he was serious. He didn't want anyone spending money on or for him—he felt that he didn't deserve it. "I would like to do it... but I will pay. I might not have the money now, but I could pay a down fee and pay the rest in intervals."

Shikaku sighed heavily, "How about this then? You keep your money, we'll pay for it, and you can pay us back when you have it. No interest."

Kuroko frowned and was about to retort when another voice came in.

"Are you going to do it or no? It's that simple," Kakashi said as he looked over his book to Kuroko. He didn't really know why he was called for this meeting.

"..." Kuroko stayed silent for a moment. The people around him were being kind enough to help him. He thought it over, "I'll... agree."

"Would we be able to do the examination here?" Chouza spoke for the first time since this whole ordeal started. "It's a physical examination and questions about your diet."

"Phy- _physical_?"

"Kakashi, Inoichi, Natsuki, Yoshino, if you would please leave it would be more comfortable for Kuroko." Even though Hiruzen asked politely, it was quite obviously an order. He had promised to keep Kuroko's secret a secret, and also the boy was uncomfortable with so many people around. Chouza wouldn't get in on it though since Kuroko wouldn't need to take off his mask.

Thank Kami-sama.


	5. Chapter 5

"Th-thanks for the e-examination," Kuroko bowed to the adults and shut the door awkwardly, he felt _very_ uncomfortable after that. Sighing, he tugged on the shirt he was given and looked around. Seeing that no one around Kuroko shuffled around, he paced back in forth in his spot. He had no idea where to go.

"Oh, you're done?" Yoshino appeared in the hall with a stack of clean laundry in her arms. "The bath is ready, take one with Shikamaru." She handed Kuroko a towel, put her hand on his back and pushed him gently to the bathroom. Kuroko looked up to Yoshino and was about to refuse the offer—he had a shower recently—but she sent him a _very_ intimidating smile that refused to be defied.

He supposed that he _was_ sneezing quite frequently since the game of tag. _Yes, going against Yoshino-san would be terrifying._ The bath might also help with his fever.

Kuroko slid the door closed behind him and saw Shikamaru with a towel around his waist, his hair still up in a ponytail.

"She told me that it would save the water's heat for later uses if we went together," Shikamaru drawled with a roll of the eyes.

"O-oh..." Kuroko fidgeted, uncomfortable with undressing.

"I mean just use a fire jutsu... Troublesome." He mumbled and went into the bathroom. He really didn't understand his mother's logic, women logic altogether.

Since the Nara mansion was traditional, like most of the other clan's housing, it followed the rule of the toilet being in a separate room from the bathtub and shower. The room with the bathtub and shower was connected to the entry room which serviced as a laundry room.

Kuroko undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist. He folded his clothes and put them in a basket. He had to keep the bandages around his hand on though since it was a fresh wound. He needed to keep his mask on though, lest Shikamaru see his appendages. Kuroko slid the door open a bit and saw Shikamaru look over to him, he was just entering the bath with its steaming hot water. Kuroko sat down on the stool and started washing. He could feel Shikamaru's eyes staring at him.

Shikamaru was careful to keep his face blank, _Kuro's way too skinny. I… I can see his_ ribs _!_ He frowned in concern, _he's got a lot of scars too..._ Though from what he could see were just lighter lines of scar tissue, most of them were very faded and were hard to notice unless looking closely.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Uh... Um, sure." Kuroko stammered. He heard water sloshing and heard Shika talk from behind him.

"You don't seem used to this." He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kuroko still had his mask on. His face had been turned away from him and the black band blended in with his hair.

"I'm _n-not_!" Kuroko squeaked and jolted in surprise, flushing red when he felt the sponge on his back. It was different from when he was just by himself. He shivered as the sponge lathered his back, he bit his lip. Shikamaru smirked a bit when he saw that his ears were red.

"There. All clean," Shikamaru gave him a light pat on the back with a little grin.

"T-thanks." Kuroko needed to wash his hair ears and tail now without Shikamaru seeing. "Can... Can you look away, please?"

Shikamaru smirked at the implication and felt like teasing him now, "What? You got a har—"

" _N-no_!" Kuro's face burned heatedly, "That's not it! It's just... _please_..." _I don't want you to see me._

"Alright."

Kuroko sighed in relief and looked to see Shikamaru turned to face the wall. He felt bad for making him do this, but he was scared of the consequences when he saw what he was. After he lathered his tail and ears, he washed off with the faucet and put his mask back on.

Kuroko baulked when he stuck his foot in, "It's hot." Really hot, his skin was turning red. He slowly sank into the water and got used to the heat.

Shikamaru moved to face Kuroko and stared at him blandly. "Is it really comfortable to wear that in the bath?"

"N-no. It's hot and hard to breathe," Kuroko said truthfully. It was quite hard to breathe because of the steam.

"Take it off then," Shikamaru offered. "Don't worry I won't look."

"Mmmm... Okay..." He gave in surprisingly quickly, though to make sure Shikamaru didn't look, he got him to face the other way, so they were back to back. He made sure to bring his tail in between his legs. He took the mask off and let it float on the water—it didn't even break the water tension. He looked down through the water to see his tail, moving it back and forth felt weird under the water.

"How did you think you did on the test?" Shikamaru spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Well I know you _passed_ , but..."

"I think I just barely passed the written test," he placed his hands on top of the water, playing around with the surface tension.

"You weren't feeling well were you?" He remembered to when Kuroko stumbled and hunched over a desk. He was unusually unresponsive and out of it that day—then he recalled Kuroko taking that pill earlier.

"N-not really. I think I had a fever." He still had one, but it was getting better with the medication, _I have to take another one soon._ There were little splashing noise as Kuroko absently fooled around with the water.

"A _fever_?!" Shikamaru raised his voice and when he felt Kuroko jolt he made an effort to calm down, "Why didn't you tell Iruka-sensei? He probably could have rescheduled it for another date."

"I didn't..." Kuroko paused and tried to reorient himself, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous, "want to inconvenience him..." his breathing became slow and shallow at long intervals.

Shikamaru sighed heavily at his friend. He was too considerate. _He really needs to take care of himself_. _Speaking of which_...He's been oddly quiet for a while. "Kuro, are you okay?" No answer. Shikamaru instinctively turned around to check on Kuroko.

"Oh man." His reaction was surprisingly lacklustre, _s_ _o_ that's _why he's like this..._

Shikamaru immediately saw Kuroko's ears when he turned. Kuroko was shifted from the movement and slumped against his back, unconscious since... he didn't know when. Regardless of the shocking discovery, his immediate thought that went through his mind was to get him out of the water. He lifted him and laid him down on the carpet in the laundry room. He covered him with a towel. "Hey, Tou-san!" Shikamaru shouted from the door, poking his head out. He saw his father lean back in a chair down the hall.

Shikaku looked over to his son and got up to walk over to him. It seemed urgent. "Yes, Shika?"

"Kuroko–uh, wait just a second." Shikamaru closed to door and ran to get the mask that his Kuroko's ears and tail. He slipped it over his head and sideways so it wouldn't hinder his breathing. He opened the door again. "Kuro fell unconscious in the bath. The heat got to him I think."

Shikaku entered the bathroom and saw Kuroko lying on the ground. "Did he have his mask on?"

"Yeah, but I made him take it off while in the bath. We were back to back so I didn't notice how long he was out," Shikamaru sighed, he was concerned.

Shikaku blinked, "You made him take it off."

"Yeah?" Shikamaru feigned ignorance, though he saw that his father immediately saw through it.

Shikaku sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, "So you saw."

"Yeah..." Shikamaru looked down. He felt bad that he lied, but he didn't know his father already knew—and because of that, he was wondering for how long this had been known, but now wasn't the time for that.

Shikaku sighed, first things first, take care of Kuroko. _Then_ he could question his son, while the boy could get some answers—even though he didn't really have any. He could see Shikamaru's thought process like a book. Shikaku himself still had questions unanswered.

"Does he have pyjamas anywhere?"

Shikamaru grabbed them from the basket in on the shelf. It was to hold the fresh clothes you were going to change into after bathing. His clothes consisted of a large black shirt and matching pants, and a scarf for no doubt covering his head. Shikaku would have to handle this part.

Without even a glance, Shikamaru had left the bathroom without his father's instruction, he was also already in his sleeping clothes. When Shikaku finally got the boy decent—with a small amount of difficulty—he carried him to the couch in the living room. Shikamaru was at the coffee table folding a fan out of paper. He'd had heat exhaustion once and it was _not_ fun, hallucinations included in the overheated daze he was in.

Without looking up from the little craft Shikamaru spoke, "I always wondered why he wore that mask."

Shikaku scratched his head, unsure on how to explain the situation. "I don't know all the details, but..." he sighed, "From my theory, he's been wearing it for a long time. The mask, it hides his... appendages."

"I think I gathered that Tou-san," Shikamaru finished the crude paper fan and started to lightly fan Kuroko. His mask was on—just in case Yoshino came along—but not on entirely, the band just had to be around his head for the seal and genjutsu to take effect. This way they could cool Kuroko down while his body temperature regulated.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow at his son's attitude, though he could feel why. He was left out of the loop, not trusted enough to be told. "Shikamaru," Shikaku started, "he considers you his best friend. I doubt he wanted you to start avoiding him because of it."

"Yeah, but—"

"I don't know what he's gone through—I could only guess and assume—but no matter what it was, it had to be a rough time for him." Shikaku would have continued talking but noticed that Kuroko was walking up.

Kuroko was feeling dizzy and disoriented, not to mention he felt cold. He shivered a little and his eyes cracked open. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to gather where exactly he was before moving around. His vision was still a bit blurry and he looked to the side, seeing two blurs of people who were coming into focus.

"Wha... what... happened?" He was slowly regaining his bearings. "Shika... maru?" He blinked and his eyes widened, "Shikaku?" Realization dawned upon him.

All colour drained from his face and he suddenly felt very scared and venerable. He looked away from Shikamaru and bit his lip in habit. It was going to be the same as last time. Scenarios were running through his head as his mind panicked. Ostracism. Extortion. Violence. Tears brimmed his eyes as the most prominent and terrifying thought that shook him to the core.

 _Shikamarunotacceptingme._

"Kuroko." The boy flinched hard at the voice of his friend. "Why are you so scared?" he asked calmly.

"Be-because, y-you saw. _You saw_!" He hiccupped as his breath because uneven with his tears, his breathing unstable in his wave of emotion. He wanted to hide. Cover himself. He reached over to grab a blanket.

But a hand reached out to stop him and bright cyan met with analytical brown, the cyan struggled against the brown and gave way.

"Yes I saw—and I don't care." Shikaku just had to smile at his son's blunt statement. He was right to leave the situation to him and not butt in.

"You..." his cyan eyes blinked owlishly, Kuroko couldn't comprehend his words, "Don't... care?"

"No."

"T-then... you don't mind t-that I'm... different? _Weird_?"

Shikamaru had to laugh lightly, a chuckle, "You've always been weird. What's adding some more weird into the equation going to do?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh..."

Shikamaru looked up to his dad when Kuroko froze, "Tou-san, I think he's broken."

"Who's broken?" A voice asked as they turned a corner. Suddenly all of their eyes widened and snapped to Yoshino who walked in without any of them noticing.

"How much did you hear Yoshino?" Shikaku asked cautiously, he wanted to kick himself. He could see Kuroko starting to panic again.

"It wouldn't really matter if I'd known for the whole time now would it?" She walked in with a bright smile. She'd known since about a week prior. Shikamaru and Kuroko sparred and got dirty and while Kuroko was changing she saw. The door wasn't closed all the way—that door tended to pop open by itself sometimes—and she just happened to be walking by.

"You _what_?" Shikamaru felt very left out of the loop now. Both of his parents knew while he didn't.

"You don't find it weird either?"

"Heck no," she waved a hand dismissively, "It's adorably cute!" No Nara in that household could disagree with that. Though the two male Nara were worried about that sparkling look in her eyes. "Now take that mask off," she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Um... b-but Yoshino-san—"

"No butts," Yoshino cut him off quickly. Despite knowing that she was being unreasonable, she knew that Kuroko needed a push in the right direction. He needed confidence— _con-fi-dence_ —and that meant getting him out of his comfort zone.

"O-okay..." he gave in and took it off. His ears were back and he looked down, away from them. There was a quiet high pitched squeal coming from beside him and arms wrapped around him in a hug. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"You're just so cute!" Yoshino cuddled him.

Shikamaru and Shikaku blinked owlishly. She was being weird.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he reached out to Shikamaru in a silent plea for help. _Oh no_. He didn't want to get his mother angry and turn her good mood sour. She could flip like a switch, and right now, _Kuroko_ was that switch. He had to smile when Kuroko blushed and pouted a bit when his mother started petting him.

"Your ears are so soft!" She was gently rubbing his ears and Kuroko couldn't help but lean into the affection, his cat side kicking in. Yoshino giggled when he started to relax and yawned. Kuroko was nodding off, he was trying to stay awake but his eyes just wanted to close and stay shut.

"Alright Yoshino, that's enough. Boys get ready for bed."

"Yeah, ok. Come on Kuroko." Shikamaru himself yawned.

Kuroko was brought to the washroom again so they could both brush up. He hadn't thought so far ahead to bring a toothbrush, but it was alright because the Nara's had extras. Yoshino liked to buy things that were on sale in bulk.

When in the bathroom Kuroko became more alert, a wave energy waking him up from his previous sleepy daze. He went to speak to Shikamaru but choked a little when he swallowed the toothpaste. He grimaced. It was horrible to swallow, the minty flavour overwhelming.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked with curiosity. He wasn't quite used to seeing his friend's full face, let alone some of the expressions he was making. The way his ears and tail moved fascinated him, but he was indifferent enough not to stare—he looked out of the corner of his eye sometimes though.

"Bleh," he moved his tongue on the roof of his mouth to try and get the taste off, "I swallowed toothpaste."

"Here," Shikamaru handed him a glass of water, the communal cup to rinse with— _though he doesn't need to know that._ He was just too lazy to go to the kitchen to grab another glass.

"Thanks," Kuroko quickly took the contents down and was relieved of that minty paste. He wiped his chin of the water that dripped down. "Hmm?" He tilted his head in question when he noticed Shikamaru staring.

"Nothing."

When they got to Shikamaru's bedroom—Kuroko hadn't been in it yet despite his many visits—Kuroko looked around curiously. His ears flicked around with his more playful mood. The room was surprisingly... neat. Nothing out of place. Kuroko didn't really expect anything else but he hoped there would be some personality to the space.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, was a bit flustered. He noticed that there was no futon on the floor. _Do we have to share?_

"Sorry boys, I didn't get to set up the bed yet," Yoshino said as she opened the door with her foot and came in with a huge comforter and blankets in her arms. Shikaku was behind her holding the pillows. She was too stubborn to let him carry the mountain of blankets she had.

 _Well, that answers that..._ Shikamaru mused. He had to stifle a laugh at his father's expression, Shikaku looked annoyed.

"Bed?" Kuroko questioned, tail wafting back and forth slowly, ears perking up.

Shikaku scoffed lightly, "Did you think we'd let you sleep on the floor?" He asked rhetorically, but Kuroko's reaction made Shikaku think that it was exactly that. He decided not to voice anything about it.

"I brought that blanket you like too." Yoshino untucked it from under her arm.

Kuroko's eyes lit up. He _really_ liked that blanket. His tail wafted back and forth happily as he watched Yoshino set up his bed. Kuroko offered to help, but she insisted that she had the magic hands to make a wonderful bed.

"Now get to sleep. We have somewhere to bring you tomorrow Kuroko."

"O-okay?" And with that, the door was shut and the lights were turned off.

Kuroko laid in the futon with a small content smile. It was very comfortable, the fluffy futon cradling him with the duvet, and the soft furry blanket on top. He pet the blanket as he laid down, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had gotten this wave of energy as soon as he tried to fall asleep.

"Shika?" He asked quietly and he got no reply. He sat up and looked over to the lump in the bed. He put his chin on the mattress of Shikamaru's bed. "Shika?" He asked again, "You awake?"

"Trying not to be." Kuroko frowned with a noise that Shikamaru recognized as a whine. Shika's eyebrow rose as he turned to lay the other way to face Kuroko. He didn't expect to see Kuroko right at the edge of his bed. The moonlight coming in through his window illuminated Kuroko's face. His eyes glowed unnaturally in the light. It was haunting, but the pout on his face negated it and made it look cute. "Why, what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, what do you want to do then?" Shika asked, propping his chin upon his hand.

"I-I don't know... play something? Talk?" He offered. "Questions?"

"How about questions."

Kuroko laid back down looked up at the ceiling, "What's your favourite colour?"

Shikamaru almost laughed at the simplicity of the question. "Green. Yours?"

"Blue."

"Hmm," Shikamaru contemplated his question, "What's your favourite food?"

"S-seafood in general, but not oysters. Blegh." He made a face, they were terrible. His father enjoyed them and he was curious so _naturally_ , he wanted to see why his father liked them so much. It was the first and last time he had it. "I-It's all slimy and gooey." He leaned his head sideways on Shika's bed and wrapped the fluffy blanket around him.

"I like mackerel and kelp."

"Mmmm, fish." Shikamaru chuckled—it was certainly catlike to like fish. Then he saw him yawn, large and long. Kuroko's eyes watered from it. "What do you think people think when they think? Can your thoughts have thoughts?"

"Kuroko," Shikamaru started, "no getting philosophical on me." _He's way past tired and going into the crazy phase..._ "If you really need to know ask Ino." He humoured.

They were in silence for a while and Shikamaru had to wonder if Kuroko had fallen asleep yet. He was still leaning into his bed but nonetheless looked comfortable. "Kuroko?"

"Mm?" Came the high pitched squeak, he was too sleepy to respond properly.

"Can... can I feel your ears?" Kuroko made another noise, but that didn't really tell him anything. _Is that a yes or no?_ Shikamaru slowly reached out a hand to touch it, taking it as a yes. His finger brushed the tip of the ear and it flicked, he smiled a little as Kuroko shifted. His hand came down again and found that his hair was just as soft as his ears.

Soon enough he fell asleep.

• • • • • •

Yoshino Nara has had her share of cuteness for the last few days, but this was making her cute-receptors go haywire. She couldn't stop her giggling as she grabbed the camera. _This is album worthy_ , _and he's_ not _going to like it._

Shikamaru woke up to bright flashes—and giggling. He didn't like what those two meant in one scenario.

" _Okaa_ -san... It's too early for this," he groaned and pulled on his arm to shield his eyes. His other arm, he noticed, was really warm, and weighed down by something.

"Nonsense," she chided and took another picture despite her son's displeasure.

Shikamaru looked down to where his mother was looking and found the source of his warm arm. Kuroko was leaning onto it with his arm grasping it. There was another flash and he moved to get up to stop her. She was going to wake Kuroko up with all that flashing. " _Kaa_ -san."

When he got up the arm that had been supporting Kuroko disappeared and made him topple over. Kuroko bumped the floor and jolted awake, almost jumping. "That..." he breathed, shaky from the sudden jump in adrenaline, "is _not_ a fun way to wake up." His heart was racing. He could feel his tail poof up from the scare.

"Sorry." He heard Shika say from behind him.

"I came to wake you two up for breakfast," Yoshino slid the camera into her sleeve, "be at the table in five."

After getting dressed and having breakfast—not without Yoshino teasing them about the pictures and flaunting them to her husband, much to Shikamaru's annoyance—Shikaku had Kuroko follow him to the Akimichi's compound for the start of the meal plan. Since Shikaku was so familiar with the place he just walked in without any approval from the guards. They walked through multiple hallways before entering an office.

"Chouza, Kuroko's here for the details."

"Um, uh... H-hi? Akimichi-sama."

"Hello, again Kuroko-kun. Chouza is fine," he smiled warmly, "I'll give you the details about the plan." The man had a few papers in his hands. Documents. "The plan will include three meals each day. They'll start out small to get your appetite back to normal standards. The meals are balanced and include everything you need. If you get hungry between meals you're free to have a snack, but you must eat all the food you're given."

After the full rundown, Chouza gave Kuroko the papers. "The last sheet has a pass that you can bring to any of our restaurants to get your food there. If you're going out on a longer-term mission we will supply nutritional shakes."

"T-thank you Chouza-sama."

Kuroko went to leave with Shikaku and as the door closed Chouza spoke, "Good luck with tomorrow!"

"What do I need luck for?" Kuroko asked Shikaku with a curious tilt of his head.

"You'll find out," Shikaku couldn't help but smirk and Kuroko suddenly had a foreboding feeling about the next day. "Oh, and Yoshino will want you over for dinner again this week." He chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

And he was alone again.

"I-I guess I'll go practice," he mused. _I have a bad feeling about tomorrow._ Better be prepared and not need it rather than not.

• • • • • •

Kuroko woke up with a start, the falling sensation waking him up. He twisted himself to land upright and looked around in a panic to help remember where he was. He had fallen asleep in the same tree that he had camped out on after he trained. As he fell off the tree and fell to the ground, he adjusted himself to land in a crouch. After finding his blankets in the snow, he sealed them away. He looked to the sun—he was almost late for the assigning of teams. He glanced down from the monument and saw the academy not too far away. There were two options. But before Kuroko could contemplate on which one he had already lunged off the side of it and slid down the face of the monument. Nearing the bottom, he gathered chakra to his feet and palm to slow his descent.

He bolted to the academy.

The first bell rang and he _just_ saw Iruka enter the building. He found his classroom and jumped up to the ledge of the second floor's windows and scaled up to the third. He panted from the exertion and looked around the classroom. Some students looked at him with wide eyes. He was lucky that Shikamaru was at the window. He knocked.

"Shika, open the window!" He whisper yelled, his uneven breaths fogging the inside of his mask. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but decided not to just to bug him.

"Should... should w-we let him in?" Hinata didn't know what to do. This hadn't happened before. Sure there were ridiculous happenings with Naruto and his pranks, but even _he_ hadn't scaled the school building.

"Hahaha! What's he doing at the windowsill?" Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked from his head.

"S-Shika! _Please_?" He banged on the window lightly and it fogged around his hand. When he just smirked again, Kuroko decided to take action. Shikamaru looked at Kuroko curiously when he started going through hand signs. _Oh no_ , his eyes widened, comprehending what Kuroko was about to do.

"Wait, don—!"

He reaction was too late, and with a poof they swapped places. Shikamaru flailed his arms and grabbed the window ledge in a panic, almost falling off. Iruka entered the room not a moment later. He raised an eyebrow. The more rowdy members of the class were struggling to not laugh.

"Shikamaru-kun, I didn't think you were the type to be late on graduation day." _Not to mention putting the effort in to climb the wall..._ He thought absently and scratched his scar with a sigh, "Someone open the window for him please," Kuroko opened it for him, and he almost burst out in laughter at Shikamaru's expression. What made it funnier was that on top of his ponytail that stuck up into the air was a layer of snow that fell down on him.

Ino made a noise at the back of her throat before laughing and pointing at Shikamaru, "You look like an idiot!"

Shikamaru just sighed and sat next to Kuroko and punched his arm roughly. Kuroko winced but knew he deserved it.

"I _so_ won't be telling you what happened between Sasuke and Naruto."

Kuroko blinked and looked over to the two boys mentioned. They were at the same table and a seat was empty in between them and they were both frowning, looking away from each other with clear disgust.

"Alright, I'll be calling out the teams!" Looking through the clipboard he found that the list wasn't there. He cleared his throat. "Um... just a minute please..." He double checked through the few papers on his clipboard. Then he went through his pedestal, he paused in thought and remembered back to the meeting with the Hokage. When he received the list and went through it with the man, he ended up putting the paper back down and exiting the room. _How could I be so stupid?_ He sighed, "I'll be right back."

• • • • • •

"I was wondering when he would notice." Azuma stroked his goatee. Hiruzen had to chuckle at how Iruka's face changed when he realized what he did.

Hiruzen was in his office with his prized crystal ball on the desk. A few Jounin-sensei have joined him in watching over the children.

"That was some stunt that kid pulled off," another Jounin spoke about Kuroko's showy entrance. It was creative. "He's weird though."

The door slammed open and Iruka stopped and bowed, he didn't think the Hokage would still be in the meeting room that they left off in. "Excuse me." He bowed again and ran out the door. Iruka's hasty entrance and exit was not unexpected to the shinobi in the room. A few laughed at how flustered the man was.

• • • • • •

"Wow, that was fast Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. It had only been three minutes since he left, he must have run pretty quickly.

" _Now_ I'll start calling out the teams." He sighed and filed through the names and teams in order of team number.

"So what team do you think you'll be on?"

"It will be just like my dad's team. Chouji, Ino, and I will be the new InoShikaCho team. I guess they want to keep the tradition going... Troublesome, I'll be stuck with that annoying woman for _years_."

"Hey! Would it really be that bad?!"

"I wonder who I'll be with..."

"—and Kuroko Nekoma! You are team four!"

Kuroko blinked, he hadn't been paying attention and didn't hear his teammate's names. Oh well, when their Sensei calls on them he will be able to see who they are.

"Team four, please follow me." A man of Jounin rank, known from the type of flak jacket, addressed them. He had black hair so wavy that it bounced with each step, and his stubble made him look older than he probably was. Sharp amber eyes looked over the three of them, he scoffed.

Kuroko stood up and followed the man, two other boys also did. They were two of the civilian students, one shorter than Kuroko with a hat covering brown hair and green eyes, looking excited and bouncing around. The other was taller with long dark blue hair in a ponytail and glasses with hazel eyes, he stared at the Jounin and analyzed him. He didn't know their names since they never talked before. He wouldn't even be surprised if they didn't know his name. He could see them exchanging worried looks with each other.

 _So they're friends?_

They stopped in a training field with a vast amount of trees, a rock face and a stream. That was all they could see from their vantage point in the clearing where they sat down. "Alright, so each of you introduce yourselves."

"Alright! Yo, I'm Shouma Naka!" The boy introduced with energy, "Should we do likes and dislikes? Dreams? Well, I'll do them anyways. I like animals—my favourites are cats—and food. I dislike it when people call me short. And tall people, don't like 'em. When I'm a Jounin or something I want to be known as _The Destroyer of Masses_." He lowered his voice dramatically to go with the last part.

While cleaning his glasses the other one introduced himself, "Shiki Yuuma. I like winning, and money. I dislike know-it-all's and losing. Dream... I don't really have one."

Lastly, it was Kuroko. He could feel the piercing gaze of his peers and new sensei. "W-well my name is Kuroko Nekoma. I-I like kind people and my friends... I dislike people who t-try to remove my mask, as for my dream... I want to be strong."

"What about you Sensei?" Shiki asked, "What's your name?"

The man smirked, "I'm your new teacher, or rather I _might_ be. There is one more test before I choose to pass you or not. If you pass you'll get my name, and as for the test... The test is to..." He spread his arms, gesturing to the area around them.

" _Survive_."

• • • • • •

 **Hey, guys! I haven't been updating much so I figured that I should update what I have done. I** _ **was**_ **planning to stockpile some chapters, but I have quite the bad habit of procrastinating so that obviously didn't happen. College has been a living hell so far and I haven't had much time to write.**

 **I got some shifts in emotion from ya didn't I? Well, I hope so, I wrote it with that intention. I like having a variety of emotion in my chapters. :D**

 **Please comment and/or vote if you liked it. Or comment if you have any tips on grammar or something. I'm all ears.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers! A long-awaited update! This chapter is dedicated almost exclusively to the Genin test. I hope that you're ready for some action! Long paragraphs and dialogues! Yay~**

 **Happy reading!**

• • • • • •

" _Survive_ ," and with a small puff of smoke, he vanished in a shunshin.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait, _what_? Does that mean we have to survive the wilderness? For how long? Dude... this _sucks_ ," Shouma rambled in shock.

"Shouma, come, we can do this." Shiki pulled the shorter boy closer to him and whispered, "Let's ditch this guy, nobody wanted to be on a team with him anyways. He's strange, doesn't that mask give you weird vibes? When he leaves, we meet up and go."

"Y-yeah."

"Let's scout the area and meet back here in twenty minutes."

Kuroko nodded blankly and went along with the plan. He didn't really want to say anything to get him on their bad side, so he just let them take the lead. He overheard their conversation and decided to leave them alone as they wished. He wouldn't be able to force them to like him anyway.

When he came back to the clearing, he waited, waited... and waited. He sighed and stood up. "I should have known..." At least he knew how to survive outside, even in the cold snow. He went to the cave he found and sat down, he cupped his hands over his mouth and breathed warm air on them. It was getting late, and the sun was almost past the horizon. He unsealed a few ration bars. They didn't taste that great, but they would give him the energy he would need. He couldn't just leave to eat what the Akimichi have planned for him. He was in the cave for a while, a few hours from the stars that were in the sky.

It was going to be a long night.

As soon as he finished that thought, he heard screams in the distance. They were faint, past the other side of the clearing and further into the trees. Instantly he stiffened, straining his ears for any sounds. He heard a footstep, and it was silent for a few seconds, but he knew better, then the footfalls continued to come closer.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It's been oddly silent for too long.

His ears perked when he heard a whistling noise was drawing near, something was flying through the air towards him. From the tone of the whistle, he thought it was a kunai. When it came into view, he dodged and noticed a piece of paper at the end of it. An explosive tag. He bolted out of there and was confused when the tag didn't go off. He sighed lightly, it was a dud. Then, unexpectedly, he was almost blinded by a bright flash. If he didn't smell smoke beforehand, he wouldn't have been prepared to dive behind a tree.

He stayed on guard, waiting for the next move. No doubt it was his sensei that ambushed him. He had ordered them to survive, simple to underestimate the task, but that's precisely what the man wanted. From the screams he heard earlier, he assumed that his "teammates" have been the unfortunate first victims. Kuroko came to think that if he didn't hear those cries, he wouldn't have expected the ambush. In a twisted way, it was supposedly a good thing that they ditched him. Otherwise, he would have been finished, probably. He didn't like the thought of leaving them alone in the cold though.

The next assault was a wave of shuriken, and he had no choice other than to take one to the shoulder. It dug in pretty deep. He didn't rip it out because otherwise he would risk unblocking the wound and start to bleed out. He was glad that he read those strategy and tactic books that Shikamaru had. They had a whole bunch of nifty facts in them that were beneficial to him at the moment. Kuroko ran to an opening in the field, rather than being in the woods and not being able to keep track of the attacker, his sensei. He needed to figure out where the man was. He was good, of course he would be, the man was a Jounin. Kuroko didn't stand a chance and he knew it. He would somehow have to catch the man by surprise.

"You're smarter than the others," Kuroko heard the man approach from behind. "Fell for a simple pitfall," he sighed heavily, Kuroko almost laughed at that, and his possibly soon-to-be-sensei caught on to his amusement. "I'll tell you what I told the other two. You need to survive until morning, try to fight a bit better than them please," he turned on his heel and left in a wisp of smoke. Kuroko heard the man say 'pathetic' under his breath before he disappeared.

The words echoed through Kuroko's head, 'fight a bit better than the others'. Okay, so that meant that he had to fight back at some point. Running and hiding wasn't the only point of this test. Kuroko had an advantage since he was used to these kinds of conditions—sleepless nights in the cold were a norm these days for him. He sighed, it was going to be a long and stressful night.

He was worried about the other two though. It was getting darker earlier because of the season and thus got colder, faster. From what the man said he could guess that the other two were still in the pitfall. He could risk going to help them out... but he couldn't trust them.

Kuroko nodded to himself, he couldn't just leave them alone. As he made way to where the screams came from—he could remember where the sound came from—he kept kunai at the ready, prepared to deflect projectiles. When he saw the pitfall the man talked about, he approached cautiously and peeked over the edge.

"H-hello?" He got closer and waved down to the two and noted that there were scuff marks around the hole indicating that they have been trying to get out.

The two boys had no other options, nothing they tried was in their attempts to get out was sucessful, so they gave up. Shiki sat on the ground, leaning on the wall of the hole while Shouma laid on his back in the dirt.

"Kuroko?!" Shouma sat up quickly with his shout, surprised to even see him.

" _Shh_!" Kuroko put a finger to where his lips would be to try and silence him, "Sensei could be around."

"You actually came." Shiki didn't think he would actually go to them, much less help them out.

"Y-yeah. Have you guys tried using kunai to get out?" That's what he would do if he were stuck in a hole.

"What do you mean?" Shiki asked. He was the more intelligent one out of the two stuck in the hole.

"L-lodge the kunai in the wall and use them as footholds."

"Oh! _Mmph!_ " Shouma was cut off from his loud exclamation by Shiki. "Great idea!" he whispered after licking the hand on his mouth.

Suddenly there was a metallic clang as Kuroko turned his head. He heard a shuriken coming and knew he couldn't avoid it in time due to his position, but turned his head so it would hit his mask. He got up and tried defending against the onslaught but was forced to retreat back from where he came from.

"What's going on up there? Nekoma?!" Shouma shouted as he looked up. He saw the projectiles flying above them from the pit trap.

"Come on Shouma, let's get out of here."

After a few failed attempts, due to the kunai not being lodged in far enough, they got out to see no trace of Kuroko around. His footprints already hidden by the snow and wind.

"Shouldn't we use the hole for shelter?" Shouma had a stroke of brilliance, "It'll keep us from the wind." He shivered, he hasn't dressed appropriately for the weather.

"He _did_ say we just had to survive..."

• • • • • •

Kuroko did not let up in his dead sprint. He needed to gain ground and put distance between him and the threat. Approaching the clearing, he noted that the depth of the snow looked was around his waist height. Using chakra to give him an initial boost, he ran at a tree that didn't have snow on the bark and utilised another burst to help him leap into the middle of the clearing. That way there would be no trail to where he would be.

Now he could prepare his hiding spot in plain sight.

Luckily, he landed at a spot where the ground dipped, making it that the snow surrounding him was up to his eye level when sitting down. He dug some snow away, making more elbow room so there would be no risk he would ruin his makeshift shelter. Kuroko could already feel himself warming up. The hole he created blocked the wind, while his mask protected his face from the flurry of snow.

Looking around cautiously, he lobbed kunai high into the air around him in a circle. Each one creating small holes in the snow, and Kuroko hoped that the wind and snow would hide them soon.

Now that his trap was laid out, he tilted his head back so his mask would be the only part of him visible.

Good thing it was white.

• • • • • •

Kuroko sighed silently. He's been as still as he possibly could for… he thought for a moment, about two hours— _It's around three am I think?_ He was getting stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, his neck in the most discomfort. He also had a headache coming on, the result of mental strain and being awake for so long.

Kuroko needed to keep aware of his surroundings, and while he usually filtered out sounds for comfort, he couldn't afford that in the current situation. Each noise had to be heard and be differentiated from each other. The real headache was the wind. It was blowing east, and while that was simple enough to keep track of, it changed uncontrollably both in direction and strength. A quick shift in the wind caused all the sounds to alter around him, an influx of leaves rustling and branches creaking when it abruptly moved in a different direction.

It was a challenge to try and listen for anything that didn't sound natural with the wind.

He could only take solace in his trap. Kuroko didn't have much confidence in his skills, but he was sure it would work well enough for him to escape another assault—but before that, he would have to confront his possible Sensei. Surviving couldn't be the only requirement to pass, he was sure about that.

He would try and get a few hits on the man, that was his goal for this test. Kuroko started to doubt himself but recalled the advice he and Shikamaru received. Shikaku told them to use what they knew to it's fullest potential. It was what initially made him think of how versatile chakra strings really were. No hand signs were required, and he could hide his hand's movements from under his poncho. He could also play on how he would be underestimated.

Kuroko smiled, _the man won't know what hit him!... Hopefully._ Despite feeling drained mentally, he felt prepared.

• • • • • •

Hidden in the underbrush, the man smirked. _Clever idea. I wouldn't have seen him at all if I didn't sense his chakra._ He was now interested in the kid. If a sole Genin were up against a Jounin, it would be immediate defeat—but Kuroko played around the immediate danger with cunning ideas.

 _Let's get this started._ The man drew a few kunai and silently jumped onto a tree branch when the wind picked up as to not make any sound. To the Jounin's alarm, he saw the mask of Kuroko twitch in his direction. His smirk shifted to a grin, _oh this kid is_ sharp _._ _So he could hear that this branch I landed on was from an unnatural cause._

Not giving Kuroko any further time to think, he flung a kunai at Kuroko's head before using shunshin to approach from behind. Rather than blocking the blade with his mask as the Jounin initially thought, Kuroko straightened his head and the kunai flew by harmlessly.

He thought that Kuroko would block the blow with his mask as he did before by the pit trap—he thought wrong. The Jounin quickly drew another kunai to parry his own attack.

 _If that was on purpose I'd be impressed,_ the man frowned thoughtfully. _Actually, that's already happened._

Slowly getting up from the ground, Kuroko crouched into a defensive stance. He couldn't say that he didn't expect another kunai to be aimed for his face, but he had a hunch from the man's actions beforehand. When metal had rained down upon him by the pit hole, there were three instances where he blocked kunai with his mask.

The man saw Kuroko shiver, wind cutting through both of them. He noticed that with how Kuroko was leaning forwards, he couldn't tell where his arms were under his poncho. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Kuroko was waiting for a chance, a chance to somehow get the man into the air. It was the pivotal point in his plan.

Kuroko shifted slightly, getting uncomfortable. His hands were getting really cold.

 _He's_ definitely _smarter than the other two_ , the Jounin reiterated once again, narrowing his eyes at the comically short boy in front of him. When he ambushed the other two, Shiki and Shouma, they both went straight for him and charged straight into the pit hole. Their stupidity almost made him laugh. Almost.

Seeing a moment of distraction from the quirk in facial expression, Kuroko threw a projectile at the Jounin from under his poncho. White flew by, almost hitting him and the man frowned. It was a snowball. _What is he playing at?_ Then Kuroko threw another, and he didn't need to move as it fell to the ground just before his feet. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow, _Did I judge wrong?_

"What's that going to do kid?" he was getting irritated.

Kuroko threw another.

Okay, _now_ he was angry. His beady orange eyes narrowed dangerously as he caught the snowball, "E— _nough_!" and crushed it in an iron grip.

Bad choice.

There was an audible hiss when the shuriken embedded deep into the palm of his hand. Blood flowed freely and dripped onto the snow. " _Fuck_ that's in deep," he grumbled under his breath. Gritting his teeth, he tugged sharply and ripped out the shuriken. He wouldn't be able to use that hand anymore, tendons were cut and he couldn't move his index, middle, and ring fingers.

Just as the offending shuriken was thrown to the side, Kuroko spun on the ball on his feet and whipped a group of snowballs from within his scarf in a horizontal line. With actual effort put into the move this time around, the Jounin only had enough time to jump over them from the close distance.

Reaching his goal, Kuroko flicked his wrist up, and some of the hidden projectiles shot up from under the snow.

"Nice try." The man grabbed a kunai and deflected them, but couldn't react in time for the snowballs that were thrown earlier to shoot up from under him. A kunai went through the bottom of his left shoe, and one got the underside of his left thigh. He landed and kept his injured leg off the ground, taking out the projectiles in a swift motion as to not aggravate the wounds. Plus, he couldn't really stand on his leg when a kunai was in the bottom of his foot.

"Fuck." _Alright, I can't afford to underestimate this one anymore_ —because now he had a hole in his shoe that was letting the cold snow _in_ and his blood _out_. Not to mention an injured thigh and hand— _he's got some tricks up that poncho of his..._

Shikamaru's shogi games were really having a positive result on Kuroko. His planning skills have improved, but at the moment he didn't have anything else. He was brought back from his mind when his hopefully soon-to-be Sensei _moved_.

They engaged in a bout of taijutsu, and because Kuroko was so small, it was hard to get any hits in—but it was the same for the man. Kuroko twirled around a punch and grabbed the wrist, gripping harder, he jabbed his thumb in right where veins met. Kuroko only got one additional hit in before he was completely overwhelmed.

He pushed off the man's leg, making him lose his balance momentarily, and retreated with a back handspring. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from his shoulder, and he fell as the arm collapsed under his weight, grunting with the tumble. Kuroko had forgotten about the shuriken in his shoulder with how numb it felt. The throbbing he got accustomed to grew much more intense and new, fresh blood flowed freely down his arm, soaking into the bandages.

Rolling off of his arm, he kicked up and quickly threw four kunai with his good arm. Immediately afterwards he used chakra strings to move the weapons in the snow to distract the man while he escaped.

While the Jounin was distracted by the floating weapons circling around him, Kuroko disappeared. The projectiles dropped out of the air when Kuroko's range ran out.

Judging from the trail of blood on the snow, it had to hurt. Following the blood into the foliage, the blood and footprints vanished. "I'll have to check on him."

 _But before that…_ it was about time to check up on the other two.

Vanishing in a puff of smoke, the man reappeared right at the edge of the hole.

Looking down into the pitfall, he sighed, frown surfacing once again. "... Those two are lost causes." The boys were sleeping without a care in the world. Both of them. Not even bothering to sleep in shifts to keep watch.

" _Dead_."

• • • • • •

The test ended when a sharp whistle sounded from the training field. With that signal, Kuroko came out from his hiding spot that he was at for the rest of the test and went to the clearing. It's where the sound came from. He was the first one there, and it took a few minutes before the two other boys stumbled through a bush, clothes and hair covered in dirt.

Shouma stretched with a massive yawn, "So did we pass?" he asked and wiped his sleep filled eyes. "We survived."

"That... is true," the Jounin scratched his scruff, "but it was not the true meaning of the test."

"What do you mean? We did exactly what you asked," Shiki crossed his arms, irked.

"Not in the way I wanted you to. You two fail," and before Shouma could start his shouting, the Jounin continued, "When ambushed, you two charged immediately with no other forethought, got trapped in a pitfall, and stayed there for the night even when helped by your teammate. Another year at the academy wouldn't help you."

"What do you mean?" Shiki reiterated.

"Choose to give up on a shinobi career, or try to pass again next year."

"Well, I'd try again next year of course! I ain't giving up!" Shiki nodded in agreement with Shouma's exclamation.

"Then go to the academy. Leave."

" _But_!"

"You cannot change my judgment." The man went through a few hand signs before the two of them vanished. _Some sort of jutsu that transported similarly to the shunshin?_ Kuroko was curious, the shunshin was one of the techniques he wanted to learn.

Kuroko blinked, "U-um, then what a-about me?"

"You've passed my criteria. I see potential in you and _want_ to pass you, though unfortunately teams are made of four-man cells. I'll try and see what I can do with you."

"Ah, o-okay. Um, t-then may I ask why?"

"No." At that Kuroko's shoulders slumped. "Not now at least."

"I n-never got your name, Sir."

He just smiled, "I'll contact you within a few days," and with a two-fingered salute, he poofed away, totally avoiding the question.

Kuroko blinked owlishly, "... How do I get back?" The snow covered any path that would lead back to the village. He sighed and flexed his hand on his injured arm. Medical attention was needed. Since he didn't know which way to go, he walked towards the direction he heard sound coming from.

When Kuroko pushed through some shrubbery, he had expected maybe a shinobi training. As he got closer, he heard talking but didn't bother with trying to hear the conversation. From what he could see, there were three people, all familiar. A boy tied to a post with unruly blond hair, a girl with long pink hair, and another with black hair who was pinned on the ground by a grown man with impossibly styled silver hair.

The students didn't notice him, but the teacher did.

The man glanced up to the new addition, but didn't get off of Sasuke and continued with his lesson. "Shinobi are faced with hard tasks. What is even more important now is teamwork! Running in without a plan is suicide. You might as well kill your team with your own hands." He casually reached back into his pouch and poised a kunai at Sasuke's neck. Kuroko tensed but didn't move, a lesson was being taught. "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies."

The one in question paled and looked with wide eyes to Naruto, fear rattled through his very being, a sharp chill went down her spine.

Before Kuroko could entirely think it through, a chakra string was attached to the kunai and was yanked out of the Sensei's hand. The man's head whipped towards Kuroko, and he recoiled.

"There is always a way out," Kuroko quoted what Shikaku had told him during a talk with Shikamaru and himself. They were talking about what kind of situations that could occur in the field of shinobi. That's when Shikaku, with his wise words, told them that as long as they had options and a sharp mind, there was always a way out, "Use what you have diversely." Kuroko blinked when the people in front of him stared at him, "O-or that's what I've been taught..." he finished sheepishly, nervous from the stares.

Kakashi got off Sasuke, "That's very true, but it's a situation that could very well happen. When on a mission, you're lives are on the line," he walked to a stone by the training posts. Kuroko recognised it. "Look at the marker..." his voice got quieter as he talked, "All the names carved in stone. Heroes of our village, _ninja_."

Naruto's ears perked at the word hero, "That's it! My name's going to go on there! I'm not going to throw my life away! I want to be like them! A _Hero_!"

Oh, the irony.

"Naruto..." Kuroko spoke, tone sad. He shook his head, "No. You don't."

"What? Why?"

"T-those heroes that you want to be like... t-they… they're—"

"The dead kind," Kakashi finished Kuroko's thought. "They died in the line of duty." Naruto's face changed immediately, sadness and guilt from the words he's said. "This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends."

"Now," Kakashi looked to his potential Genin, only glancing at the extra sitting by the shrubbery for a moment to confirm that he wouldn't interfere any further. "Pay attention! I'm giving you three one last chance. It'll be a much harder test. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. No sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry—he's brought it upon himself. If either of you feeds him, you fail the test right then and there." He glared at the three intimidatingly, "My word is law. Do you understand?" When he got nods of confirmation, he vanished in a blur of speed.

Kuroko yawned and his eyes watered, the tears burning his eyes. Through the teacher's lesson, a wave of drowsiness hit him like a brick and started dosing off. He was too paranoid after the last assault that he couldn't fall asleep, and now that there was closure, sleep beckoned him. The three of them thought that he had left, but he moved in the shadow of an overhanging tree to stay out of the way. Kuroko didn't have much of a presence so he could vanish without people noticing quite easily.

Suddenly, he was jolted awake when there was an explosion of smoke and screams.

" _You!_ " Kakashi shouted with a deathly glare pointed to the students, the killing intent dissipated when his tone did a one-eighty"... Pass!" he said happily, eye crinkling in a smile.

Naruto was coughing still. From the surprise, he started choking on his own saliva, "Wait, what?" he grouched out with his raw throat in disbelief.

"We... _pass_?" Sakura didn't believe it, they hadn't shown any skill, and they were being _passed_?

Kakashi gave his reasoning and advice he had gotten from an old friend. "Those who do not care and support their fellows... are even lower than that!" Kakashi let his students revel in his amazing speech and then snapped and gave them a thumbs up. "That concludes this exercise, you all pass!"

Naruto sighed in relief and slumped in his bounds, sliding to sit on the ground.

"U-um, excuse me?"

"Oh! Kuroko! I forgot you were here!" Naruto jerked his head to try and look behind him.

"Y-yeah."

"Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked none too friendly. She had always thought that Kuroko was weird and avoided him. _Just like that bug kid_. She shivered at the thought of bugs, creepy crawlies were a big no-no.

"I-I finished my test and my Sensei left me, but I can't find my way back to the village with the snow c-covering the paths." He tilted his head to his shoulder, "I sort of n-need medical attention."

With him pointing it out, eyes were drawn over to his shoulder where they saw a shuriken's point poking out of his arm. He'd recently bandaged it, but when he jerked in surprise with Kakashi's scare tactic he moved it, and it started bleeding again. There were a few drops of blood on the snow.

"Kuroko! You're going to die with all of that blood!" Naruto shouted from his post, legs flailing in panic.

"Not now... I might pass out if it isn't treated properly though." He was feeling light-headed from the blood loss. "I-I left it in because i-if I took it out it would bleed more heavily."

"Follow me then," Kakashi blew warm air into his hands and stuffed them in his pockets, "I'll show you kids back." Sakura and Sasuke followed in step with Kakashi when he started walking away.

"H-hey! C'mon, don't leave me here!" Naruto thrashed around in his bindings. Kuroko took out a kunai and cut the ropes. "Thanks, Kuroko!" Naruto flashed a toothy grin.

Kuroko nodded his head with a little smile and caught up to Kakashi. He wasn't really comfortable walking beside anyone else. Naruto was nice, but he was a little too chatty and overwhelmed him.

Kakashi looked down to Kuroko. _That wound is deep. Good thing he didn't remove it, it would have caused much more damage._ "How long has it been like that?"

Kuroko didn't expect the Jounin to talk to him. He looked up to the man, "Since..." he had to think a moment, "around eight l-last night."

" _Eight_?!" Sakura couldn't believe that he put up with it for that long.

"What was your test?" Sasuke asked. It peaked his interest that he was actually injured in a Genin test.

"To survive," Kuroko quoted the very words. "I had to survive t-through the night with periodic ambushes," Kuroko paused in his steps and sneezed, it had come without any warning and pain radiated through his arm. The group was kind enough to wait while he recovered from the sneeze.

Something was on Sasuke's mind, Kuroko only said 'I', "Then what about your teammates?"

"My teammates d-ditched me... s-so I was alone."

"But did you pass?"

"I-I'm not sure, I-I was told that I would be contacted in a few days."

Before Naruto could question about his teammates, Kakashi asked a question, "Who was your Sensei?"

"I-I don't know... He never told us. His hair's black a-and curly and he has o-orange eyes." Kakashi only had one person pop to mind with that description. _He_ would _do a test like that._

The conversation promptly died off when Sakura asked Sasuke out on a date, and after being rejected, Naruto asked Sakura. Kakashi kept his eye on Kuroko as they left the training grounds.

"T-thank you," Kuroko bowed in thanks and started to walk towards the centre of the village where the hospital was. It would take about half an hour at his pace, but he couldn't aggravate his wound anymore that it already has.

"I can get you there faster."

Kuroko tilted his head, "How?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, and Kuroko didn't have a good feeling, "Like this," Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, and before Kuroko knew it, he was in front of the hospital feeling nauseous.

"P-please..." Kuroko held down the need to get sick, "D-don't do that without warning!" His voice cracked when it went up in volume.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Maa, maa, it was faster right?"

Kuroko couldn't deny that, but he didn't want to respond to the Jounin. It only took about a minute for the side effects of the jutsu wore off. He turned around to thank the shinobi but stopped when he saw that he wasn't there anymore. Kuroko sighed lightly and entered the hospital, approaching the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist was on autopilot as she greeted Kuroko like she would any other, "Hello, how may I..." the lady cut herself off when she saw the shuriken in his shoulder.

"I-Is Haruhi Kaminashi in?"

"I'm sorry to say that she isn't, but another doctor will be able to help you."

"Ah, n-no thank you," before she could stop him he turned on his heel and went to the Hokage tower. If Haruhi wasn't in, Hiruzen said that he could help him. Up a few flights of stairs, he came to the Hokage's secretary desk.

"Is Hokage-sama in?"

"Yes, just wait by the door. You will be called in." The lady saw the shuriken in his shoulder and thought he was a shinobi returning from a mission, so she let him right through without any fuss.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a busy man with the mantle of Hokage to run. He sighed, it has been quite a hectic morning, and it was about time for lunch. _After this_ , he thought as he pushed the finished paperwork to the corner of his desk.

"You may enter!" Hiruzen called from his desk and saw a familiar kid walk in, "Ah, Kuroko-kun. What has you here today?" Even before he answered, Sarutobi noticed the injury on his shoulder.

"Well... Uh, I went to the hospital, b-but Haruhi-san wasn't in," Kuroko gestured to his arm.

"She's on a mission I'm afraid," he took a breath of his pipe and set it down on his desk. "Rat!" With the sharp call, an Anbu appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Please give Kuroko-kun treatment."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Rat here is an Iryo-nin, he'll be able to help you. Now, I have to leave for a meeting, alright Kuroko-kun? After being treated you may go."

Kuroko stared as Hiruzen smiled and left, the door slowly closing behind. "Ah." He took his poncho off and undid the wrappings on his injured arm, careful to not agitate the shuriken.

"How long has it been injured?" The Anbu asked with his monotone voice.

"Since a-around eight last night," he thought for a moment, "I put some petroleum jelly around it to keep it clean and covered."

The Rat Anbu nodded, his hand glowed with green chakra as he performed a diagnostic medical jutsu to get a picture of how his wound was. "I'm going to take it out now. This _will_ hurt." Kuroko couldn't help but look with morbid curiosity while the shuriken was taken out in a swift motion. He flinched at the sharp pain and saw blood weld up in the hole. "The muscle will be fine, you're lucky that it doesn't need stitches."

"Will I-I be able to train?" He watched as the skin was knitted together. When the healing was done there was fresh pink skin where he used to be injured.

"As long as you don't bruise the skin and lift the arm over your head for a few days." Rat informed him.

"T-thank you Anbu-san." Kuroko nodded his head in thanks and rewrapped his arm after putting a thin layer of petroleum jelly over the tender newly grown skin. He looked back up from his task to see the office empty—or seemingly so. The Anbu in the shadows watched his every move as he left the room.

 _I'm surprised that he didn't scream._ The Anbu in the office were impressed, a shuriken in that deep for _that_ long would make even one of them groan in pain.

• • • • • •

The Jounin in the meeting room bowed as their Hokage entered the room.

"Sorry for the delay. I had an unexpected visitor." He reasoned and looked to the Jounin responsible—he also took some extra time for lunch, but they didn't need to know that. "Now, the team assessments. In order of team number please." The ninja took that as their cue to be ready to report. "Team one." Hiruzen wasn't that surprised that the first teams had failed as he wrote down the results. The Jounin giving him their reasoning of how they decided. He couldn't have any people failing teams just because they wanted to—a certain Jounin came to mind, but his reasoning was always the same, but very important. He paused in his writing and frowned when the report for the next team was delayed. Looking up he called, "Team four."

The Jounin frowned in thought for a second, "There's a bit of a complication Hokage-sama." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow and gestured for his subordinate to speak further. "Two out of the three students don't have a sliver of a chance to become shinobi," he scoffed. "However, the last one made an impression on me."

Sarutobi almost smiled, "Who would this be, Kurosawa?"

"Nekoma Kuroko Hokage-sama. He has what it takes. His strategical skills and creativity caught me off guard." He smirked, "The brat got my hand, leg, and foot."

Many of the Jounin in the room were in disbelief, _Kurosawa hurt by an academy graduate?_ _No way._ One rose up to speak, Hatake Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, could we hear the details? I've had a run in with him during my team's test and—" he stopped speaking when their leader rose a hand to halt him.

"If you wish, you may stay after to join the discussion." He wanted to get the results down on paper without any delays. Then he would be able to leave earlier—but he really did want to hear about Kurosawa's test. He was one of the rather... _unorthodox_ shinobi under his ruling. Continuing, the results once again were not that surprising. Until... "Team seven." Hiruzen was looking forward to the result of this team.

There was a slight pause before the unexpected answer came. "Pass," Kakashi smirked at his fellow comrade's reactions. He'd never passed a team before, so they were shell shocked at his verdict. Only two other teams passed, the teams that Hiruzen himself created to specialise in specific areas of skill.

Hiruzen wrote down the results and dismissed his subordinates. Only a few remained, curious to hear about Kurosawa's test. Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi.

"Now, Kuronuma. What is it that you need?"

"Well Hokage-sama, I wish to pass Nekoma Kuroko. I have a suggestion since there have to be three Genin in a squad. Kuroko would be under my tutelage, and he could do simple D ranks with other teams or by himself if I deem them acceptable."

"Hmm... I would like to hear about the test you put them through before a decision is made."

"What I really want to know is how the kid injured you, Arata." Asuma came in, not worried about formality at the moment. He _was_ the Hokage's son, so he had some leeway. Not that Kakashi really cared either. It was only the five of them, no elders around to be stiff around. "Your hand looks like a mummy's."

"Shush you, I'll be getting to that," Arata said without a beat and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. "The test I administered was a survival test. I left them out in the training fields overnight and ambushed them periodically. The requirements to pass were to fend me off and survive throughout the night."

"So you wanted to see how they would combat an enemy that was tracking them through unfavourable conditions," Kurenai said thoughtfully, "The weather was terrible too."

Kurosawa smirked, "Exactly. I'll start from the beginning. When the test started the team split up, agreeing to scout the area and go back to meet up, but the two civilian students, Shouma and Shiki, left Kuroko by himself. I ambushed the two first, and they charged, falling into a trap I laid. It was a simple pitfall," he scoffed. "Kuroko came next. I found him in a cave for cover. I threw a flash tag into the cave, and he ran out and dove behind a tree. I threw shuriken, accidentally hit him in the shoulder. I felt pretty bad, but the kid didn't even voice anything that indicated him getting hurt. Afterwards, he went to check on his _teammates_ ," Arata used the infamous air quotes. He could see the frown under Kakashi's mask it was so prominent.

"He thought of a way to get them out since they were still stuck. Using kunai embedded in the walls as footholds, quite creative. I used a clone to separate them, and Kuroko went back to the clearing in the training field. I stayed and watched the other two. Even after being able to get back out they chose to stay in the hole. They played the _"You just said to survive"_ card." He took a breath, all this talking was getting to him. He didn't usually talk much. "I went back to the village, made a snack and took a two-hour nap."

"So you just left them there?" Kurenai wasn't impressed. She didn't like his test methods.

Arata nodded and shrugged, "Hey, it's a test for them, not me—and I needed food. Moving on, here's where it gets interesting. If I wasn't able to track Kuroko's chakra, I doubt I would have even noticed him. The kid somehow got to the middle of the clearing without disturbing the four-foot snow and sat down in a little hole of snow. It was still hard to notice where he actually was because his mask is white." He still couldn't believe it took a full two minutes to find him even when he could tell his chakra was.

Kuronuma stretched, popping some joints before continuing, "When the wind picked up I jumped up onto a branch to get a better vantage point, and he _heard_ me. Seems like he was focusing on what sounded natural or not. The kid waited until I attacked him. I threw kunai at his head and used the shunshin to get behind him. He avoided the kunai by tilting his head, and it almost hit me. The kid's used his mask to block projectiles on multiple occasions so I thought he would then too, but it turned on me, and I had to deflect my own attack. When he got into a defencive stance I noticed that I couldn't tell where his arms were under his poncho, and when he finally went to fight back, I was stupefied. He threw a snowball at me. A _snowball_."

There was some laughter from the others in the room as his tone went exuberant.

"Of course I didn't take it seriously. So when he threw the next one, I was unimpressed when it didn't come close to hitting me. With what he showed he was capable of earlier in the test, I really had higher hopes. When I asked how that's going to do anything, the brat stayed silent and threw another one. Once again, missing. It was starting to piss me off, and with the next one he threw, I caught it. In my anger I crushed it in my hand," he raised his bandaged hand, "and that's how _this_ happened," he shook his head in disappointment towards himself. "I should have taken hold of my anger and try to think of why the kid was doing it because a shuriken was inside of it. I ended up cutting tendons on my hand with how deep in it went. Kuroko was obviously taking advantage of the fact I was holding back and underestimating him now that I think back on it.

"So, when he whipped a bunch of them out of his scarf, I couldn't tell if they had weapons in them or not, so I jumped to avoid the line of them—but that's what he was _aiming_ for. Suddenly shuriken and kunai came up from under the snow and were heading right toward me. Chakra strings. While I was distracted with that, the snowballs that were thrown in a line came up from under me and impaled my foot and thigh." He paused and looked the Hokage straight in the eye, " _This_ , is why I want to pass him. He has the creativity and unpredictability that ninja need these days. He has great potential. We had a small taijutsu bout before he retreated into the woods, and he doesn't have much constitution, but he knows how to fight. I have a deep bruise from where he grabbed my wrist and jabbed his thumb right below my wrist." Arata

"I'd like to throw in my own two Ryo." Kakashi looked up from his book. "After this test of yours, he couldn't find his way back to the village. He said that he followed the noise to our training ground and ended up interrupting us when I was teaching them a lesson. When I pinned Sasuke and threatened Sakura to kill Naruto or Sasuke dies he—" Kakashi sweatdropped when he got a withering glare from the Hokage, "Mah, mah, it was for the lesson of teamwork," he reasoned. "Kuroko used a chakra string to pull the kunai from my hand. Do you know what he said to them? He said that there is always a way out. Use what you have diversely." Kakashi chuckled, "Or that's what he was taught."

Hiruzen looked at Kurosawa, he was eager to teach Kuroko, and the boy did indeed have the qualities for a Genin. But would he be worth it to keep one of his Jounin off of missions while he was taught?

"This is my answer. You will be his sensei, _but_ , you will still be on the mission's roster. You won't get them as often, but I can't afford to keep a Jounin like you off the roster to teach a single student."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kurosawa bowed and exited the office, happy with what he had gotten. He had a bunch of things in mind that he would teach the kid. "He's going to hate me," smirking evilly, the Chuunin that he walked by paled in fear, their eyes following him as he walked through the hall.

 _What the hell's his problem?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Long time no update huh? Unfortunately, College has been draining my life energy, and I had to sell my soul to the devil to keep up with the workload—the devil being copious amounts of caffeine and an empty wallet. So there hasn't been much time for my hobby.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **How do you guys like the new story cover? I did it myself a while ago, but didn't want to upload it until I posted another chapter for an extra POW—ya know?**

 **There's some advancement of plot in this chappy. I hope you guys like it! I'm posting this basically right after I finished it, so I only did a skim through for wording and grammar/ typos, but I just COULD NOT keep you guys waiting any longer! xD**

 **Feedback is appreciated! Very much so!**

 **Now, now, enough with the rambling, enjoy the show! (Not really a show but... you know.)**

• • • • • •

Kuroko sat at the top of the Hokage monument and watched as the sun rose up from the horizon. It was a warm morning, warm compared to the chilling cold that they've had for the last week, and snow was falling off rooves onto pedestrians. He'd gotten up quite early, involuntarily, but early nonetheless—snow had also dropped on top of him and he felt sympathy for the people who were being buried. It was funny though, he had to admit. Except when he almost suffocated from falling asleep outside.

"I wonder if Touji needs an extra pair of hands..." He didn't really have anything better to do. His arm was still injured, and he had another three days until he could start training regularly, so all he could do was practice his chakra strings and run to help with his stamina. He could also go over the three jutsu he knew from the academy. He _passed_ , but he wasn't the fastest with those techniques and felt that he could do better than that. The henge was his best out of the three, then was the bunshin, and further behind was the kawamiri. _I'm better with Genjutsu then maybe?_

Getting up once he was finished stretching off his stiff body, he transformed into his cat-self and made his way down the monuments long staircase. He wouldn't have to talk to anyone on his way as a cat.

He heard the people before he could see them, and as the group got closer, he was able to get what the yelling was about. Two of the people shouted out "Youth!" like it was some kind of religion. A Genin team he realised. There were three kids around his age and a Jounin. Blinking, he looked again at the two of the group that caught the majority of his attention. They looked like cucumbers, or a cucumber and a pickle with bad haircuts. Kuroko wondered why he was describing them as vegetables but was told why from his growling stomach. He would go to an Akimichi restaurant for breakfast. His attention was brought back to the group running up the stairs as they were getting much closer.

He sat down to watch and in a matter of seconds, the green duo created a wake of wind as they ran passed, effectively blowing his fur in every which direction.

"Sorry, little kitty!" The shout was already further off and losing volume as they ran.

The other two Genin came in a few seconds after—a traditional looking boy with long brown hair and another traditional looking girl with her brown hair in two buns—the boy was the faster of the two of them in the race to the top.

Kuroko's tail wafted, and he waited a moment before following them back up. His curiosity was stronger than his previous idea of seeing if he could help out Touji.

"Why are we up here again Gai-sensei?" The girl huffed and took a deep breath, stretching her back.

"A change of scenery is good for the mind young Tenten! This beautiful sunrise will raise our youthfulness as we see the village awaken this fine morning!" The girl blanched at her Sensei's seemingly bottomless supply of energy, even at that time in the morning. "Now! Stretch and do your kata's. Afterwards we shall spar!"

 _These people are good_ , Kuroko thought as he watched the Genin do their warmups. He could tell just from the kata's they were doing.

After they finished warming up, the two boys sparred while the girl did target practice. His eyes transfixed on the boys, the traditional kid, Neiji he remembered, was more defensive and counter oriented in his taijutsu while Lee was solid on offence. Kuroko saw some moves from Lee that he would try to integrate into his own taijutsu.

His attention drifted as his mind took a break and drowned out the sound around him—despite the various battle cries and shouts from the Lee kid. He was startled when he heard a series of _thunking_ noises behind him and whipped around to see the girl summoning various weapons from scrolls, and hitting the targets right on the bullseye.

 _Wow._ He was amazed by her accuracy. Kuroko could also do that, but only with the help of chakra strings. To do that all by skill was impressive and almost the level of a Kirigakure hunter-nin— _deadly accuracy_. Even if she _couldn't_ hit the target, there were enough weapons on those scrolls of hers to overwhelm an opponent. There was a tactical advantage in numbers for a reason.

"Gai-sensei, there's this cat watching us," Neiji said without even glancing away from where he was looking, "It has an odd chakra signature." He noticed during the spar when he activated his byakugan.

Seeing that they were all looking at him, Kuroko meowed and stretched with a big yawn.

"What if it's a summon?"

"Good observation Tenten! But there aren't any cat summons in Konoha, it seems to be just a stray."

"Well... If you say so Gai-sensei." She knelt down and put a hand out to see if the black cat would go towards her. She wanted to pet it.

Kuroko tilted his head, not sure whether he should do it or not. He didn't feel any ill intention from her, so why the heck not. He butted and rubbed against her hand.

"Awe, the kitty's so fluffy—and much skinnier than it looks."

"I wonder how it got that scar on its chin," Lee rubbed under his chin, "there's one on its neck too."

"It's a stray. Most likely got into some fights," Neiji said logically.

"His name should be Makuro," Lee thought aloud, "he's solid black."

"Why not just Kuro? You don't have to add the Ma to make it mean _Pure_ Black." Tenten saw Lee frown and open his mouth, but spoke before he could start shouting things about youth, "Besides, Kuro sounds cuter."

"But Makuro is _manlier_! He's a male cat full of youth!" Tenten's eye twitched—Lee should learn to _not_ shout in other people's ears at point plank. She hit him upside the head and heard Kuro mew. He wafted his tail in amusement, but his ears were back from the loud volume. It was an odd thought, but she was sure that he was laughing at them. Kuro moved to leave down the stairs before they could get loud again.

He was getting a headache.

"Bye Kuro!" Lee shouted.

"Tenten, Lee, you two will spar." Gai glanced at the cat with a sharp eye. He'd keep an eye on that one.

"Yosh!"

Tenten groaned, she would be sore in the afternoon for missions.

• • • • • •

"How could one kid be so hard to find?" He used to be in Anbu for Kami's sake, and he couldn't find Kuroko _anywhere_. Kuronuma had been looking for roughly two hours with no luck and had nothing to go by either. Hell, he was no tracker nin. Arata grumbled in irritation. He was more irritable than he usually was, though that was probably because there was no breakfast in his stomach. He _had_ planned on taking the kid to a place he had in mind, but that backfired since the brat couldn't be found _anywhere_ and now he didn't have the energy to look around anymore. "Fuck, I think my stomach's digesting itself." Thankfully there weren't any small children around to hear the string of foul language he used.

"Looking for your _singular_ student?" A voice approached from above, and the person jumped off a roof to his side with a smirk hidden from view.

"Yes," Arata looked blandly over his shoulder to see his old Anbu comrade, "and shouldn't _you_ be with yours?"

"Touché." Kakashi felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, "Eh, they need some team bonding time."

"So, they're waiting for you in the field or something." Kuronuma's stomach growled, and _he_ almost growled in irritation, "Come with me, I'm hungry."

Kakashi didn't have anything better to do— _well... he did actually_ —so he followed Arata, content on reading his book as they walked through the village. "Ah, I'm jealous. One must be _much_ easier to handle."

"I fear that the Uchiha and Uzumaki may maim each other."

"That fear isn't unwarranted," Kakashi sighed and tucked his book away, "They may as well be mortal enemies with how they're always at each other's throats."

Arata snorted in laughter as lifted the cloth over his head and he entered the restaurant he had in mind. He's been in the place a couple times, and while it was civilian owned, they were friendly and could serve shinobi patrons accordingly.

"Ah, Arata-san, are you here for an early lunch?" Touji greeted, "You haven't been here as often as you used to."

"I'm laying off the alcohol, doctors' orders."

"Now, what would you two like this fine morning?"

• • • • • •

Kuroko entered the establishment through the back entrance. The staff in the back prepping the food for the lunch rush paid him no mind as he was an employee, past tense. He bent under the curtain hanging from the door into the main part of the diner. "Touji-san, I've finished t-the deliveries..."

"As fast as always Kuroko-kun!" Touji praised with a smile, and Kuroko nodded in return.

Kuroko looked at the two people at the counter and stood there for a few seconds, "Ah, Hatake-san and... uh," he trailed off, forgetting that he never got his sensei's name.

"No wonder you couldn't find him," Kakashi commented offhandedly, "the kid's been running around the village."

"Kuroko-kun here does deliveries for me," Touji chuckled uncomfortably at Arata's dark expression, "Well, I suppose not anymore. He's a Genin now."

"I-I could still help out when I'm free!"

"That's if you're not sore enough to." Kuroko tilted his head in question. "I'm going to be your sensei."

"Really?"

Kuronuma nodded and took a gulp of his drink, "Now sit down, we'll have a chat." He glanced to the side to see Kakashi whip out his pornography. Kuroko looked over at Kakashi, initially curious about the book, but then he recalled something that he felt Kakashi should be informed about, "Oh, uh, Hatake-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Your team... they're going to be mad at you."

"Oh?" He looked over at him over his book, "What makes you say that?"

"I passed by t-them on the job... They were waiting f-for you on the bridge." Kuroko could tell that Kakashi didn't really care from his bored expression. "They're plotting to dump you into the river."

At that, Arata choked on his saliva, the sudden laughter catching him off guard.

Kakashi's visible widened and chuckled, "Whose idea was it?" he asked, amused.

"That blond kid I bet," Arata threw in his own two Ryo, "He's a trickster."

Kuroko smiled at that, "A-actually, Haruno-san thought of it." Now _that_ was unexpected. "Naruto wanted to put itching powder in your book so you'd stop burying your nose in it." It wasn't worded like that exactly, but Kuroko thought that it was funnier that way. "Uchiha-san... he wasn't against it."

"Someone's gotta teach him." A voice came in through the door that was opening, revealing a kunoichi with a mask on. Anbu. "Hatake, the Hokage summons you."

"Alright." After the reply, the lady disappeared in a shunshin, and Kakashi being Kakashi, he decided to procrastinate to observe the conversation between the teacher-student duo.

"Now," Kuronuma got his students attention back to the topic at hand, "there are a few catches since I'm only teaching one student. I'll still be on the mission's roster since the Hokage can't keep a Jounin like me off duty only for one student."

"So you'll teach me when you're not on missions?"

"Exactly, you're basically my apprentice. But for some missions, you'll be joining other teams. You may also train with other teams if I get an extensive mission. Now grab something to eat, we'll be training after this."

"What would you like Kuroko-kun?" Touji asked with a smile, "I got a new shipment of fish in." He could see Kuroko fidget, thinking over the offer.

"I, uh, actually have to eat at an Akimichi restaurant for a while."

Kakashi didn't miss the narrowing of Arata's eyes. He nudged him and signed that he would be informed later in the Anbu code. They both knew what having a meal plan with the Akimichi was for. It was sad that a kid was having that kind of problem.

Kakashi pointedly ignored what Arata signed back, _shouldn't you be going to the Hokage?_

"Well," Arata leaned back and took down the rest of his drink in one large gulp, "I'll accompany you."

"You afraid you'll lose him again?" Kakashi teased, his single eye smile pissed Kuronuma off beyond belief.

"Tch, shut the fuck up Hatake." Despite the harsh words and tone, it was in a friendly manner.

Kuroko's stomach growled, and if they didn't know any better, the kid's quietness meant that he was embarrassed.

Kuronuma chuckled, "Food, right." He went to pat his student's head and to his surprise, he flinched and ducked his head away from his hand. Arata smiled at him like it never happened.

 _The kid has more issues than I originally thought..._

• • • • • •

"E-excuse me!" Kuroko spoke up to the Akimichi at the counter. "I-I have a plan under Nekoma Kuroko."

"Ah yes, they told me about you. Sit anywhere you'd like and your food will be with you soon."

"What do you want to specialize in?" Kuronuma was back into teacher mode, serious and calculating. Kuroko shivered, it was like the test all over again.

The question caught Kuroko off guard, "Uh... I'm not entirely sure. I w-would like to work on my speed... focus on my legs. I... I'm n-not very strong... so cutting weapons would be better..."

 _Then he'd have to be alright with making others bleed..._ "Ninjutsu?"

"Um, I'm not sure... something like the head-hunter jutsu, traversing underground. I prefer not using hand-signs... so I would like to master a few select jutsu..."

"What jutsu could you do seal-less?"

"Transformation without an issue... illusionary clones are a work in progress. I-I could make them, but not perfectly yet."

"Genjutsu?"

By this time their conversation stopped and Kuroko's food was delivered to him by the waiter. The man put the food on the table and set down a small cup of orange liquid. "Drink this before eating, it's a supplement medication." The waiter also put a plastic jar on the table with a white lid. "I recommend drinking it in one shot and washing it down with water, and this is for you to take before you go to sleep. The medication helps your muscles regain their mass throughout the night. You may feel stiff when you wake up."

"O-okay... t-thank you." Kuroko said with discomfort, he didn't notice just how many people were in the restaurant until then. It felt like he was being watched. He felt his breathing stagger and he bit his lip in habit. The waiter smiled and left— _was that a pity smile?_

"Kuroko-kun?" Arata questioned after noticing that Kuroko was silently staring off into space. He heard his breathing pick up when the waiter came over, his stutters were also more frequent during the exchange. "Kuroko?" He pressed, more worried this time.

He flinched minutely and his head jerked up. His eyes landed on the person across the table. _Oh, it's Sensei._ "A-ah? Y-yes Sensei?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I-I'm just hungry." Arata didn't believe that excuse one bit. Kuroko picked up his chopsticks and cut into his breakfast, and to his delight, it was fish. He would lift his mask up each time he took a bite. "Ah—!" He just remembered that he had to drink the orange stuff, he almost forgot. He looked around to make sure no one could see and moved his mask to the side slightly, exposing his mouth. He wasn't worried about his sensei seeing, he wasn't a very judgemental person, he could tell.

Arata raised an eyebrow and a small smile crept up on him, _Kuroko's an odd child_. He was holding the small cup of medicine and he obviously disliked medicine from the frown he wore. Gulping in nervousness, he took it down in one swig—though he had to wonder how he got those scars.

Kuroko started coughing and grabbed his water, hoping to wash the taste down, "Bleh." When the water didn't help, he rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try and get the taste off.

"Now, Genjutsu?"

Kuroko almost forgot what they were talking about previously, "I-I'm proficient. I can cast some simple ones without handsigns... L-like putting shadows on illusionary clones to make them look solid... or adding sounds."

"You're a manipulator then," Kuroko seemed confused, so Arata elaborated, "what I mean by that is you prefer deceiving and confusing your opponent and taking advantage of it." Absently he thought of the bastard Orochimaru, like a predator toying with its prey—but Kuroko was nothing close to that man.

"Now hurry and finish, we don't have all day."

"Ah, y-yes Sensei."

"Oh, speaking of which, I haven't given you my name. Kuronuma Arata's the name."

"K-kuro-sensei then," Kuroko said shyly.

Arata snorted in amusement, that name would stick for sure. They'd be the darkest teacher-student duo on Konoha, only by name. He started laughing at his own joke.

Kuroko had to wonder if his sensei was mentally stable with how he was laughing so hard. Most ninja were to an extent a little off the rails, meeting a normal ninja was _rare_ , but a completely derailed one was more common than one might think. He was forgetting about another teacher-student duo that took the piece of cake—or rather the whole cake.

A faint shout of, "Youth!" was heard as a team of ninja raced across the rooves above them.

• • • • • •

Since Kuroko was still injured, Arata had him start on the basics of chakra control that every Genin would need to learn right away. Tree climbing. He trusted that Kuroko had enough skill to maneuver mid-air to not land on his bad arm.

Kuroko was taking a breather. He'd been running up at a tree for twenty minutes and he couldn't go any higher. He had hit a wall. Suddenly he thought of an idea brought on from his position laying on the ground. He scooted over to the closest tree's base and placed his feel on the bark, focusing a thin layer of chakra like Arata had instructed to the bottom of his feet. When his feet were stuck in place, he lifted himself off the ground and moved up one step.

"Ah."

Arata didn't stop in his own training and looked to see what Kuroko was doing, "You figure it out?"

"I-I was covering my feet, but I didn't think of the surface I was a-adhering to..." For the tree, he needed to form his chakra to fill between the crevasses in the bark.

"Didn't take you too long." Arata thought for a moment, wondering what to do next. "Hold on to my arm. We're going to shunshin."

"A-alright..." Kuroko was wary, the last time he was on a guided shunshin it was with Kakashi and it made him feel sick. Next thing he knew he was looking up at the Hokage Tower, not feeling as sick as he thought he would be. Kuroko followed his sensei into a room with Chuunin at desks and the Hokage sitting at one in the center of the room. The mission receptions room. It was the first-time Kuroko had been in that part of the tower.

"Ah, Kuronuma-san. What brings you here today?" A Chuunin asked, seemingly knowing Arata.

"Looking for a mission one Genin could do."

" _One?_ " The Chunin said incredulously and looked to the smaller person beside the Jounin.

"A-ah, h-hello..." Kuroko stepped slightly behind his sensei.

"Yes, one. Like babysitting or delivering parcels."

"Well, we have courier missions in spades. Most teams don't take them because fresh Genin need to have missions that encourage teamwork."

"I don't think that would be a problem," Hiruzen chuckled, just dismissing a Jounin getting missions for his team. Azuma looked curious about the situation but left to meet up with his students. "Kuroko-kun is Arata's sole student."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, I'll remember that."

"I'll take two for my student." He looked over his shoulder down at Kuroko, "Is that good enough for you?"

"A-actually... would these packages be large or small?"

"It varies in size depending on the parcels."

"Are they only a-around the village?"

"Courier missions outside the village are for Chunin or Genin teams with approval from their Sensei."

Kuroko thought for a moment, "How many do you have currently?"

The Chuunin looked through his files, counting them quickly and efficiently, "Just one shy of fifty."

Kuroko adopted a thinking pose and crossing his arms, "Kuro-sensei... how much t-time are you giving me for this?"

"I'd say two hours, then we'd get back to your training. You should be recovered enough by then." Arata had to wonder why he was asking this, it felt like he was plotting something.

"I... could do them all in that time span," Kuroko said, and the Chunin at the desk blinked owlishly. The man was in a bit of a stupor when he realized that the kid wasn't kidding.

"Really?"

Kuroko looked up to his sensei, who both looked, and sounded unimpressed. His single eyebrow was raised so high it disappeared into his bangs. Did he sound like he was joking?

"Uh, y-yes? I-I would just need to write down where the destinations are in order from one point on the map for the most efficient route."

"And how would you carry it?" Arata questioned.

"Seals," Kuroko reached into his pouch and took out a larger storage scroll than his normal ones. "I could also put them in order, and if they can't be placed into a seal—like other sealed scrolls with sensitive information—I would carry it in my bag and come back and retrieve them."

"That's the longest I've heard you talk without a stutter, good job." Arata went to ruffle his hair, but remembered his thing with contact, and moved to poke his mask where his nose would be.

"A-ah? T-thanks?" Kuroko blinked in confusion, face flushing in embarrassment—not that it could be seen—and couldn't help the stutters that came back.

"Hm, well... I don't have that much confidence that you could do this honestly—but," he continued before Kuroko had enough time to feel disappointed, "If you _do_ , do this within two hours as you said you could... I'll let you pick out three jutsu to learn from the Chuunin level of the library. With my approval of the of course."

Oh, how he could see Kuroko brighten, if he brightened anymore he would be blind. It was sweet, not sweet enough that he would stop tormenting the kid, but sweet enough to warrant him a smile.

Behind his folded hands on his desk, the Hokage smiled. He made the right choice in allowing Kuronuma to have a student. It was opening him up more, both of them. He chuckled when he saw Kuroko's cloak move back and forth behind him a little.

"Now, hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Y-yes, Kuro-sensei!"

Hiruzen's smile turned into a smirk, he would be using the name Kuro-sensei as an incentive until Arata's comrades caught wind of it.

• • • • • •

Kuroko followed the route he had made in his mind. It was the shortest route he thought of and it would make use of the tree climbing exercise he just learned. Or an aspect of it. For normal letters or scrolls, he used his chakra strings to put them in people's mailboxes. But for scrolls with sensitive information, he delivered them by hand to make sure it was received. He actually ended up delivering a scroll to Shikamaru's father again, he felt bad, but he had to excuse himself rather abruptly since he was short on time. He wanted to make a good impression on Kuro-sensei and wanted to finish before the hour and a half mark if at all possible. He ran across and jumped over fences and on rooves occasionally as shortcuts when his next location was near.

When he was finished—the last delivery was planned to be the closest to the tower—Kuroko ran up the staircase in the Hokage tower, and with a pant in his breath, he walked into the mission's reception room.

Arata looked up from his hand of cards—he was playing against the only Nara in the room and currently losing—and to the door where he could hear heavy breathing. "Ah."

"I..." Kuroko paused to swallow saliva down his dry throat, "I finished."

"What did you do? Shunshin all over Konoha?" he asked skeptically, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

Kuroko's shoulders slumped, "I should have t-thought of that..." He didn't think of it at the time, but with his sensei's words, he thought of an idea that would have worked, the kawamiri would have worked wonders. Nothing he could do about it after the fact, though.

"Did you dump them somewhere?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Then how in the world did you do that in..." Arata looked up at the clock on the wall in disbelief, "in forty-five minutes?"

"Forty-five?" Kuroko blinked in astonishment.

"Yes forty-five."

Kuroko didn't know how he did it in that about of time himself. With how fast he was moving, and his thought-out route, he made a record-breaking time for the books.

Secretly during the conversation, an Anbu was having their own with the Hokage via sign language. The Anbu dispelled their genjutsu to reveal themselves, "Permission to speak Hokage-sama?"

"Granted."

The Anbu turned on their heel to face Kuroko and his teacher. "I was given orders to tail Nekoma-kun as an evaluation. Some of those documents had sensitive information and trusting a newly minted Genin without supervision was not ideal." Kuroko didn't notice anyone following him, he was too focused to even try to notice them. "Nekoma-kun only looked at the address of the delivery, no subterfuge detected."

"Since you were following him, I'd like to know his methods." Arata seemed to look straight through the mask and right into the Anbu's eyes, they were the eyes of a sensei that didn't know all that his student had to offer.

"Nekoma-san took the simplest routes, not mattering if buildings were in the way. For simple parcels, he used chakra strings to place them into mailboxes. Walked across fences as to not go into people's lawns, and avoided any mishaps."

"We might just have a new messenger for the intelligence division," the Hokage mused thoughtfully.

The Nara in the room chuckled, "Since the last one retired, we've been a bit short of staff."

"Don't steal my student from me on the first day we officially start. That would be quite rude. Now," he put his hands sternly on his hops and looked down to his tiny student, "we'll stop by the library before going back to the training fields."

"Kuroko-kun, aren't you forgetting something?" Hiruzen asked, and by the tilt of Kuroko's head, he gathered that, no, Kuroko did not know. "Your pay."

"O- _oh_!" He didn't know how he could have forgotten something so important, "Thank you Hokage-sama," Kuroko bowed his head.

Hiruzen smiled as they left the room taking a drag of his pipe, he went to drink the tea he had almost forgotten about.

The Nara, who was behind his own desk, didn't hesitate in the slightest when he said, "They look like father and son," and the Hokage, _in all his glory_ , started choking on his tea.

• • • • • •

When the two arrived at the library, Arata spoke to the librarian and got an access id card for Kuroko to hang around his neck that allowed him access to the Chunin level. "Alright, I'll look for some things to teach you, while you look for the three jutsu."

Arata went off to do his own thing and Kuroko was left looking at the shelves in the Chunin level of the library. Chunin guards stood watch around the premises and it made Kuroko feel uncomfortable, but he had the id card so he should be alright.

Kuroko found four jutsu in his time in the library, three of which his sensei could help teach him, and one that he'd been meaning to learn in his own time, he also found a helpful book.

"What jutsu did you choose?" Arata looked through the scrolls that Kuroko picked, "You prefer supplementary techniques with versatility, don't you?" He saw that Kuroko had two more scrolls with him.

"Ah, these are from the Genin section. I'd like to learn them in my own time."

"Ah, so you're wanting to learn the shunshin. Not many people see it's potential. Also, don't you already know chakra strings?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, but I would like to learn more about them so I could hide them from sight."

"Now that requires more chakra control." Arata ushered Kuroko to go to the front desk to take out the scrolls. "Back to training after this." A devilish smirk crawled up at the thought he had, "You might want to bring a spare change of clothes."

Kuroko did _not_ have a good feeling.

• • • • • •

"Shikamaru."

The one in question looked from his spot on the porch to his father, "Yeah Tou-san?"

"Have you seen Kuroko lately?"

"I haven't since the delivery mission he was on."

Shikaku frowned. That was five days ago. "Yoshino wants to invite him over." He wrote down an address on a piece of paper and handed it to his son, "Go and fetch him, will you?"

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed the yellow note out from his father's hand. "If it'll keep Kaa-san off of my case."

Shimaru looked at the address on the paper, frowning thoughtfully. It was weird. In his time of knowing Kuroko, he never gave out any personal information about himself—like where he lived. Kuroko never talked about such things, just skirting around those sensitive topics by either telling white lies or just redirecting the attention away from himself.

He knocked on the door he was brought to, and a washed down looking woman answered.

"Yes?" A strained, coarse voice questioned, not rude, but not inviting either. He could smell the booze off of her—it was much worse than his father.

"...Hi," Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, "Is Kuroko in?"

"Ku—roko?" She fumbled over the name. Okay, now he was confused, _wasn't this where Kuroko lived?_ He could see similarities between the woman and Kuroko, just the facial structure, but they were similarities nonetheless. The lady didn't even seem to recognise the name. Her face went from perplexed to blank as she remembered, "Oh. He's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't his home anymore. I got rid of him years ago."

Shikamaru had to backtrack in his head, "Aren't you his mother?"

The woman grimaced, face crinkling up in disgust, "To that abomination? Not anymore. He was a mistake," she slammed the door shut in Shikamaru's face and locked it.

Shikamaru stood there for a moment, his mind running at a mile a minute, it was all coming together. He recalled that back in the academy Kuroko suddenly stopped having proper lunches. The most recent recollection was the most obvious. It was Kuroko's first time over for dinner, Shikamaru commented on his new cloths and he made a joke that he didn't want to show up looking like a homeless person... _He wasn't joking! How could I have missed that?!_

Shikamaru _needed_ to tell his father. Kuroko couldn't live on the streets. He hurried across the village to his compound when his attention was drawn to a path of wet snow, his eyes followed the trail to see black.

Kuroko, feeling like someone was watching him, turned around, "Oh, S-shika-m-m-m-maru," he was shivering, and it affected his speech, teeth chattering, "H-h-how are y-you?"

"Kuro!" He was completely soaked through. "Why are you sopping wet? It's freaking winter, you idiot!" Well, it wasn't officially winter yet, but that was beside the point. It was cold enough for there to be snow. "Come on, follow me."

Kuroko didn't follow—he was dragged. Shikamaru refused to let go of his wrist until they arrived in the entrance of his home.

"Kaa-san, could you prepare a bath?" Shikamaru shouted as they both took off their shoes—Kuroko's sopping wet.

"Did you find Kuroko-kun?" They heard her muffled voice come from around kitchen area.

"Yeah, that's _why_ I need the bath ready."

Yoshino came around to corner and gasped, "Oh, no wonder why you need a bath! Kuroko you're drenched! First of all, take off those clothes, and I'll get you dry ones."

"O-okay!" Kuroko knew how Yoshino was. If she wanted something done, it had to be _done_ —as in right at that moment. He was dragged off by a Yoshino with her motherly instincts kicking off into overdrive.

"Why's he so waterlogged?" Shikaku questioned after everything calmed down, watching as his wife fuss over Kuroko in the hall with amusement.

"I have no idea." He didn't even think of what the reason might have been while pulling him along. "When I was walking back I just saw a trail of wet snow and it lead to him." Shikamaru frowned and scratched his head, wondering how he should bring it up, "Tou-san... About Kuroko..." he sighed and bit at the inside of his cheek, "I think he's been homeless for the past couple of years."

"Homeless?" Shikaku's eyebrows rose in question, "What makes you say that?"

"When I went to his house... I met his mother. She said that it wasn't his home, that he never belonged there," he grit his teeth in an effort to not explode, "She called him an abomination Tou-san. She called him a _mistake_!" He took a deep breath to calm down, it didn't help much, but he the urge strangle something lessened. "When he came over the first time I commented on his new clothes. He said he didn't want to come over looking like a homeless person. I thought it was a joke, but it _wasn't!_ "

Shikaku put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll speak with Yoshino to see if he can stay here for a while."

"W-why's everyone looking so serious?" Kuroko asked with a quizzical tilt of his head. He was as dry as can be. His mask was off, and his hair was poofy. Yoshino opted to use a hairdryer and towel to conserve water, a bit redundant since it was using electricity instead, but it worked its own wonders even if it made his hair insanely frizzy. As for clothes, he was in a spare pair of Shikamaru's own pyjamas covered in his favourite blanket.

"Shogi strategies," Shikaku left it at that.

Shikamaru blinked but went along with his father's change of topic. "Yeah—and why were you soaking wet in this weather?"

"Uh... well. I-I was practising the shunshin jutsu. I sort of miscalculated the distance and l-landed in the Naka river..."

Shikaku couldn't help but chuckle, "Try practising that jutsu in an open place _without_ water around next time."

"I-I think I've learned my— _atchoo!_ —uh... lesson."

"Yeah. You _better_ have," Shikamaru bopped him upside the head, ruffling his hilariously poofy hair. "Idiot."

Kuroko broke into a smile and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko groaned as he woke up. Again—it was the third time. He'd had trouble sleeping, because every time he would move, the discomfort of his achy muscles would wake him up.

Like the Akimichi had warned him, the warnings and side effects were labeled clearly on the container, the medicine had made his muscles stiff when he woke up. Kuroko didn't really think that it would be _that_ bad, but oh how he was wrong. He was up earlier than Shikamaru would ever willingly wake up at without an incentive and was at a loss of what to do. The sun was just coming up over the horizon—the sky was actually clear for the first time in a while—and shining brightly off of the snow.

Kuroko put on his clothes—not without some difficulty that is—and almost toppled over in his struggle, which in turn would have startled the sleeping Shikamaru. He didn't want to wake him up without a reason to since Shika could be grouchy when woken up. He stiffly walked to the stairs and frowned. There was no way around it.

He gulped, carefully taking steps down when, " _Ack_!"

There were a series of thumps as he tumbled down the stairs. Kuroko groaned quietly in pain before he got up and shuffled his way to the kitchen where he could hear Yoshino's humming.

"You're an early riser Kuroko-kun." She didn't even look away from her task at hand, cooking breakfast, to greet Kuroko, "Good morning."

"O-ohayo Yoshino-san."

She turned around and placed a pan on the counter, "I heard quite the commotion, are you alright?"

"I, uh, fell down the stairs… B-but I'm alright!" Kuroko reassured her before she went all mother hen, "I-Is Shikaku-san around?"

"Hmm… If you say so," she sounded unsure. "He should be in the living room."

"T-thank you." Kuroko would have bowed, but his body rejected any unnecessary movement. He shuffled awkwardly to the living room, stepping over the seam of the sliding door, and approached Shikaku who was reading the Konoha daily paper.

Shikaku flipped the paper to the next page, "Kuroko-kun," he yawned, "good morning."

"G-good morning Shikaku-san… Uh… I was wondering if you would be a-able to help me with something?"

"What is this, _something_?"

"The side effects of my medication is making me really stiff… I was, uh, hoping that you might be able to help me stretch?"

"Lactic acid," Shikaku determined immediately. "Try jogging around the yard for ten minutes. Afterwards, do simple stretches."

"A-ah, hai!"

The jogging was a different kind of pain that he wasn't used to, the tension in his muscles was almost unbearable. He never had any problems with his flexibility before, but with these side effects, he couldn't even raise his arms past his shoulders.

A few minutes into his jog, he could feel himself start loosening up, it still hurt, but he was actually able to run instead of hobbling around the yard. The snow didn't help either, but it was pretty to look at, at least. When he was done, he sat on the outdoor hallway and took off his boots, banging them together to get the snow off.

Returning indoors for the warmth, he sat down on the floor and started stretching.

He heard a door slide open and looked up from his position.

Shikamaru blinked. _Could Kuroko get any weirder?_ Kuroko had his legs bent up so they both rested on his shoulders.

Kuroko raised a hand to wave hello, "Uh, g-good mor—" and with a _fwump_ , he fell sideways, losing his balance when one of his supporting arms were removed from the pose.

"You alright there?" Shikamaru asked with amusement.

"Y-yeah. The medicine's…" Kuroko trailed off, not really wanting to let Shika know, but it was a little late for that judging by the look on his face.

"Boys, breakfast!"

He was saved by Yoshino's impeccable timing.

• • • • • •

"K-Kuro-sensei!" Kuroko panted as he ran up to the Jounin. He leaned on his arm that was being supported by his knee, breathing laboured breaths. After catching his breath, he looked up and blinked. He just noticed that two other people were with him. "A-ah, h-hello Hatake-san," he greeted.

"Hello Kuroko-kun." Kakashi eye-smiled in his usual greeting.

Kuroko nodded to the unfamiliar Jounin in acknowledgment before looking up to his Sensei. "I did the morning routine you gave me. After I finished, I practiced with my chakra strings, and found something that you can do with them!"

Arata raised an eyebrow, "Something new with chakra strings?" Kuroko nodded. "Show me then."

"Here?"

"Well, there's no one else around. No civilians to freak out with your magic." Asuma huffed a laugh at Arata's humor.

"Um, alright…" Kuroko brought out a kunai out from his pouch with a chakra string. "I found that you can attach multiple things to one string."

"We can't see it, kid." Asuma decided to let him know.

Kuroko blinked, confused for a moment until he realized that the string was hidden from sight and the kunai was just floating there. "Oops," he increased his chakra output to the string and it appeared.

"You were saying?"

"I'll, um… I-It's easier to show you." He brought out another kunai with his hand and moved it so it was halfway down from the other kunai, in the middle of the string. Kuroko dropped his hand and the second was attached to the middle of the string.

"So, you found that you can not only attach things to the tip of the string, but anywhere else on it too." Kuroko nodded, "Good job."

"T-thank you, Kuro-sensei."

"Now, since you're here I'll let you know. I'll be out of Konoha for about two weeks for a mission." He gestured to his fellow Jounin behind him, "These guys will teach you while I'm gone."

"O-okay."

"Since Asuma's team still needs to go through some things, I'll teach you first," Kakashi came in. "We meet at field number seven, at seven AM." He finished talking and he did a mock salute and disappeared in a bout of smoke.

Kuroko looked up to the sky when he heard a bird's cry.

"The Hokage is summoning you Kuroko."

"Oh."

• • • • • •

Kuroko walked to the Hokage tower with his Sensei.

"I'll part with you here kid." Arata saw that Kuroko looked a bit uncomfortable, it was his first official summoning by the Hokage after all. "Oh yeah, I left notes to Asuma and Kakashi. Do not slack on the morning routine. I'll be testing you when I get back."

"O-okay. I hope your mission goes well Kuro-sensei."

Arata smiled a bit and turned on his heel. Waving goodbye to Kuroko, he went to get the supplies needed for his mission.

Kuroko went up the stairs to see a small line of shinobi by the secretary's desk. He wasn't sure if he could just go ahead or not. Shuffling in his spot indecisively, he decided to stand in the line and wait. Minutes went by and there were no more people, but the secretary didn't seem to notice him.

He waited a bit more just in case they were busy with something more important, but the lady never addressed him.

"U-um. E-excuse me?" Kuroko went on his toes and poked his head over the desk's shelf so he could get the lady's attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. How may I be of help?"

"I-I was summoned by the Hokage. I… I wasn't sure if I should just go in, or…"

"It's alright," she smiled. "I'll let him know that you're here now. Please wait by the door to be called in. Since you were a bit late I let another person with an appointment go in before you so it may be a few minutes."

"T-thank you." He bowed stiffly and left. The lady smiled and went back to her work. _Some people should learn from that kid. Cleaning up leaves is practically my secondary job._

While he waited, he went over an exercise his Sensei had taught him. It wasn't anything dangerous, so he thought it would be alright to practice it, he summoned up some chakra and guided it around the surface of his body. Perhaps Kuroko was waiting a little too close to the door—because when it opened unexpectedly he jumped. And by jumped, he _jumped_. He hit his head on the ceiling.

Danzo Shimura was a man hardened by war, known as The Darkness of Shinobi for a reason. He had experienced many a battle. So, when he opened the door, he did not expect to see a child startle so much that they jumped and hit the ceiling. He blinked at the oddity that clutched their head on the ground. He did notice that the child made no sound other than the thump of his head hitting the ceiling.

"A-ah… S-sorry for blocking the door…" His eyes narrowed when the kid had an odd blank mask on. He would have to inquire Hiruzen about this boy. "Sir?" Kuroko tilted his head in question.

"You may come in Kuroko-kun." Hiruzen chuckled. From his spot at his desk, he was able to see the spectacle.

"O-okay. Sorry for the wait Hokage-sama. I-I wasn't sure if I was s-supposed to wait in line or not."

"It's quite alright Kuroko-kun," he smiled and looked to Danzo. "Please close the door on your way out, Danzo."

Kuroko blinked, "Shimura Danzo?" he questioned under his breath. He briefly remembered a history lesson from the academy. He was one of the village elders, and he just made a fool of himself in front of him.

"Now, to address the issue I summoned you for." Kuroko turned to face his Hokage and his back straightened. "Someone has issued an anonymous report that I worry may be true," he put down his pipe on the stand he had for it, knocking the ashes out of it with a whack. "I fear that the report is true and wish to hear an honest answer, Kuroko."

"A-and this i-is?"

"The report states that you have been living on the streets since before your last year of the academy."

Silence.

Kuroko's eyes widened. He started feeling anxious. Wondering who it was who told him, who they were, and now he wondered if his Hokage's opinion has changed of him. It was humiliating. It took Kuroko a moment, a moment of self-loathing, but eventually, he nodded.

"Why haven't you come forward about this issue?"

"I—… I don't know… I didn't know who t-to ask…" he anxiously tugged on his poncho. "I didn't want to ask for help…"

"Why is that?"

"I don't like asking for help… with personal issues."

There was a bout of silence from Hiruzen as he looked through some papers, finding the one he was looking for. "The Nara's have been friendly to you. I'm sure they would be willing to let you into their household for the time being."

"But… I don't want to bother them…"

"I already have the papers signed by the Nara's. They have agreed. Now it is just up to you." Hiruzen could feel the uncertainty coming from Kuroko. "Go there Kuroko-kun. If you still think that you're causing trouble by being there, then wait until you become Chunin."

"Chunin?"

"Yes. Chunin are allowed standardized apartments along with Jounin. Now all I need is your signature."

"O-okay," and with the form signed, with his admittedly odd signature, he was officially under the Nara's household for the time being. Kuroko bowed to his Hokage. "T-thank you… Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled, "You are dismissed. Gather your things and move in tonight."

"Oh, and Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I would like you to tell your sensei of your predicament. When you are ready of course. Have a good night Kuroko-kun."

"Y-you too, Hokage-sama."

• • • • • •

Kuroko didn't have very many belongings, but he did sneak into his old house to get some of his clothes and other items. Like a stuffed cat that his father gave him when he was a kid. It had sentimental value and reminded him of the good days.

When he arrived at the Nara's household, he stared at the door for a minute, nervous to just walk in. He was about to knock when the door opened.

Shikamaru looked blandly at him, "You can just come in you know."

"Oh, so you decided to stay!" Yoshino said after she saw the bag under his poncho, she brought him in for a hug, "I'm happy."

"You're going to live here now?" Kuroko nodded in reply to Shikamaru.

"I've already got your room ready! Come in, I'll show you." Yoshino was excited to see Kuroko's reaction and all but dragged him up the stairs. Shikamaru followed just to make sure that his mother didn't emotionally scar Kuroko any more than he probably was.

Yoshino opened the door and gently pushed Kuroko in. The first thing he noticed was the bed, it had that fluffy blanket that he loved, and beside it was a long fluffy body pillow.

"Do you like your room?"

"It's great Yoshino-san. Thank you."

"It's right beside Shikamaru's room, so you boys can do whatever you boys do." She smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Now, I'll call you two when it's time for dinner." She disappeared down the hallway, "And take that mask off. It's banned in this house!" She shouted and continued down the stairs.

"You heard the woman."

Kuroko laughed lightly at Shikamaru's tone and placed his mask on his side table. He also took off his poncho and hung it up on one of the series of hangers that was on the wall beside the closet. For a moment he just stood there, looking around in awe. Then he looked back to the bed. A squeak of delight came out of him as he jumped onto the bed and hugged that large pillow Yoshino had set out for him.

Shikamaru shook his head, "You're weird." There was a _fwump_ as a smaller pillow made contact with Shikamaru's unsuspecting face, and another when it hit the ground. "Well… I'll just leave you here."

Kuroko didn't even acknowledge Shimakaru leave as his face was buried in that pillow and he wrapped himself up in the blanket. He started thinking about everything that had happened recently. "If Sensei knew…" He thought about how he would react, but didn't come up with anything. He knew his Sensei well enough that he wouldn't freak out upon seeing his… appendages. But he wasn't sure how he would treat him afterwards. "M-maybe I'll ask Shikaku…" he yawned.

 _I wonder what training with team seven will be like…_

And he dozed off into a deep sleep.

• • • • • •

Shikaku walked up the stairs to get the boys for dinner as per his wife's orders. He got his son first as his room was the closest to the stairs. "Shikamaru, dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Then get Kuroko too."

When Shikamaru finished the page, he put his book away and went to get Kuroko for dinner. "Kuro—" he stopped himself when he opened the door, "Huh." He walked up closer to make sure if he was actually asleep or not, but he was definitely asleep by the looks of it. Kuroko was hugging the pillow Yoshino had gotten him and was wrapped up in the blanket too.

He closed the door and he went to the dining room.

"Shikamaru? Where's Kuroko?"

"Sleeping. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up."

• • • • • •

Kuroko blinked when he looked around the room. "Where…" then he remembered what he was doing in a bedroom. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and it showed that it was six fifteen AM.

 _Wait… six fifteen?_

"T-training!" Kuroko hurriedly got ready and ran out of his bedroom. He silently ran down the stairs as to not wake anyone up. He only stopped in his rush when someone called his name.

"Kuroko?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I-I need to get to the training fields."

"Not before a proper breakfast you aren't," she said sternly. "Now sit down. I can whip up something for you."

She heated the portion of dinner she left aside for Kuroko and made some fresh rice and cut up some vegetables to go with it.

"You won't be able to train efficiently without a full stomach." She smiled as Kuroko ate her food.

"T-thank you Yoshino-san. It was very good." He set down his chopsticks and got up to leave. He hurried and put his clean plates in the sink and ran off.

While running, he felt anxiety that he was short on time and ran faster to get there faster. When he arrived, he noticed that he was the only one there. He ended up getting there early.

"What are you doing here?"

Kuroko flinched and his head whipped around to see Sasuke clad in winter clothes. "A-ah, w-well… My Sensei is out on a m-mission. S-so I'll be joining your team for the week."

There was no response from the Uchiha.

Minutes later Sakura came into the clearing in new winter clothes and asked the same question as the Uchiha. She didn't seem too happy, but as long as Kuroko didn't do anything against Sasuke she would be fine with it.

"AH!" There was a shout and a finger pointed at the masked one in the clearing, "Kuroko!"

"Uh... M-me?" Kuroko also noticed Naruto wearing winter gear.

"Yes! What are ya doin here? This—"

"Stop yelling Naruto! He's here because his Sensei is out on a mission and he's joining us for the next week!" Sakura shouted back at Naruto, not even noticing that it was hypocritical since she yelled in response.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned at Kuroko, "But Kakashi-sensei's pretty lame. He's always hours late to our training sessions."

"H-hours?"

"Yeah! It sucks!"

"O-oh…" Kuroko sighed lightly under his mask, fogging it lightly. He supposed it would give him enough time to do the regimen that he did in the mornings. He sat on the ground and started stretching. The others looked at him. "W-what is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"U-uh… t-training?"

"Why? Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet." Sakura said with a huff.

"Why does he have to be here for you to train?" Kuroko asked with confusion. "H-he shouldn't force y-you to train by being here. You should train without him asking y-you too."

"Humph, like you know anything." Sakura crossed her arms and turned away from him and to Sasuke.

Kuroko disregarded her remark and continued stretching. Afterwards, he did laps around the field.

"Well… I'll train too then! Hey, Kuroko! Lemme join in too!" Naruto ran off to follow Kuroko in his laps.

When Kuroko sneezed, he made a mental note to get winter clothing when he wasn't busy. His old tattered poncho could only do so much.

• • • • • •

Hatake Kakashi wasn't late to his team all the time just for the sake of being late—well… _most_ of the time. There was also a second purpose. Teamwork. Team seven had terrible teamwork with the dynamic they had. It was also to get them to be more independent as a team. He was hoping that eventually they would start training together when he didn't show up on time.

So here he was, sitting in a tree, observing if Kuroko would help make a difference in his team.

"Nee, Kuroko, wanna spar?"

Kuroko tilted his head in thought, "Uh, well… I-It would be better to wait for Hatake-san."

"Why?"

"For supervision."

"Oh."

"S-so what have you l-learned since becoming Genin?" Kuroko asked with curiosity.

Naruto frowned, "Nothin."

"N-nothing? Not even tree walking?"

"What's that?"

"It's—"

"Sorry I'm late my cute little Genin!" Kakashi appeared in the field with a bout of smoke. "An old lady was stuck in a tree trying to get her cat down. I just had to help her and her cat down."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted in rage. Kuroko winced at the volume.

"Ma maa," Kakashi eye smiled at the group. "Now since we have a guest for the week, let's do something different."

"Are we actually going to train?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Kakashi nodded at his eager student, "Yes, but not right now. We'll be doing missions first."

Two out of the three members of team seven groaned. Kuroko wondered why. Missions couldn't be that bad. Could it?"

• • • • • •

"How many times does this demon cat escape?" Naruto muttered under his breath. The headset that he had on caught the sound and it carried to the other members.

"Is Tora really that bad?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes—"

"Target spotted! Team, get into position!"

At a silent signal, three Genin ran at the cat. Tora was forced to run towards Kuroko's position and all but jumped into his arms. Kuroko pat the felines head and scratched under its chin. Once he got Tora comfortable in his arms, they started walking to the Hokage Tower.

"H-how?" Naruto asked in awe. "It scratches the hell outta me when I catch it! It _hurts_ , ya know! Like a lot!" He frowned with a pout, "No one _else_ tries to hold it."

"It's alright Tora."

"Thank you," Tora replied with a meow.

Kuroko smiled, "But I'll have to return you to your owner." He secured his hold on her, "It's a mission after all."

"Why are you talking to it?" Sasuke asked.

Kuroko didn't have a good answer other than, "I… don't know? A-and Tora's a her, n-not an it."

Tora meowed again as if talking to Sasuke, "That's right duckling." Kuroko cracked a smile at Tora's attitude.

"Now, now. Be civil please, Hokage-sama is waiting."

"Ah, Kakashi. Are you done your mission already?"

Kakashi chuckled, "It seems that Tora likes Kuroko."

"Sorry Tora-san, you'll have to go back to your owner."

Tora's meow was cut off when the client cut off it's air supply in a crushing hug. Naruto snickered, "Devil cat deserves it." Kuroko frowned.

"Hey Kuro."

"Shika!" Kuroko turned to see Shikamaru and his team.

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji! Haven't seen you guys since graduation!" Naruto grinned.

"So, you're going to join our team later?" Shikamaru questioned, he just heard from Azuma earlier when they first met up. He also knew that Kuroko's Sensei was out on a mission from his Father, so he just put the pieces together.

"Y-yeah."

"That'll be next week though." Azuma voiced after closing his conversation with Kakashi.

Someone cleared their throat and they all turned their heads to where the sound came from. "While I hate to break up this reunion, I believe there are missions to do?" Hiruzen said with a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Well, let's go back to the field my little Genin." Then Kakashi poofed away in smoke.

"I-I'll meet you guys there." Kuroko said to his temporary team members, "See you later Shika." He went through some hand signs and did a shunshin. He knew where the training field was now so he could use the technique to get there.

"I hope he didn't land in the river again."

Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets, "Whoever gets there last is a sore loser!"

• • • • • •

Kakashi was waiting for his Genin in the training field reading his book. He did not expect to see a puff of smoke and Kuroko stumble out of it, landing on the ground.

"A-ah… Hi… I'm not quite u-used to landing y-yet."

"Applying chakra to your feet helps to stop the momentum," Kakashi advised.

"T-thank you. Um… so what are w-we going to be doing?"

"We're going to spar. I'll have Sakura do some stamina exercises since she won't want to."

"FIRST!" Naruto cheered and ran to the training posts. Sasuke came in a second later with his breathing slightly laboured, while Naruto wasn't even out of breath.

Sakura came in a few minutes later, panting and out of breath, "Naruto! You tripped Sasuke!" She huffed and took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah, we're Ninja."

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed and looked to Kuroko with a glare.

"Mah, mah, quiet down. We will have sparring sessions. Sakura would you like to participate?"

"No. I don't think I'd do very well." She fixed her hair from running.

Kakashi eye smiled, "I'll have you doing exercises then."

Sakura went to voice her opinion but stopped herself. The boys were just getting too far ahead. So far ahead that she felt that she wouldn't be able to catch up. If she wanted to stay with Sasuke, then she would have to start pulling her own weight. Even Naruto was doing his share, she noticed the improvement from him, it wasn't that hard to notice if she squinted and turned her head at an angle.

"Okay…"

"Naruto will spar with Kuroko first. Then Naruto and Sasuke, after will be Kuroko and Sasuke. Taijutsu only."

"Alright! Bring it on Kuroko!"

"O-okay."

• • • • • •

Kuroko panted heavily, hunched over and bracing himself on his knees. Naruto was truly a stamina monster and just wouldn't stay down until he held a kunai to his throat. He wasn't fully recovered for his match with Sasuke either and they were almost matched in speed. Kuroko was faster, but Sasuke had a stronger foundation in Taijutsu and outlasted him with his stamina.

"S-so…" Kuroko lifted his mask a bit so he could get air more efficiently. He was too out of breath and tired to care at the moment. "W-what do we… Have to w-work on, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Well, for starters you need to work on your stamina."

"I-I know…"

"Other than that, keep working on your Taijutsu style and build upon it. You just need a stronger foundation."

"Sasuke, you need to be more flexible. You're too stiff. Think outside the box a little." Sasuke nodded, taking the advice from his sensei with a grain of salt.

"Naruto, opposite of Sasuke. You need to get a firmer grasp on your Taijutsu style. It makes you unpredictable, but it gives you no option for defense."

"But Sensei, I don't have one. I never learned the Academy style properly…"

Kakashi stroked his chin over his mask, "I may know someone that can help you out there." He was thinking of sending Sakura to them too. He shivered at the thought of his cute little Genin being corrupted.

"B-but Sensei," Sakura finally regained her breath from the routine Kakashi gave her, "You're our Sensei. Doesn't that mean you should be the one teaching us?"

"Yes, it's my job. But it doesn't mean that you cannot be taught under another person too. Look at Kuroko. His sensei is out on a mission, so he got another Jounin Sensei and myself to teach him while he was gone."

"Well, this is what we will be doing for the next week. I'll see you later at the same time!" Kakashi burst into a poof of smoke.

 _Did he even use hand signs?_ Kuroko thought as the smoke dispersed. He didn't even see Kakashi go through the hand signs. Either it was too fast for him to see, or he just didn't use them.

"Kuroko… Uh, Kakashi said that I would be good at chakra control. Like tree walking. Would you be able to teach me that exercise you were talking about earlier?"

"Oh, uh, s-sure!"

"I wanna learn too!" Naruto bounded over. Sasuke followed behind him silently.

"O-okay. J-just t-to let you guys know… I-I haven't taught before, s-so my explanation m-might not be the best…"

"It has to be better than what Kakashi-sensei's done so far." Sasuke voiced. It gave Kuroko a little more confidence.

"We will need some trees then."

• • • • • •

Sarutobi looked out of the window of his office to look at the falling snow and frowned thoughtfully. His son had stopped by and the news he heard some intriguing news. Azuma told him some of what Kuroko had done to Kakashi's team and now he was curious. He had to get a report from Kakashi himself about this. He knew of the dynamic in team seven, it was horrible. Now he needed to hear it from the man himself.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with his usual lackluster tone.

Hiruzen's eye twitched at the swirl of leaves in the room. He had come in through the window. He sighed, "Yes Kakashi-kun, I have." He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting too old for this. "I would like some insight to the effect Kuroko has had on your team."

"Ah, so you've heard from Azuma," Kakashi nodded sagely. "I'll lay out some context then. Each morning team seven is required to meet in the field at seven AM. When they do get together I wait in the trees and watch over them while they wait for me. I've been doing this in hopes for the Genin to take initiative in their training and get to know each other. Sadly, it hasn't been working out the way I'd hoped."

"What do they do?"

"Before they would just sit around and wait for me, talk a little, but nothing other than that," Kakashi sighed and adjusted his vest. "When Kuroko came on the first day he started training even when I wasn't there when he heard that I wasn't going to be there for a couple of hours. Now he has them training with physical exercises in the morning before I arrive and chakra control after missions."

He stopped talking when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

At Hiruzen's voice, the door creaked open. "H-hello Hokage-sama… I-I have a package f-for you." Kuroko blinked and just realized that the Jounin he was staring at was Kakashi, "H-hello to you too, Hatake-san."

 _Speak of the devil._

"Package?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in thought, it mustn't have been anything overly important if Kuroko was delivering it to him. Ah, it must have been _that_ then. "It came out earlier than expected."

" _No_. You don't mean?" Kakashi asked with baited breath.

A corner of the Hokage's mouth turned up as he took the rectangular package from Kuroko. "Perks of him being my student." Kuroko looked confused but didn't try and figure out what they were talking about. Hiruzen chuckled and Kuroko tensed up when the elder ruffled his hair. "Thank you Kuroko-kun."

"Y-your welcome Hokage-sama," Kuroko bowed slightly and he vanished out of the room with a puff of smoke.

Kakashi whistled, "He didn't use the hand seal."

"He has potential." Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering about that mask of his…"

Hiruzen smiled sadly, "It's not my place to tell, but he feels that he needs to hide a part of himself."

• • • • • •

Shikamaru yawned and stretched on the floor of the shogi room. He looked over to see Kuroko yawn after him. _He's looking… Healthier._ He's noticed that Kuroko's skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. And now that he was in his pyjamas—which consisted of blue pants and a tank top—he could see that he didn't look as skinny. _Speaking of health,_ "Kuro."

"Mmn?" He joined Shikamaru on the floor and sprawled out, forgetting about his loss on the shogi board.

"I recall you saying something about pills a few days ago." He said idly and saw Kuroko tense up with the topic. Aqua eyes turned to him and he saw anxiousness in them.

"I…" Kuroko's lips tightened into a line and he looked away from Shikamaru. "B-because of… Um… A-anorexia… I have been taking m-medication to help." That's what he was diagnosed with by the Akimichi and a doctor.

Shikamaru scratched his cheek, "You're looking better."

"O-oh." Kuroko blinked, "T-thanks!" He smiled a little. Then he remembered something and mumbled, "O-oh yeah… I have to get winter clothes…"

"Don't let my mother hear you say that," Shikamaru smirked when he saw Kuroko's eyes widen.

"It's a little late for that I believe." The door slid open and Yoshino smiled down upon Kuroko. Kuroko gulped. "After training tomorrow. Kuroko-kun." Then the door closed.

"You're screwed."

"You're coming too, mister!"

"… _Crap,"_ Shikamaru cursed, "and don't laugh at me."

"I-I wasn—" Kuroko tried to fight down his giggles, but couldn't hold them back at the unamused face Shikamaru was making.

" _S-shut up!_ "

Kuroko only laughed harder.

• • • • • •

 **Hello, my readers! I hope that you guys liked it. Please leave a review or something, I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning my cute little Genin—and temporary Genin!" Kakashi greeted with his usual eye smile. He was surprised when Naruto and Sakura didn't immediately yell at him. "Sorry I'm late, I passed by some flowers, so I just _had_ to stop and smell them."

Naruto swung upside down from a branch he was on, making a bunch of snow fall off with the movement and Kakashi side stepped the snow that would have landed on him. "Kakashi-sensei, you really need to think of some better excuses."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, "and where would you find the flowers to smell?" She gestured a hand to look around, "There's snow everywhere."

"M-maybe the Yamanaka's flower shop?" Kuroko offered.

"Ah," Kakashi eye-smiled, "I _like_ you. Can't Arata trade? Mine just don't understand." Kuroko giggled a little at Kakashi's silly attitude.

Naruto and Sakura blanched, "S-Sensei!" The two of them yelled in disbelief.

"Anyways!" Kakashi said loudly—leaving his students to wonder if he was being serious our not— and transitioned to the main topic, "Today is Kuroko-kun's last day with us. We will…" he paused to create some tension, "spar!"

The kids in the clearing blinked in confusion at the lackluster reveal.

"But _Sensei_ that's what we've been doing already!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Can't we just do a super awesome mission or something? Rescue a fair maiden maybe?"

Inwardly, Kakashi cringed at Naruto's less than favorable word choice—it made him think of his "rival" and he wanted that green beast _out_ of his head. "Oh, but Naruto, these aren't just _any_ spars," Kakashi waggled his finger at his impatient student, "They are going to be _free for all_ spars."

"Ninjutsu will be allowed?" Sasuke asked, now looking forward to it. If anyone had been looking closely enough they would have seen the small twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. But no fatal force." He stressed that point, it was a bit worrying that he had to. "Other than that, it's anything goes."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto whooped, jumping into the air.

Kuroko fidgeted with the hem of his poncho, "Um, H-Haruno-san… would you like to spar?" Sakura blinked and looked a bit uneasy at Kuroko's question. "I think it would be good for you to get some combat experience in. A-also you have been practicing… Would you like to see the improvement?"

"I think it would be good for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned and gave her a thumb's up. Sasuke even gave her a nod.

"Hmm…" Sakura wasn't sure, but her team was giving her encouragement. It wouldn't hurt, _right?_ "Okay. I'll give it a try!"

During the fight Kuroko didn't use any jutsu and stuck to taijutsu to get Sakura more used to close combat. Even though he was holding back—limiting himself to using only his legs except for blocking—Sakura had caught him by surprise. He had to say that she had a mean right hook.

"How…" Sakura took a deep breath, exhausted, "How did I do?"

"That was amazing Sakura-chan! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Naruto cheered her on.

"Y-You hit hard. Harder than anyone would think." Kuroko rubbed his arm where he had blocked with a couple of times. "I'm g-going to get a bruise."

"Good job Sakura." Kakashi's eye crinkled with his smile and he pat her head. "Naruto, Sasuke, you two next."

"Alright! Teme you are goin' down!" He went to sprint further in the field, but stopped himself. "Nee, Sakura-chan. You think you can teach me how to hit him hard like you did to Kuroko?" He whispered, "His ego needs to be knocked down some pegs."

"Sorry, Naruto. But I've been working on this in secret!" she said with a proud huff, "I can't just give it away."

"Awww," he whined, "then I'll just have to beat the snot outta him!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto grinned sinisterly and started punching his open palm. "Just not the face!"

"No promises!"

Sasuke huffed, "Just hurry up." He was getting impatient.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's statement. Since when was she _interested_ in training? He should probably get to know his students a little better. Absently he compared team seven to his old Genin team. Naruto would be Obito with that energy of his, and Sasuke would be him, though he thought Sasuke was too broody to be compared to him— _I wasn't_ that _broody, was I?_ —and Sakura would be Rin. An idea popped into his head, it opened some old wounds, but he thought that Sakura should train as a medical kunoichi. It was right down her ally despite her… violent tendencies.

"Ahh! NO! I'm out, I'm _OUT_!" Naruto yelled, getting Kakashi out from his head. He shouldn't zone out when his students are potentially harming each other.

"Enough! Sasuke, off of him." Kakashi sighed. The boy had pinned Naruto down and stabbed a kunai into the ground by his head. _Potentially harming each other._ "Try not to stab him while he's down please."

"A-are you alright, Hatake-san?" Kakashi looked down to see Kuroko, he forgot that he was beside him. He was short enough that he wasn't in his peripheral. Heck, he was shorter than Naruto. Kuroko tilted his head, "You, um, spaced out… D-do you want a granola bar?"

Kakashi chuckled, Kuroko was an awkward but kind child, "I'm alright, and no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Aww, maaaan." Naruto stretched and his back cracked, "Sasuke, damn you teme, you kicked my back _super_ hard!"

"Don't leave your back unguarded then, stupid."

Kakashi palmed his face with a sigh, "Sasuke, stop antagonizing him." _If this is what having kids is like, I will not reproduce. I refuse._

"Come on Kuroko, lets spar!"

Well, at least he could count on Naruto to jump to something else. Less potential fight that he had to worry about. Naruto was already dragging Kuroko further out into the clearing.

"O-Okay." Not that he could really say no by this point.

Kuroko bowed and did the seal of confrontation, as did Naruto.

Naruto grinned, hands forming a cross, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and Kuroko found himself seeing tens of Naruto's. One changed him and clumsily went in for a jump kick. Kuroko dodged and punched it. The clone didn't dispel on his first hit, but it did on the second. He wasn't strong enough to dispel them with a single blow. Kuroko armed himself with two kunai. If he couldn't dispel them with blunt force, a blade would be much more effective.

Naruto frowned. His clones weren't really doing anything to Kuroko. _Looks like they pop more easily with a blade._ Naruto changed up his tactics and made his clones attack one at a time.

Apparently, that wasn't the best course of action—because he found himself wincing and moving to hold his hand even though it didn't hurt. It _would've_ hurt if it actually happened. A _lot_. When the clone attacked him, intending to punch him at his shoulder, Kuroko retaliated by jabbing a kunai into the fist of the oncoming punch. _Yeah, Ouch._

Kuroko was thinking of how to dispatch all of the clones to get to Naruto. _Actually…_ and idea came to mind, _I'll let him come to me._ Taking out the clones wasn't as tiring at it was before, and Naruto was an impatient person. If he held out longer, he could predict a sneak attack from the real Naruto.

There were only ten Naruto's left in a circle around him. They stayed still for a moment before battle cries erupted from the clones and they charged. The real Naruto charged with his right coming out for a right jab from behind Kuroko. His eyes widened when Kuroko grabbed his wrist, twisted it behind his back and pushed him to the ground poising a kunai at his neck, his clones bursting all at the same time.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi determined the fight over. "Disengage Kuroko-kun." The kunai was retracted and was put back into his holster.

"What the hell is with everyone pinning me!" Naruto wriggled on the ground in frustration.

"Y-you need to protect your back m-more." Kuroko gave some constructive criticism. "You swing too wide and that gave me the opening to grab your arm."

"Oh yeah! How did you know that it was me?" Naruto asked with a thoughtful frown. "I was _sure_ you didn't know which one was me."

"W-well, it was a guess really…" Kuroko fixed his mask, "Y-You were the only one not yelling."

"Huh. Well, I'll get you next time!" he held out his fist, and Kuroko didn't know what to do. "It's called a fist bump! It's like a… a friendship thing," Naruto grinned.

"O-oh! O-okay."

"Do you need a break before your spar with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh," Kuroko glanced to Sasuke, he looked quite impatient, "N-no… It's alright."

Kuroko and Sasuke faced each other, they did the seal of confrontation, and immediately afterwards Sasuke appeared in front of him, engaging in taijutsu. Kuroko noticed after a few seconds that Sasuke wasn't going in to end it immediately like he had originally thought. He was forcing him to continue fighting in taijutsu, wearing him down.

Sasuke predicted that Kuroko would try and disengage, and stuck his leg behind Kuroko's. He was tripped and found himself falling towards the ground. He changed his center of gravity and spun around on the back of his heel, landing in a bridge. He kicked his leg up and pushed off of the arm Sasuke used to block.

Kakashi whistled.

Sakura blinked and looked up to her Sensei. "Sasuke really is strong, isn't he?"

Kakashi blinked, he didn't notice that he had whistled, "Yes, he is Sakura, but that was directed to Kuroko."

"Kuroko?"

Naruto decided to pipe in, "When Sasuke tripped him, right?" When Kakashi nodded he smiled and continued in this thought, turning back to observe the fight. "While he was falling he sorta twirled around to face Sasuke and landed in a… bridge it was called? Then he pushed off of Sasuke's blocking arm to make 'im back off."

Sasuke went for a punch and Kuroko batted it off to the side with the back of his wrist. In the same movement, Kuroko grabbed onto his wrist and pulled.

"Like right there!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke was getting irritated, but he stayed calm. It was one of his faults that he was trying to get a hold of. His anger and frustration caused him his first loss to Kuroko in the academy, and he didn't want it to be the cause if he lost this one. Kuroko was getting on his nerves. He was just too agile for him to pin down with a single hit. He looked up when Kuroko jumped, but suddenly got kicked from behind.

 _What._

His eyes didn't leave Kuroko for a moment. _Genjutsu?_ Sasuke paused in his track of thought at disengaged from Kuroko. His eyes narrowed and out of his peripheral, he saw a shadow from behind him. He whirled around and back handed Kuroko. Or so he thought because his hand passed right through the illusionary clone.

He was beyond confused, both of them had shadows, but now he knew which one was real.

Sasuke's frown turned dark, "Enough with these tricks!" He threw a series of kunai and shuriken to get Kuroko where he wanted, then aimed for his feet, getting Kuroko to jump. He ran through a series of familiar hand seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" and a large stream of flame spewed out of his mouth.

Kuroko was engulfed in flames and he popped up a few feet away after using a shunshin. He ended up using it too late and when he teleported it didn't extinguish the fire eating away at his clothes.

"H-hot!" He stopped, dropped and rolled, but the fire on his poncho did not extinguish. Chakra fire took much more to put out than normal fire. He tossed off his poncho and his scarf that the fire traveled to. He also took off his gloves since they caught fire when taking off his poncho. He sighed in relief, but started to panic when he felt heat at the back of his head.

"I—I forfeit!" Kuroko shouted, clasping at the back of his head. His hands burned trying to snuff out the embers eating away at his mask's band.

"Kuroko! Are you okay?" Naruto ran up to him. "Kakashi-sensei! He needs a water jutsu or something!"

"Sorry if I get you wet Kuroko-kun, but putting out those embers is essential." Kakashi went through some hand signs and a small stream of water came out from between his fingers and onto the back of Kuroko's head.

Kuroko sighed in relief, the water soaked his head and back, but the heat was gone. He looked at his palms, and they looked back at him, all red and angry.

"Sasuke. That was in violation of the rules." Kakashi looked to the Uchiha with a stern look. "That was lethal force. If Kuroko didn't escape that in the time he did, he would have been severely burned."

Sasuke had the decency to look guilty. He frowned and looked away from Kakashi and to Sakura who was talking to Kuroko.

"We should get you to the hospital to heal those burns before they start blistering," Sakura said with some concern. Kuroko had started growing on her with his awkwardness. She just wished that she could do something to help.

"U-uh, s-sure."

"Come on!" Naruto grinned to Kuroko, "If you don't get your hands fixed you won't be able to do any super awesome jutsu!"

The group walked through Konoha, headed to the hospital.

• • • • • •

"—and then dad said, "No Ino, you cannot get a boyfriend, I forbid it!", but it's _Sasuke-kun_." Ino paused to make sure that her teammates were listening to this _important_ topic. "Guys?" She blinked a couple times, looking to her left, then her right. "They _ditched_ me!" she shrieked.

Shikamaru heaved a sigh. He was a little out of breath and obviously they weren't far enough from her because they _heard_ that shriek. "I'll only run willingly when I have to escape from one of Ino's Sasuke rants."

Chouji laughed, "It was getting a bit out of hand, but she's going to be angry and—hey, isn't that team seven?" Chouji pointed ahead of them and, lo and behold, team seven and Kuroko were walking about a block ahead of them. They walked faster to catch up with them.

Sasuke had been fighting with himself in his head and steeled himself. "Kuroko…" He paused when he turned his head, tilting it in question, "I'm… sorry." He frowned, apologising was hard. "I got too caught up in the fight and…"

Shikamaru blinked slowly in disbelief, _Sasuke apologized? But what is he guilty enough of to apologize for?_ He started piecing things together.

"O-oh, it's a-alright Uchiha-san!"

"No. It is not," Kakashi came in, his voice stern. He looked down to Kuroko, "You need to get that self-preservation of yours checked out."

Kuroko blinked, confused. "O-okay?" He felt uneasy when Kakashi sighed. Did he disappoint him?

"Doesn't that hurt?" Naruto asked with concern, "It looks _really_ red." Shikamaru was confused, but saw the damage when Kuroko moved his hand to let Naruto see—and now that he was closer he noticed that he didn't have his ever-present poncho or even his scarf on. "I mean, It's as red as Sasuke's _ego_ fan." He gestured with his thumb to the Uchiha Fan on the back of Sasuke's jacket.

" _Oi!_ "

"Don't. Start." Sakura stopped the argument before it even began. "Or do we need another person to book in?"

"I-it does sting," He didn't notice the look Kakashi gave him, _sting_ wasn't quite the right description word for a second-degree burn, "but it's more… numb, right now?"

"If it's feeling numb then it's probably closer to a third-degree burn."

"We better hurry then!" Naruto reached to grab Kuroko's hand. Kuroko breathed in quickly when Naruto's hand hit his and he yanked his hand away. "Oh my God! I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't thinking!"

"No, i-its alright…" Kuroko shook his head and with the motion of it the remainder of fabric that kept his mask on tore. His eyes widened and he clasped his hands over the top of his head, kneeling down in a ball. Obviously, he wasn't thinking, because the motion agitated his hands and it _hurt_.

"Kuroko?" Naruto looked confused and worried.

"M-mask…" Kuroko muttered out, too scared to move.

"Here." Then Kuroko felt something drape over his head, the fabric made his hands sting. He recognized the scent.

"S-shika!" Kuroko looked up from his position to him.

"Do you have an extra one?" Shikamaru picked up the mask and tied the two ends of the fabric together on it.

Kuroko shook his head. "Not on me…" he blinked in confusion when he was being stared at by the other people around him. Realization dawned upon him and his face flushed a crimson red. "Uh, um, uh…" he looked down and pulled on Shikamaru's coat to hide his face.

"Were you going to the hospital?" He saw Kuroko nod shakily in response, he sighed, "Let's go then. I'll get my dad to bring you a spare."

"O-o-okay."

Kuroko and Shikamaru walked off, leaving the others behind. Kuroko stopped and turned around, "Uh, um, thank you." He did a small bow, "I-It was nice learning under you Hatake-san." Kuroko hurriedly started walking when Shikamaru tugged on the coat on his head. "D-don't pull on it!"

"He's… kinda cute…"

There was silence.

"Who's cute?" the awkward tension with team seven and Chouji was broken when Ino came and overheard her rival.

Sakura blinked and a second later her face flushed, "I said that out loud?" The blank nods of her teammates confirmed that she did.

"Hey, forehead, I asked a _question_. Do you still have any manners left from being on Naruto's team?"

" _Oi!_ "

"If anything, I need to teach him them," Sakura muttered. She sighed and fixed her hair, Ino obviously wouldn't let it slide from the look she was getting. "Kuroko."

" _Kuroko?_ That mask kid that's older than us?" Sakura nodded. _Huh, well I'll just have to see for myself._

Chouji sweat dropped. He had a feeling that he would have to guard Kuroko's back during their time together.

Suddenly Ino spun around to face Chouji, "And you two had the nerve to ditch me!" Chouji raised his hands in surrender and succumbed to the rant that came.

"Wait…" Naruto thought for a moment, "Kuroko's _older_ than us?! I thought he was younger!"

"Stupid."

"I mean… he's shorter than _me_! Ah, wait. No Sasuke, wipe that knowing smirk off that dumb face of yours! I did _not_ say that I was short!"

"Hmph, you implied it."

Nobody noticed the Sensei vanish into thin air. He did not want to get dragged into anything else.

• • • • • •

"Hello, i-is Haruhi Kaminashi in?"

The person at the help desk smiled down at the two boys in front of her, "You came at a good time, she's just got off of her break. Do you know where to find her?"

"Y-yes I do. Thank you." They walked down the white hallways and up a flight of stairs.

"I'll go call Tou-san while you get checked up on."

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you Shika."

He knocked on the door and slid it open, "Um, Kaminashi-san?"

The woman looked up from the papers she was reading, "Ah, Kuroko-kun! How are you doing? Uh, well not very well if you had to come here, I guess."

"I'm alright… I just got injured in a spar."

"Come, come," she patted the bed to her side and Kuroko sat down on it. "What happened to your mask, not to mention clothes?"

"I got caught in a Katon jutsu in the spar… My clothes caught on fire and my m-masks strap was being eaten away by embers…" Kuroko showed her his hands, "I couldn't take off my mask, so I tried to snuff out the embers… Hatake-san used a water jutsu to put it out."

While Kuroko explained Haruhi took a look at Kuroko's hands. _Seconds degree burns… just about third degree…_ She couldn't tell immediately since it hadn't started to blister yet, but when she used her diagnostic jutsu she could see that it went down into the dermis and at some parts into the hypodermis.

"I'm glad that you came here right away, I should be able to heal this up before the skin cells start dying." She took out some bandages and some Vaseline with one hand while the other, coated with green chakra, engulfed his left hand. "The new skin will be tender for a couple days, so I advise keeping bandages on with a pair of gloves when training or doing any activity. Take them off when you are done to let it breathe."

The door slid open and Haruhi was about ready to throw something—she had _warned_ those new recruits about knocking before entering—before seeing who it was. Shikamaru blinked, taken aback by the woman's sudden dark look towards him, "Uh, Kuro, Tou-san brought it."

Kuroko brightened, ears perking up from under Shikamaru's coat that was still on his head.

"That I did." Shikaku stepped in with the mask hanging on his wrist. When he picked it up before, he didn't notice, but he felt a dip in his reserves. The thing was using his chakra to fuel the genjutsu and seal on it. He'd have to get someone to look at it.

"I'm not quite finished with Kuroko here." Haruhi looked to the two Nara in the room.

"I-it's alright Kaminashi-san, they can stay."

"Are you sure?"

Kuroko nodded, smiling slightly "Mmhmm, they know."

"Hmmm," Haruhi looked at them warily, "alright." She smiled and went back to healing Kuroko's hands. She was glad that he was opening up to other people. "Any other injures to report?" Kuroko shook his head. "Then you are free to go."

"Thank you, Kaminashi-san."

"Just remember to take those wrappings off at the end of the day!"

• • • • • •

Shikamaru sighed as his mother looked through clothing with a clinical eye. He glanced over to Kuroko who looked very uncomfortable being in this situation.

"Now which do you like better?"

Kuroko looked at the two pairs of pants that Yoshino was holding up to show him. "I can't really t-tell the difference." They were both blue with pockets, but they didn't look too different to him.

"Honey, I'll have to teach you about clothing then." She gestured for Kuroko to feel them, "The one on the right has stronger material so it'll last longer, while the other one isn't as strong, but it's warmer."

"Oh."

Shikamaru sat down on a bench as this explanation would take a long while. Shikamaru had lost track of time in the store, he had already counted how many coats were hung up in the men's section. Kuroko sat down with a sigh, he put his head in his hands, "There is so much I don't know."

Shikamaru frowned, he felt pity towards Kuroko. He pat him on the back lightly, "There, there, it'll be over soon."

Kuroko stretched and cracked his back, "She sent m-me to find stuff that I like."

"Well," Shikamaru stood up and yawned, "If she doesn't see me moving from this spot she'll cause a scene. She's waked by me twice already."

Kuroko browsed around, thinking of things that would help in the wintertime, and clothes for training in general. He found another poncho, close to the same as his previous one—and it had pockets!—which was good. He would be getting that. Kuroko stopped for a moment.

"What is it?"

Kuroko looked over to Shikamaru, "Everything I'm getting… It's black."

"Like a true ninja," Shikamaru said with a wise bow of his head. His arm was punched.

Now looking for anything but black, Kuroko looked for things what would help in the winter time.

"Shikamaru!"

"Oh crap. Kaa-san's calling."

"I-I wish you luck." Kuroko laughed when Shikamaru did a mock salute and trudged over to the other end of the store.

When Kuroko had gotten a pile of things he liked into a little kart, he went to the cash register. He felt really nervous, never really going into stores a lot. He noticed the man at the register eyeing him warily and he retreated further into Shikamaru's borrowed coat.

"Will this be everything for you today, Sir?"

Kuroko blinked and looked behind him, _Sir?_ _Oh, they meant me!_ "Y-yes! Th-that's it."

"Then the total comes to 10,284 Ryo."

 _Okay, that came up to what I was expecting… B-but when they say it, it sounds more expensive aloud._

Taking his wallet out—he had gotten it just recently, his old one tore—he brought out the necessary bills and coins.

"Your change comes to 400 Ryo."

"T-thank you…" Kuroko tried to put his change away as fast as he could and grabbed his bags. He was in the way of the next customer. He sat down on a bench to wait for Yoshino and Shikamaru.

Kuroko jumped up from his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked around quickly and relaxed when he saw a familiar spiky ponytail.

"Tired?" Kuroko nodded. Shikamaru yawned, "Me too. Kaa-san said we should go out and grab a snack. She'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Okay." Kuroko grabbed his three bags.

"Here," Shikamaru put out a hand, and Kuroko tilted his head in question, "Give me a bag to carry."

"T-thank you Shika." Kuroko smiled and gave him one of the bags.

• • • • • •

Shikamaru watched Kuroko eat with a raised eyebrow. They had gone to a nearby food stand and got some fish. He thought it was good, but Kuroko was seriously enjoying it.

"You look like you're enjoying that." Yoshino laughed at Kuroko who nodded. He was most certainly enjoying the fish on a stick he had.

"I got one f-for you too." Kuroko held out the other one he had gotten out to her.

She took it with a smile, "I appreciate it, thank you. But don't fill up yet, I'll be making dinner when we get home."

The walk back was chilly as the wind picked up, but they got home just in time for the snow to start falling again.

"Come into the living room, I've got something for you two."

She reached into a bag and pulled out an outfit for Shikamaru, and Kuroko. "I know I can trust you two to get clothes for your shinobi duties, but I got some winter clothing for you two." She handed Shikamaru his, which was composed of a light and dark green coat, beige cargo pants and a new pair of shoes. Lastly, at the bottom of the bag, was a long-sleeved shirt that covered up to his knuckle and had those thumb holes.

Shikamaru looked over the clothes, his mother knew him well. He liked his greens, and the shoes were also just what he needed. His older winter boots were run down and had a hole by his toe. It would let in the damp snow and soak his foot.

"This is just what I needed, Kaa-san."

"Honey, I know what you need before you even know you need it." She quirked a smile and messed up her son's ponytail affectionately. Shikamaru let his mother do what she wanted and grumbled as he fixed his lopsided hair after the assault.

"And for you, Kuroko-kun." Yoshino smiled as she handed him his.

Kuroko thanked her and pulled out the first item, a pair of dull blue pants. The material was smooth and water repellant, lining the inside was a thicker fabric to keep the cold out, and the heat in. A shirt was next, long sleeved like Shikamaru's, but white in colour. His eyes widened at the next item, it was a light icy blue sweater jacket, the fabric similar to the pants. What made him love it was the fluffy, furry lining on the inside of the jacket and hood.

"I thought that you would like that." Yoshino laughed. She learned that Kuroko loved soft and fluffy materials from that black blanket he adored. "Lastly are your new shoes, they didn't fit in the bag." She took them out from behind the chair she had taken a seat on and presented them to Kuroko.

A pair of black boots nicer than any pair of shoes he's had for years. They had pockets built in on the out side of them and were done up with laces.

"I… I can't thank you enough…" Kuroko couldn't even describe what he was feeling. He was just feeling so strongly… he felt tears well up in his eyes. He sniffed.

Yoshino knelt beside Kuroko and gave him a hug. She looked to her husband in the doorway, Shikaku raised an eyebrow and walked over, doing the same. Now it was just Shikamaru.

Kuroko sniffed and looked up to see Yoshino's quite terrifying look directed to her son. His eyes drifted to Shikamaru who grumbled as he scooched closer and reluctantly put his arms around with the tangled others.

Shikamaru looked down to Kuroko, his mouth was closed tightly in an effort to not laugh. Shikamaru felt laughter bubble up inside him, "Pfft."

"Hahahaha!"

A dam burst and the two of them started laughing hysterically.

"Alright boys, after dinner get those clothes on. I want to see of they fit and then we'll go feed the deer."

• • • • • •

Kuroko woke up early in the morning to complete the regimen that his Sensei left for him to do while he was gone. He was on to the next stage of the regimen, which was more focused on flexibility, stamina, and balance. It didn't need any specialized equipment and it wasn't weapon oriented so he could do it safely in the back yard instead of going all the way out to the training fields.

When he was done, he quietly entered the house and took a shower. He was covered in sweat and felt gungy. Covering himself with a towel, he looked both ways in the hall and got out, going to his room.

"Kuroko? Is that you?"

Yoshino's voice startled him and he jumped, "Y-yes! I, uh, just took a shower!" he squeaked and bolted up the stairs to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he dropped the towel and started getting dressed.

There was a knock on the door and Yoshino's voice was heard on the other side, "It's going to be cold out today so wear something warm."

"O-okay!"

Heeding Yoshino's warning, he doubled up on he layers. Long johns under thick black pants, and two long sleeved shirts. Looking through his drawers, he took out a pair of thick, fluffy socks. When he was done, he pulled out his bandages from his bedside tables drawer to wrap his injured hands. He usually looked like a mummy anyways, so it wasn't anything that different. He put on some fingerless gloves and tested it out. His hands still stung when he moved them with the fabric rubbing against it, but the cream he applied helped. If it got worse he had painkillers that Haruhi prescribed—which reminded him that he had to take those antibiotics during lunch.

Before he left his room, he grabbed the last two layers he would be wearing, his new scarf and poncho—it had a hood on it! His eyes widened and he went back into his room, he forgot the thing he needed most, his mask.

He halted before going down the stairs. He forgot where team ten met up. He cracked Shikamaru's door open to check up on him and, predictably, he was still fast asleep. Walking up to him silently, he gently shook his shoulder, "H-hey, Shika?"

"Mmmn… Wha-what is it?" Shikamaru rubbed his sleep filled eyes and turned around to see Kuroko kneeling beside him all dressed up in layers, looking like he was about to go outside.

"Um, where does your team meet up again?"

Shikamaru groaned and turned back, getting comfy in his bed again, "The Yamanaka flower shop."

Kuroko pat Shikamaru's head and closed the door on his way out.

His socks were so fluffy that he almost fell down the stairs because they just had no traction whatsoever. With a little giggle, he slid down the main hallway to the entryway.

Shikaku blinked and cracked a smile when he saw Kuroko whiz by the doorway from his chair in the living room. He got up and looked to see what he was doing, "Heading out?"

Kuroko looked up from his seat on the ground, "I'm going to see if the mission's office n-needs me to deliver anything." He slipped on his other boot and tightened the laces.

"Would you be able to drop this off at the intelligence department?" Shikaku handed him a scroll.

Kuroko put it into his bag, "Okay."

"You're training with Shikamaru's team starting today, Azuma's good with daggers, I think it's something that you would be good with."

Kuroko smiled and put on his mask, "Thank you Shikaku-san, I'll ask about it."

• • • • • •

Kuroko shuffled around the doorway, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man with short platinum hair and glasses greeted him. "I, um, have something for the intelligence department f-from Shikaku Nara." He held out the scroll and the man took it. He saw only one other person in the room. It was early in the morning, not a lot of people worked at the time.

"It's about time the report on that felon came in. Thanks, kid. Tell 'im to bring it himself next time, that lazy bastard."

"O-okay!" Kuroko bowed and left to the mission's office.

"Who was that?" A black-haired woman asked from behind her work.

"Ah, that new Masked Messenger kid." He closed the door and sat down on his desk chair, "He brought that late report of Shikaku's."

"Him? I thought he was just a new rumor that came about in the Chuunin lounge—and that man needs to lay off the sake."

"Too late, it's infused in his blood now. If vampires existed they would sell his blood like a fine wine."

The woman gave him an incredulous look, "You need sleep, and maybe a mental checkup if your thought process has gone that far down the rabbit hole."

"That I do… That I do," he yawned, "I'm done when my replacement comes in anyways. Then I gotta report to the head and _then_ I'm done."

"Gonna veg for the rest of the day?"

"You got that right—and I do _not_ need a mental evaluation. I've just been up for two days."

"Awe, muffin."

"If I had enough energy I'd glare at you."

The two information specialists looked to the door as it opened. "Hey, did you know that the Messenger kid's real?"

"Yeah, he was here a while ago."

"Huh. Well, I'm here to relieve you Soumei-san."

"Thank Kami-sama." He pushed himself up off his desk and grabbed his coat, "I'm outta here. Remember to organize the fine cabinet Kanna, you've put it off for too long. Oh, and I'm off for the rest of the week, so when Kuronuma comes back just send the documents to my place."

• • • • • •

The Nara in the mission's office looked over Kuroko as he organised the next run of deliveries. He noticed that he was being careful with his hands and every once in a while, when he bumped his hand, he flinched, "Kid."

Kuroko paused in his task, "Y-yes Nara-san?"

"Please, we're going to be seeing each other a lot, call me Reiji. Your hands alright?" Hiruzen glanced over from the Chuunin team he was briefing and kept an ear open to listen. He was curious himself.

"Ah, y-yes… o-or they will be. I got them injured in a spar. I wasn't able to avoid a katon jutsu."

"Ouch." The Nara winced, he used fire techniques himself, so he knew the kind of damage they could do.

"I'll be back in a little while t-to get the last run." Kuroko made sure that the parcels were in order and ran out of the building.

Reiji leaned back in his chair, stretching and popping his joints. "Hokage-sama, have you heard of the rumor?"

Hiruzen's mouth quirked up into a smirk, "Of the Masked Messenger?"

"He's building a reputation among the Chuunin and the civilians. No one knows his name so they just gave him that." He chuckled, "Kotetsu's trying to find the person behind the mask."

"What about Izumo?" The amusement in the Hokage's voice could not be hidden. All this paperwork was the bane of existence, he had to keep things entertaining somehow.

"Oh, he's just trying to keep Kotetsu on a leash so he won't go overboard. Though… it may be a little too late for that because of his title." Reiji chuckled and got back to work when another team came in to be briefed.

Fifteen minutes later and Kuroko was back at the mission's office to get the remaining packages. He hadn't been able to come in and do them for most of the time of him being on team seven, so they had piled up. Kuroko was the new messenger in the Shinobi ranks even if it wasn't official. It wasn't on paper, but the other Shinobi knew not to take delivery missions within the village or they would suffer from a curse of bad luck—false, obviously—and the rumors grew stronger when a Chuunin took a parcel and had a flower pot almost fall on his head on the way to drop it off, and on the way back icicles fell from a roof and rained down on them.

Both coincidences, but the rumors blew up. Kuroko didn't even know of his alias.

He hummed something that he heard from Yoshino while she was cooking and got the last of the packages in order. He read over the address of one of the smaller parcels and blinked in surprise that it was the Yamanaka's flower shop. He was going to go there anyways, so he made a new route to accommodate to the final destination. Satisfied, he bowed his head to his Kage and Reiji, and went off to finish his job.

"Have a good day Kuroko-kun." Hiruzen bid Kuroko goodbye and resumed his work. He sighed when it was about time to go back to his office. The mornings were more relaxing, he could converse with his subordinates. Once the afternoon came around, he was in his office, swamped with paperwork.

Reiji smirked after he waved a little goodbye to Kuroko. He was going to add things to the rumors subtly and drive Kotetsu crazy. Izumo was going to _hate_ him.

• • • • • •

 **Heya! I hoped that you guys liked this chapter! This chapters longer than my usual cus I wanted to get some more interactions and finish up the Team seven training!**

 **I hope I kept them in character, well, I tweaked some things, adding in stuff—like adding more depth to Kakashi's teaching, and getting Sakura to try and better herself. And Sasuke too! I hope it isn't bad. This story is somewhat AU anyways. I mean, it's winter in there, just because I thought it was different. Oh yeah, Reiji and Soumei are Oc's that I may or may not dabble in. I'll be using them, but they'll be like… supporting, supporting characters. Their names relate to their personalities. xD**

 **Soumei means sagacious—basically a synonym for intelligence or shrewd.**

 **As for Reiji, it's the romaji for the word lazy. xD**

 **The random lady I named Kanna, and I looked it up and coincidentally it can mean Planner. Ironic because it's the intelligence division.**

 **Next chapter will be Kuroko invading team ten, and other things that I haven't entirely thought of yet!**

 **As always, any feedback is appreciated! Very much so! I'm posting this rather late and I'm tired. I've looked this over a couple times, but I'll check it again with a fresh, awake eye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all readers, nice to see you all again! I have had some people ask about Kuroko's appearance! I've given it in the story, but that was pretty early on and not as in depth as I would have liked, so I'll just give a description blurb of Kuroko now.**

 **Kuroko has black, curly hair. Not** _ **super**_ **curly, but he has curls. His eyes are cyan in colour and dilate and constrict just like a cat's pupil. He's very short, just shorter than Hinata, his growth stunted from malnutrition. He has a cool light-medium skin tone. He has faint scars on his body from beatings, but his most notable ones are on his face and neck. A horizontal scar runs across the left side of his neck, and a vertical scar goes from his chin to just below the corner of his lip on the left side of his face. His ears are the same colour as his hair with dark grew ear fluff, and his tail is the same with a dark grey tip.**

 **I hope this has been good enough of a description to clear this up.**

 **Happy reading!**

• • • • •

Inoichi yawned into an open palm as he waited on his coffee machine for a much-needed dose of caffeine. He had been called into a meeting the previous night and it went on much longer than it should have, going well into the small hours of the morning. He still needed to get up early to open the store and his wife wasn't in the household at the moment to wake him up with a nice cup of joe—something he noticed that he had been taking for granted. _I should do something nice for her when she gets back. The missus needs to be reminded that she's appreciated._

He smiled at the thought and caught a whiff of the coffee, "Ino-chan should be getting up soon—hopefully." She already tried to sleep in since her mother wasn't home. Too bad for her that Inoichi made a promise to not indulge her.

Now, Inoichi didn't usually cook. The missus usually did that while he got up. Somebody would have to cook, and he was going to give it a shot. Something simple would suffice, and while he wasn't as good in the kitchen as his wife, he thought that he could probably make the omelets she usually whipped up.

Taking out the necessary supplies, he cracked eggs into a bowl. Pouring the liquid in—he waited.

Inoichi was alarmed when the pan started smoking. _I think I may have done something wrong..._

"Otou-san, Otou-san!" Ino barrelled down the stairs, her hair up in a haphazard, lopsided ponytail, "I smell smoke!" She blinked when she saw him at the stove. "..."

Inoichi smiled nervously, "Good morning Ino-chan. I... tried to make breakfast."

"I can see that," she walked up to the stove, "You have the temperature too high. The butter burnt and the egg's stuck. Turn down the temp and try again, I'll finish getting ready." She left back up the stairs in a bit of a hurry—she had the hair straightener on. _No wonder Okaa-san doesn't let him cook._

Inoichi sighed as he put the destroyed egg on a plate, "It couldn't be _that_ bad... right?"

Ino smiled and hid her laughter when she heard her father pout.

• • • • • •

Kuroko stood outside of the Yamanaka's flower shop and pondered. He was wondering if they were awake yet when he smelt something burning. _Oh, its ham and... eggs?_ Somebody was cooking inside. Well, now he knew that _someone_ was up. He knocked on the glass doors of the flower shop. After waiting a minute or two, he thought it wasn't heard, so he tried again.

He tilted his head in confusion and leaned forward, trying to look in through the glass. Then he noticed that there was a path heading over to the side. "Oh, the shop and house are attached, but there are two different entrances." It was good to know it now since he would most likely have future deliveries here.

Knocking on the _house_ door, he fiddled with his shirt under his poncho.

• • • • • •

"This is terrible," Ino grimaced as she swallowed the burnt egg concoction, it was crusty and scratched her throat on the way down. She coughed and hastily grabbed her water.

"Sorry," Inoichi frowned, he flushed a little in embarrassment. The second attempt that he was eating wasn't that great in comparison either.

Ino smiled through her grimace and fought down her gag reflex, "Nah, it's alright Otou-san. You tried."

Inoichi looked up from the table, sensing somebody's chakra at the door, "Would you be able to answer the door? We have visitors." Just after he finished talking, there was a knock at the door.

Ino groaned, " _This_ early? It's like... eight," she said after looking at the clock on the wall. Her father gave her a look when there was another knock. "Alright, alright, _fine_. I'll get the door."

She trudged over to the front, cursing to whoever was disturbing their breakfast—she wouldn't want to finish the 'omelet' when she went back to it, and eating it cold would be much worse. Unlocking it, she opened it with fervor. She saw Kuroko.

"O-oh, g-good morning Ino-san. Is your father home?"

Ino looked behind him before she turned her head and shouted into the house, "Otou-san! A classmate of mine needs you! Soumei is here too!"

Kuroko blinked in confusion. He looked behind himself and jumped.

"Hello again," Soumei smiled down tiredly to Kuroko, "Mask-kun." _So, he's Ino-chan's age..._

"H-hello," he nodded in respect.

"Wow, two people in one visit. It's quite the busy morning, isn't it?" Inoichi chuckled.

"I'm going to finish that... that _thing_ you made," Ino grumbled and went back into the kitchen with a frown. It would be a waste of food if she didn't finish it.

"He was here first so I'll let him go before me," Soumei yawned into an open palm. The deep bags under his eyes were prominent against pale skin, the man clearly needed some rest.

"Um, I-I have a package for you." Kuroko pulled it out and did his thing. It required a signature, so he'd drop the paper off when he went back in later. "Also... I'm supposed to join t-team ten for this week, and Shika t-told me that they met up here...?"

Inoichi rubbed his head, "Yes they do, but they meet up at ten o'clock. Ino and I take care of the flower shop in the mornings."

"At ten?" Kuroko pondered for a moment, wondering what he should do for... two hours. "Would you like some help?"

"I'm sure Ino would appreciate a helper now that I have some business to attend to. You may go inside. The kitchen is down the entrance hall and to the right."

"T-thank you Yamanaka-san." Kuroko bowed his head and went inside, taking off his shoes and padding over to where the kitchen was.

"So, the Masked Messenger is a fresh academy grad, who would'a thought." Soumei laughed, "Kotetsu would be spit taking if he heard of it."

Inoichi chuckled, "As an intelligence specialist you get to hear all the rumors, don't tell him though please, the kid has enough troubles to deal with."

"Sure, sure. Now, I'm just here to give you this," Soumei whapped Inoichi in the stomach with a wad of paper. "Now I _was_ planning to go and hit the sack, but something more interesting has appeared. I can go into comatose later."

"Want some coffee?"

"Hell yeah."

• • • • • •

Kuroko has never actually been in a flower shop before, so when he followed Ino in, he was amazed. _It's so pretty!_ Kuroko looked around at the different plants and flowers, each having labels underneath them.

He knelt down to get a closer look of this pretty purple one. It had stocks standing tall, the majority of them having dark green leaves and about three of them had purple flowers decorating the whole stock. He looked at the tag below it.

"D-del.. phinum?" He didn't know how to pronounce it.

"It's Delphi- _nium_." Ino corrected. She'd been trailing behind him while he looked around the shop curiously.

"It's poisonous?"

Ino nodded, "Quite. Young plants and seeds can cause nausea, muscle spasms, and paralysis. You thinking of getting into poisons?"

Kuroko looked up to Ino, "Maybe? I'm going to try using daggers so it would work better."

"Cool. Now, I need you to sweep the floors while I count the till."

"A-alright."

Kuroko did as he was told and occasionally straightened out some flower pots and signs. He was lost in his thoughts when he was startled by Ino's shout.

"Kuroko! I need your help over here!" Kuroko emptied the dust pan in the garbage and set it to the side with the broom. "I need you to move these to the back," she pointed to a couple of boxes on the floor.

"O-okay." He tried lifting them and frowned when his hands stung, he probably shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting. He paused in his efforts when he saw a thick quilt. "E-excuse me... Ino-san?"

"What's up?"

"C-can I use that blanket?" He tilted his head to gesture towards it.

"Sure. It's old and we just use it to put plants on when we change the pots anyways."

Kuroko got the quilt and laid it on the floor, then he put the boxes on top. Now he could drag them all to the room without damaging his hands _or_ their floors and walls—his dad taught him that when the first moved to Konoha. He wrapped the two free ends of the blanket around his forearms and _pulled_.

Inoichi was worried when he heard a shout and went to see what was going on. Soumei followed behind, curious about the commotion. They stood on the stairs and had a view of the hallway where Kuroko was.

"What happened Kuroko?" Ino asked while counting bills.

Kuroko was once again grateful for his mask. When he pulled, his feet didn't have enough traction and he slipped, falling flat on his face. His mask slid up a lot when he smacked his face on the ground, but thankfully it stayed on his head.

"I, uh, just slipped. My s-socks are too fluffy." Kuroko looked up to see Inoichi and Soumei. He flushed crimson.

"You alright there?" Ino leaned over the boxes to make sure, she raised an eyebrow and tried to hide a smile, "Sounded like quite the fall."

"U-uh, y-yes! I-I-I'm fine!" Kuroko looked her in the eye—face still red in embarrassment—and panicked for a second when he felt that his mask was about to fall off. He fumbled around and finally fixed his mask. "I... Uhm... I slipped."

Ino raised an eyebrow, quirking a smile all the while, "I can see that. Now come on, the store opens in twenty minutes."

Kuroko nodded and got up, and _this_ time he directed chakra to his feet so he would actually stick to the floor and not slip, it would also make it easier to pull.

Ino went back to clean up the front while Kuroko was doing that. "Sakura was right," Ino mused.

"What was she right about?" Inoichi asked as he sipped on his second cup of coffee. Soumei looked really amused behind him.

"Well, we have never seen his face with that mask through the academy, and recently he was with her team. Forehead said that he was pretty cute and his eyes are a pretty colour."

Soumei laughed loudly when he saw Inoichi's expression darken.

"Oh, but you don't have to worry Otou-san, _Sasuke-kun_ is still the only one for me." She smiled blissfully and brought her hands up to her cheeks, squealing a little when she thought of him.

Sighing into his cup, Inoichi muttered, "I don't think that's much better." He would honestly prefer if she was going after Kuroko instead. The last Uchiha was too much trouble to get involved with considering his _revenge_ problem. "Azuma is going to be here in ten, go get ready and grab a snack or something," he shooed her away and took over the register.

Kuroko dragged the blanket back to take the last two boxes. When he was done, he glanced around. _Where did Ino go?_

"Little miss went to get ready." Kuroko nearly jumped out of his skin and went pretty high, though not as high as that time in the Hokage Tower, thankfully. Soumei laughed, "You startle easily, don't you kid?"

"I-I guess so?"

"You're scaring him Soumei." Inoichi chastised his cousin. "Azuma will be here soon, so I sent her to get her things. Do you need to go home and get your training gear?"

Kuroko shook his head and moved his poncho to the side. He patted his bag. "I-I have everything I need in here." He thought for a moment, _well... maybe not?_ He would need to look for some daggers that he would like, possibly a tanto too so he could have a blade with longer range.

"Ha! A messenger bag, for the Masked Messenger."

Kuroko tilted his head, "Masked Messenger?"

"It's a name people came up for you. The civvies are getting quite the hoot out of it."

"I-I guess it fits? I mean, i-it's describing what I do."

With a jingle from the bells on the door, Azuma entered, "Is Ino ready yet?" He saw Kuroko and smiled in hello. Kuroko nodded back.

"Ah, Azuma she'll be out in a moment."

"Alright, I'll be outside then."

Kuroko bowed to the two Yamanaka and left to follow Azuma. "E-excuse me Azuma-sensei? I was wanting to ask you something..."

The bearded male took a deep drag of his cigarette, "Fire away, kid," and as he talked, smoke billowed out of his mouth.

"I-I was thinking that I should l-learn how to wield daggers. I'm not that strong, but favor agility... Shikaku said to ask you about it, he said you were good with them?" Kuroko saw Chouji and Shikamaru come around a street corner. He smiled and waved, "M-morning! You need t-to start getting up earlier Shika."

Shikamaru blinked and looked from Azuma to Kuroko, "I'd expect to hear that from Azuma-sensei, not you." He sighed, but smiled, "Mornin'. Did you help Ino out? You have dirt on your poncho."

With Shikamaru pointing it out, Kuroko spun around to try and see it. When he couldn't see it, he grabbed and pulled on his poncho to see where it was. There was a large patch of dirt on the side of it and he brushed it off. "Oh, t-thanks, I didn't notice—and y-yes, I did. I had a parcel for I-Inoichi-sama and offered."

"You get up too early," Kuroko was about to retort, but Azuma stop him before he even had the chance.

"Alright then, once Ino—"

"Hey, it's going to be pretty cold out today, huh? Otou-san says it should warm up again in a couple days. Mother nature sure is weird." Ino talked as she ran towards them from her front door. "Mornin' Azuma-sensei!"

Azuma sighed, but smiled, "It's not really _morning_ anymore, but good morning everyone. Now, let's go to the training fields."

• • • • • •

"What are we going to be doing today?" Chouji asked through a mouthful of chips. He didn't like cold weather because he had to wear gloves when it was cold—and gloves got in the way of his chips.

"Today we will be working on basic chakra control and some team building exercises. After lunch, we'll do a mission or two."

From what Kuronuma told him of Kuroko, he thought that if the D ranks went well, then they could probably do a C ranked mission. Kuronuma wanted Kuroko to find the type of Shinobi he wanted to be, and joining different teams was showing him them. Team seven was an assault team, they specialized in close combat and taking down the enemy. Team ten, however, was more specialized in stalling and capturing—they could also go into infiltration, though Chouji was easy to recognize as an Akimichi with the marks on his cheeks. _He's probably going to get him to join team eight_ too, then his thoughts drifted to Kurenai and what she would be doing the upcoming evening, _maybe she'd like to go out for dinner tonight?_

"Like what?" Ino asked, but Azuma wasn't paying attention. "Azuma-sensei?" She got a little concerned when he smiled and a light blush dusted his cheeks—or was that just the cold?

"Oh no," Shikamaru drawled sarcastically, "he's frozen, somebody kick him. It works on the TV at home, it should work on him," he snickered at his humor and Kuroko laughed lightly.

Looking to each other, Kuroko decided to take the initiative and poke Azuma's side. What he didn't expect was Azuma reacting violently. Kuroko and the others jumped in freight when Azuma swiftly brought out a knife and he barely had enough time to try and grab Azuma's hand to stop it from piercing his chest.

Kuroko's hand stung as he grabbed the blade and pushed. His hand slid down the blade and stopped on Azuma's. He grit his teeth. They were still healing damn it and he got himself injured again, though, thankfully, it wasn't that deep of a cut.

"You use trench knives?" Kuroko asked with curiosity, his head naturally tilting. When they went over weapons in the academy, they only glossed over the various types of swords and knives. They were talked about as specialty weapons and were only taught to use kunai and shuriken, senbon were also dabbled in, but only briefly for those interested in them. The handles caught his interest, they were like brass knuckles but sharpened.

Kuroko's voice snapped him out of it and Azuma's eyes widened and followed the red on Kuroko's hand to the ground where it was staining the snow. "Are you alright Kuroko-kun?" He couldn't see him from out of his peripheral, it didn't help that he was so short.

Kuroko nodded, "Y-yes, I am. It isn't that deep." Seeing as Azuma was back to his senses, he let go of the knife and looked at his hand, "I-I can't say that about my glove though."

"Who cares about the glove," Shikamaru intoned as he grabbed Kuroko's hand from the wrist. He pulled the glove off and inspected it, "And the doc said to be careful. Doesn't it hurt with the burn?"

"Yeah, I-I didn't take the meds this morning, so I'll have to take them at lunch."

Okay, _this_ was new. Azuma never saw Shikamaru this way, it was usually only when he stood up for Chouji when he was being picked on when he got like this.

"You'll have to redress it, you have spare bandages, right?"

Kuroko laughed lightly and stuck his uninjured hand into his bag, "I-I have spares of _everything_ Shika," and when it came out, he held a little first aid kit. He sat on the ground cross-legged and went through it.

"Okay, _so_ , lesson number one for today," Azuma started, "please avoid startling a veteran shinobi—and sorry for reacting that way, I shouldn't have."

Kuroko looked up at him and shook his head, "N-no, I should have known better," he smiled a little and looked to the others, "Shika, instead of your suggestion of k-kicking him, we should throw snowballs at him n-next time."

"At least we would have enough distance to not get _stabbed_."

Ino made a noise at the back of her throat and laughed, "Maybe that would... _cool_ his head down. Too much Kurenai on the brain, eh, Sensei?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows to the man.

"You gossip too much Ino." Chouji seemed to offended her, but the girl's expression was clearly an exaggeration.

She gasped dramatically, "How _dare_ you. There's _never_ too much gossip."

Azuma sighed and palmed his face, and it wasn't just to hide the embarrassed flush that raided his cheeks either.

"O-okay, I'm ready." Kuroko opened and closed his hand to test out the bandage. It only hurt a bit more where the cut was, he put some petroleum jelly on before the gauze and it would help stop the bandages from irritating it when he moved his hand.

• • • • • •

After his explanation of what to do and an example, he got the four of them to have at'er.

"U-um, Azuma-sensei?" Kuroko fidgeted with his poncho, "I, uh, already know this exercise."

The smoker blinked in surprise, "Kuronuma, that sly bastard—he had Kuroko start out really early," Azuma mumbled to himself. "I'm assuming you know water walking too?" Kuroko nodded and he thought for a moment, _he must know some more advanced stuff than what I'm teaching my kids._ Then he remembered that Kuroko liked chakra strings, having more chakra control and manipulation skills would be beneficial for him. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Take some leaves and use the same principle of the tree walking exercise to make them stick to you. Once you get the hang of that, try to tree walk at the same time.

Kuroko nodded and gathered some leaves. He stuck about five in his pocket for when he wanted to try and add more. He thought of an idea, what if he used this when fighting? He didn't have a lot of strength, so he could hold on to someone with chakra if he needed to rather than his grip strength.

About ten minutes went by and Kuroko glanced over to see how the others were doing. Chouji kept slipping off from not using enough chakra, and Ino was destroying the bark by using too much, she was getting frustrated. Shikamaru however... his tree wasn't scuffed up at all.

"Shika?" The boy jumped off from his most recent attempt and looked up at Kuroko. "You know this e-exercise already. Y-you're just putting more effort in by p-pretending that you're practicing it."

"I guess you're right," Shikamaru admitted. "Well, since I'm done with this I'm going to take a nap." He walked over to a larger tree with a snow pile at the bottom of it. With a tug of his hood, he laid on his back and relaxed.

"Ino, you're using too much chakra, take a breather and try again. Chouji, use more chakra, you aren't adhering properly."

"Yes Azuma-sensei!"

• • • • • •

Thankfully the missions weren't as hectic as they were with team seven, but Ino was just at chatty as Naruto. It was a bit awkward at first with her complaining that they had to look after a drooling toddler. She was irritable because the little boy was insistently grabbing her ponytail, pulling on it and munching on her hair.

Azuma didn't want anything to do with the babbling baby so he chose to stand outside the balcony and smoke as he heard the cries of both the baby _and_ his Genin.

"Oh, come on!" Ino shrieked as the baby refused to let go of her hair. "Kuroko, you're the only one who hasn't played with the tyke—here!" She picked up the little demon and held her arms straight out, holding the kid an arm's length away from her. "I have to rinse this… this _baby slobber_ out."

"M-maybe you should put your hair up?" Kuroko reluctantly took the child, he didn't know anything about babies, only knowing how to hold them and that's it. He smiled a little when the kid squirmed in his grasp. He bounced him a little and rubbed his back.

Ino rolled her eyes, "It _is_ up."

"I think he meant more up—like in a bun or something." Surprisingly, Chouji didn't have a snack on him. The little brat was trying to get into them, so he had to hide them. The kid was a little dust devil.

"More up?"

Chouji frowned in embarrassment at Shikamaru's teasing, "Shush Shikamaru," and he wasn't in that great a mood because of his lack of chips.

Kuroko laughed lightly. He looked down and saw that the kid finally fell asleep in his arms. "Shh," he whispered, "he's asleep now."

They all sighed in relief.

"Now that the tykes asleep, clean this place up before the lady gets back." Azuma chose to come back in when the little tornado was out of commission. "She'll be back in a half hour."

Ino and Shikamaru groaned. The kid scribbled on the walls and it was going to take _forever_ to get off!

• • • • • •

After the team finished their missions they all went their own way. Kuroko was looking for a good shop where he could look at some daggers when his interest was caught. The outside looked a bit worn down and there were no windows. He could only tell that from the sign, as worn down as it was, said Higurashi Weapons. A fitting name for a weapons store, day-to-day existence.

When he entered a girl at the counter greeted him. "Welco—" she stopped when she looked up to him. Blinking and clearing her throat, she tried again. "Welcome to Higurashi Weapons!" The smile was a bit uncomfortable—she was taken aback by his odd appearance.

Kuroko inclined his head, "T-thank you." _She seems familiar..._

The girl's smile was more genuine after hearing his voice. Now that she knew he was a kid and not some insanely short Anbu operative, she had less to worry about. "Would you like help finding anything?"

"A-ah, y-yes! I'm, uh, looking for a pair of daggers."

"Of course, right this way!" She had brown hair up in two buns. When she was beside him, something clicked. Ah, now he remembered. Her name was... _Tenten_? It was still a bit fuzzy, but he remembered her being with that team that was practicing on the Hokage Monument while he was there.

"Anything specific that you're interested in?"

Kuroko looked at the selection and thought for a moment. He shook his head, "N-not really. I wanted to see what t-there was before I had a solid image of it."

"Well, I'll just be a shout away if you need me."

He looked at each knife individually, taking different aspects of them that he liked. The brass knuckle handles were something he would want. It would make it harder for him to drop the knife and he would have more leverage—plus if it was sharpened he could punch and cut at the same time. The blades that dropped to a point looked better for him, and the ones he was interested in had serrated back edges.

After a long time of looking through the section, he settled on two knives. One pair had a longer blade and had the serrated back edge. The grip had groves to fit the hand nicely and had a sharpened finger guard that trench knives usually had with a pointed pommel at the end. The second pair were shorter, more suited to combat in confined spaces, and had all the qualities of the larger pair, but without the trench handle, they also had a gut hook at the blade.

"You finally done?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded, "Mmhm, I-I think so."

Tenten took a look at his choice of weapons. It was a bit odd, he didn't look like he knew his way around weaponry, but he chose some of the higher quality stuff they had—the smaller knives were made of damascus steel while the larger pair had black metal. "The sheaths come with them for no extra charge. Would you be interested in a harness for them?"

Kuroko tilted his head in thought, "Y-yes, that would be nice. I think I would like a c-custom one though." He wanted some scroll slots and pouches to put other things in. His bag would only get in the way in combat.

"Okay, hold on a sec then," she ran over to the back door in the shop and shouted, "Tou-san! A customer needs you!" Kuroko flinched at the shout and a second later, a large tan muscular man with black hair and five o'clock shadow came out. "He wants to get a custom harness."

"This little guy does?" he barked a laugh. Kuroko was immediately intimidated by the man. He could only squeak and nod. "What's your name, kid?"

"N-N-Nekoma K-Kuroko," his voice ended up cracking and he bowed in respect—and not to mention fear. The man looked like he could snap his neck by _accident_ —his hands were about the size of his head!

"Well I'm Kajiya, now how may I be of service?" Kajiya grinned largely at Kuroko, showing pearly whites with one missing tooth.

"I-I would like t-to order a custom harness for the knives I'm purchasing."

"What type of material would you be interested in?" He questioned, but with that confused tilt of the boy's head, he assumed that he didn't know much about the different types of materials. Kuroko asked for him to explain the pros and cons of each type and nodded along. He hadn't known most of this stuff before.

"O-oh, s-so leather is durable to wear, but is bad when it gets wet."

"Precisely."

"A-and you said that it can be coated in a h-hydrophobic layer?" Kuroko asked and the man nodded. He scratched his head, now the only problem would be durability, a sword would most likely be able to cut through it. "I-I would like to do that pigmented leather and, um, if it's possible is t-there a way to have a thin metal sheet on the inside of the leather? I t-think it would add durability to being cut..." He blinked at the looks he was getting from Tenten and her father, " _O-Only if it's possible!_ "

"That's _genius_!" Tenten suddenly shouted in excitement, "It would add a little bit of weight, bit but the payoff is much better! And if we add joints underneath where the body moves, it won't hinder the flexibility either."

"Hanji won't know what hit him!" Kuroko could only infer that there was a rival store of the Higurashi's.

After an awkward measurement of his hips and thighs, he was on his way. He ended getting a thirty percent discount and some perks with them for letting them use what he thought of. Their weapons were a bit pricy, but he could see the difference in metalwork that they were better quality than his own.

Now he was on the floor of his room fiddling around with the tools of murder, or self defense, that he had bought. Azuma said that familiarizing yourself with the tools you were going to learn was the best thing to do before doing anything remotely combat based. "I need to get comfortable with holding these," and so he fiddled with them, twirling them around and trying different grip styles.

Shikamaru barged in without knocking and it startled the both of them. "Woah!" Shikamaru tensed when he saw Kuroko with those knives. He raised an eyebrow, "So Kaa-san says ' _not in the house with those_ ' and you head here." Kuroko laughed at the squeaky falsetto voice Shika used when imitating his mother.

Shikamaru plopped onto Kuroko's bed, "Though to be fair I'm trying to escape from her too."

Kuroko stopped twirling the daggers and looked to Shika in question, " _too_?"

"Kaa-san wants to teach me how to _cook_." Shikamaru looked at Kuroko oddly when he just froze and stared at him.

"Cook?" Shikamaru nodded and Kuroko brightened—he liked food, "I'll learn to cook from Yoshino-san in your place if you want."

"I'll owe you one."

He smiled and put the daggers away in their sheathes before trotting down the stairs to the kitchen. "Yoshino-san!"

"Evening Kuroko-kun!" She smiled—because Kuroko's smiles were just _contagious_ with how adorable they were—and ruffled his hair, "Do you know where Shikamaru is? I was going to teach him how to cook."

"Uh, w-well he said that he didn't want to..." he gulped when she had a dark look surface on her face. "B-but I would like to!" he blurted out quickly before she got... _edgy_.

"Oh, that's just fantastic!" She clapped her hands together with a happy smile.

Kuroko nodded, "S-since I'm alone as a Genin I thought I should learn as much as I can."

"Good, good. I'll need to get Shikamaru to do something else in turn then, do you have any ideas?"

He tilted his head in thought, "Hmm... Maybe clearing the snow off the roof? I-I overheard you talking about it yesterday."

"Yes, when it warms up in the next few days the leaks will get worse. The roof still needs to get fixed in places and we couldn't do it with the sudden snowfall." She sighed, this was quite the odd fall season. "Now," she piped up, "lets get started with seasoning and fish. We be cooking salmon today." She _knew_ how much he loved fish.

He could feel himself salivating already.

• • • • • •

Over the course of the next few days, Kuroko stuck to his usual schedule. After finishing the deliveries, he would help out the Yamanaka's, and if he was done early he would train before helping them out. He learned about plants while working there and thought that he should ask his sensei about poisons. With team ten they were focusing on chakra control and did D-ranked missions. Azuma also taught him some basic stances and kata for his knife-wielding.

He wasn't expecting for his sensei to return so early, so when the man showed up as they were about to go to the mission's office, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, Kuroko."

Kuroko spun on his heel towards the familiar voice, "Kuro-sensei!" He smiled and trotted up to the man. "H-how was your mission?"

Kuronuma grinned, and it was a bit of a scary one, "It was _great_." If Kuroko wasn't so used to the man, he would have shivered in fright like team ten did.

"Ah, Arata, we were just about to get a mission."

"It better not be with that kid again, we've had it twice— _twice_!" Ino complained with her dramatics.

Arata raised an eyebrow at the type of mission, he'd rather have Kuroko do D-ranked missions that would actually teach him skills that would be useful as a _shinobi_ , not a babysitter. "Actually, I was going to ask if you thought they were ready."

Team ten perked up—what did they need to be ready for? They couldn't understand the rest of the conversation because the two Jounin were talking through signs.

"What do you think they're saying?" Chouji asked.

"M-maybe if you're ready for a C-rank?" Kuroko wasn't sure, but that's the first thing he thought of.

Arata smirked and looked down to them. Team ten shivered again—the man's tired orange eyes were unnerving. "He's right you know."

"If you show enough initiative and stay proactive in training, I'll _consider_ it." Azuma was surprised when Shikamaru or Ino didn't complain. "This means no missions and _only_ training." He smirked, _theeeere_ were the groans.

Kuroko waved goodbye to team ten when his sensei gestured him to follow.

"Have you kept up with your training?" Kuroko nodded. "Good, I'll be teaching you the basics of almost everything and will be reviewing some of the things in the academy. Later on, we'll try and find some specialty fields for you."

Kuroko was going to be mentally and physically exhausted by the time he's done with him, and now that he was done with the Akimichi's meal plan you get his body to a healthy standard, he had to kick Kuroko's physical training up in gear. He had him focus on flexibility and chakra control while he was recovering.

"In the meantime, we'll go out for lunch and you'll run me up to speed." Maybe he'd teach Kuroko a jutsu of his, even if it did mean more paperwork to run the request through the council.

"Oh, um... S-sensei?" Kuroko started nervously, "I would like to tell you something."

"Fire away."

"N-not here." He saw the man raise questioning eyebrows. "W-we should make an appointment with H-Hokage-sama."

• • • • • •

"Huh," Kuronuma frowned and held his chin in thought as he stared at his student. "How long have you had... _these_?" he gestured to Kuroko vaguely.

"M-my whole life."

"There has been no record of experimentation either," Hiruzen provided. He continued after the frightened, but curious look he got from Kuroko, "I have been looking into what may have caused your condition but, unfortunately, have come across no leads."

"You think it may be a seal or some sort?" Arata threw the possibility out there. He wasn't a master of fuinjutsu like Jiraiya, but he had enough experience to be apart of a barrier team similar to Suna's.

"It shouldn't be ruled out. You of all people must know the dangers of sealing," the moment he said that he seemed to regret it. "I apologize," Hiruzen nodded his head solemnly.

Kuroko looked up to his sensei. _Did something happen to him?_ He looked hurt.

Arata cleared his throat and looked upset. He continued the conversation before it got too dark, "I have moved on Hokage-sama. Now," he looked down to Kuroko with a smirk, "We'll have to check your body for any seals."

Kuroko sighed lightly in displeasure, a small pout of a frown showing as he looked down with narrowed eyebrows. How many times would Kuroko have to strip down in front of his Kage? In his office of all places to boot? It was becoming a normal occurrence oddly enough, and the Anbu left without hesitating when Hiruzen ordered them to now. Now he was stripping in front of his teacher too. He wouldn't ever get used to this. _Ever_.

On a happy note, Hiruzen thought that he looked considerably healthier than he once looked before. His skin was a healthy colour and he had a proper constitution. No more skin and bones— _the Akimichi did wonders with him._

Arata was worried from the number of scars that the kid had. Most of them were thin and faint, but there were a lot of them, _no wonder he has such a high pain tolerance._ "Now do that exercise I taught you, gather chakra and hold it through your whole body." It was a basic technique in theory, but he had been teaching Kuroko to do a full body enhancement rather than what people did instinctually to single limbs. It would let them see a seal if he had one on his body. His face gradually started to flush pink in colour.

"Ah, now you only need to gather it to your stomach, Kuroko-kun." Hiruzen looked at the seal closely. It was an unstable seal, a triangle, but in the center of it was a circle that barely held it together. From the Kanji and Hiragana characters he could deduce the basic function of the seal. Storage, connection, chakra... and a life support integration? "I'll need to get Jiraiya to look at this."

"Either that's some really good seal—or it's all gibberish." Arata saw the same components as Hiruzen, but he couldn't make heads of tails of it. It looked sloppy, like it was rushed.

The two men started to talk again and he assumed that they were done looking at him. "U-um? M-may I put m-my clothes back on?" Kuroko squeaked out, face flush in embarrassment. Two grown men staring at his stomach was making him feel _really_ uncomfortable.

"Yes yes, go a head," Hiruzen chuckled. He found it a bit sad that he asked for permission to do anything—it was a learned behaviour, and from his symptoms, it all pointed to abuse.

With the last of his layers on, Kuroko put his mask back on and his appendages disappeared from sight. Arata blinked in realization. "Kuroko, may I see your mask for a moment?" Reluctantly, Kuroko took it off again and handed it to Kuronuma. The man looked at it for a minute or two, then suddenly it clicked. "Ah, it's a compressed seal. Kuroko, if I look at this seal I may be able to recreate it. It would be handy for the mission I have in mind for you."

"I-I have spares at home." Kuroko brightened, "W-would you like to come over for dinner Kuro-sensei? I've been learning to cook! Yoshino-san is a bit scary, but she's really nice. T-they've been wanting me to introduce you to them anyways."

Arata chuckled, "Sure, lead the way kiddo." He would not refuse free food.

Kuroko bowed lowly to Hiruzen and turned to his Sensei as they left the Hokage Tower.

• • • • • •

"I-I'm home!" Kuroko shouted with a bit of a crack to his voice. The Kuro-pair both took off their shoes and placed them properly facing the door. "W-would you be able to wait her for a m-moment please?" With a nod of approval, he padded off into the living room. "U-um Shikaku-san, is it alright if we have a guest over for dinner?"

Shikaku eyed over his book to Kuroko with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know, it depends on who it is."

"M-my Sensei?"

Shikaku turned back to his book in hand, "Bring him in."

He could just _feel_ the happiness roll off of him as he left to fetch his Sensei. When he came back a second later, he was dragging a tall man with shaggy black hair with matching stubble, tan skin, and narrow golden eyes accompanied by dark bags under them.

"Shikaku-san, t-this is my Sensei, Kuro-sensei!" Kuroko's tail wafted back and forth excitedly, and even with his mask on, it was clearly visible under his poncho. Shikaku was worried if the man noticed it or not. "U-um, you c-can take a seat a relax if you want. I-I need to change and help with d-dinner."

"See ya in a bit then kiddo," Kuronuma finger waved as Kuroko turned the corner and bolted up the stairs to his room.

A minute of silence in, someone broke the comfortable silence in the room.

"So, I'm assuming he's not your kid." Arata smirked when Shikaku started coughing.

"O-of course not. We've just taken him in. Shikamaru found out that he's been living on the streets for years."

 _Okay that explains his street smarts,_ Arata mused thoughtfully.

"Though… I didn't think you'd be his Sensei," Shikaku continued talking through Arata's thoughts.

Arata huffed a laugh and slouched into the love seat, " _Ha!_ I didn't think I would be either, surely you've heard about my Genin test?"

"I have, but only snippets," Shikaku downed the rest of the water he had in his cup. He smirked, "The two civilians tried twisting your rules around and camped out for the night in a pit trap. I heard some from Kakashi."

"Figures, your one of the only people he likes to gossip with." He laughed and got back to the original topic, "Kuroko, he's got a lot of potential. He's a bit of an oddball though—weird kid."

"Oh? How so?"

Arata scoffed, "How so? _How so._ I _know_ you've heard of them. _Lazy bastard_." Facetiousness aside, it was all in good humor.

At that Shikaku laughed, "The Masked Messenger, huh? Suits him. The civilians are starting to stretch it though."

"Don't worry, I've thought up something to help him either counteract or run with it."

" _Really_?" Now Shikaku was curious, they were both intelligent, but they were on the opposite sides of the spectrum. Logic vs Creativity.

They quieted down when heard voices and were distracted by a conversation in the other room.

• • • • • •

Shikamaru was in the kitchen resting with his head in his arms at the dinner table. He was almost falling asleep when Kuroko came in. Kuroko could smell the roast from the door when he first came in, the room was also warmer than usual, so he knew Yoshino has already started dinner.

With a stretch, Shikamaru leaned back into his chair and yawned, "You were gone too long so Kaa-san made me help her cook after I cleared off the roof," he shot a sharp look and Kuroko quickly looked away. Shikamaru smirked, he _knew_ that it was his idea.

"How was training with your Sensei?"

Kuroko paused in his task of getting cups for tea. "It was good? W-we went over what I learned while he was gone and he went over the laws and regulations of Shinobi."

"Sounds boring."

"Yeah, s-sort of... but we need to know it right?" Kuroko saw Shikamaru shrug, "He used a genjutu to make it go by faster though."

"A _genjutsu_? Wow, he sounds scary—wait, never mind _sounds_ —he's _creepy_ ," Shikamaru shivered, he was reminded of that creepy grin the man gave off when he talked about his mission. He looked over to the closed doors separating the dining room and the living room. Did he just hear a _snort_?

Shikaku looked to the Jounin-sensei oddly. Arata had to cover his mouth he was laughing so hard.

Kuroko laughed lightly, Arata certainly heard that. Shika had said it loud enough to carry through the sliding doors. "He is a little odd... but he's nice." Kuroko took the kettle off the element before it started whistling. He poured some of the water into a large teapot, swirling it around before dumping it to rinse it out. Now that it was clean, he put a couple bags of orange pekoe in and filled it to the top. Putting the lid back on, he left it to steep.

"W-where's Yoshino-san? Do you think she would like tea?"

"She's putting laundry away. I was ordered to baste the roast every fifteen minutes until the timer goes off." _Speaking of Kaa-san,_ "She's going to tell you to take your mask off."

Kuroko nodded, "I know... I was going to change, but thought it would be a better use of time if I steeped t-the tea before I did." Shikamaru returned the nod in understanding. "I-I'll be back in a couple minutes." Kuroko left and Shikamaru was reminded to tend to the roast when the timer went off on the oven.

Opening the oven door, Shikamaru was greeted by a face full of heat, his face was going to be red for a while. With oven gloves, he reached in and pulled on the rack and grabbed the handle for the cover.

"Shikamaru!"

His mother's voice startled him and he ended dropping the metal lift back down with the loud clatter of metal on metal. " _Kaa-san_ , I'm _basting_ ," Shikamaru drawled with exaggerated mockery.

The woman laughed at her son's humor, "So who made the tea?"

"Kuro did. He went to clean up while it stewed," he finished basting the slab of meat and heard the stairs creaking. "Speak of the devil."

"I-I'm not a demon Shika," Kuroko rounded the corner. He was now in his house clothes, a dark teal long-sleeved shirt, too-baggy brown khakis, and his mask which was just around his forehead and off to the side of his face. "I-I think I'm more of a _cat_." The sarcastic expression Shika gave him made him laugh, the sardonic eyebrow raise is what really what did it.

"I think we're aware of that hun," Yoshino commented as she sipped on the tea he got ready. "Good tea by the way."

"T-thank you, I-I bought it the other day." He had it a couple time while working at Touji's and he really liked it. "I'm going to grab cups, d-do you want some Shika?" Kuroko offered.

"Sure, I think I'll need it. If I fall asleep now I'll get an earful." Yoshino pointedly decided to not respond.

"I-is there a tray anywhere?" When he turned around Yoshino already had it out for him, "Thank you Yoshino-san." He got a little container for milk and the one for sugar and it was all ready. He slid the door open with his foot. Shikamaru was confused, why did he have three teacups? Was there a guest?

Shikaku turned to the sliding door and greeted him, "Ah, Kuroko-kun, how's dinner coming along?"

"Y-Yoshino-san and Shika have it in the oven. I would say a-about fifteen minutes? I-I brought tea."

Kuronuma chuckled, "I can see that, thanks." He grabbed a cup and put three spoonsful of sugar in and made the tea as white as it could get, effectively draining all the milk from the container. That's alright, Shikaku liked his tea with no milk anyways. He could deal with it.

"Hey, Kuro, who's here?" When he saw who Kuroko was talking to, his face paled a few shades. He _was_ talking bad about him earlier and the man was just a room over, "H-hello..."

Arata burst out laughing, " _Ha_! No worries kid, I know I look scary." Shikamaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relieved that the man was nicer than he first seemed. Shikamaru sat down beside Kuroko and listened to the continuing conversation between Kuroko's Sensei and his dad. They were talking about a run in with a Jounin named Gai—he's never heard his father laugh so much.

Shikaku's laughter toned down to chuckles, "So Kakashi won it and Gai has to wear _normal_ clothes for the week?"

"Got Kurenai involved and _everything_ —though the man refused to cut his _stylish_ hair."

"Gai?" Kuroko questioned, he was curious about the man.

An eager smirk grew on Arata's lips, "Oh, you'll meet him soon. In the next couple weeks, I'd say."

Shikaku's eyes widened, "You're _not_ ," it was said in both disbelief and humor.

"What? His taijutsu needs some work and he's the best guy to go to."

Now Kuroko was getting worried. He scratched his cheek in anxiousness and hit his mask. He was reminded that he still had it on and needed to give it to him. "Oh! I-I have my mask Kuro-sensei, this one is one of my spares," Kuroko reached up and took it off, giving it to him. Shikamaru and Shikaku almost had collective heart attacks.

"Thanks kiddo. I'll be trying to figure this thing out tonight," Arata grinned and put his calloused hand on his head, ruffling his curly hair. He ignored the reflexive flinch and gave him the affection he needed to get used to.

Kuroko smiled up to his Sensei.

"He's joined the club then I guess?"

Kuroko nodded in answer to Shika's odd question. Noticing that the tea was finished, he gathered the empty teacups. Just as he finished, there was a shout from Yoshino.

"Boys! Dinner's ready!"

"Finally. _Food,_ " Shikamaru groaned as his stomach rumbled.

• • • • • •

 _ **Extra**_ **extra long chapter, 8265 words in total. I wanted to extend it a bit so I can get on with the plot and some character development for the next chapter, which I'm sure some of you can guess from something in this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **I gave Tenten a father, well,** _ **adoptive**_ **father. Kajiya literally translates to blacksmith, and I thought it was fitting for her to be the daughter of a weapons-smith.**

 **I hope that you guys liked it!**

 **Please, drop a review, I'd love to hear your feedback! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I'mma back baby! Here's another chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

• • • • • •

Kuroko grunted and squinted his closed eyes. The sun was not friendly to his tired eyes, and they weren't even open yet. He turned on his side to get away from the blinding light, his stiff muscles protesting with the movement.

He really should have put that scroll down when he looked at his bedside clock, but no. He chose to read more, to the end of it, and lost track of time.

"Mmn," Kuroko frowned and decided that it was about time to get up. His stomach felt like it was digesting itself, and now that he was done with the Akimichi's food plan, he was able to have breakfast in the house. That didn't mean he was able to escape the medication though. Kuroko still had to take the muscle stiffening stuff for the remainder of the month.

He established a routine in the mornings to help with the discomfort the medication caused him. As soon as he would get up, he would go through stretches for twenty minutes.

Kuroko has fallen down the stairs one too many times from the stiffness, about five times in total, and Yoshino decided that it was about time to fix the problem.

Kuroko heard footsteps going up the stairs, and they stopped in front of his door. "C-come in," Kuroko said without pause as he reached to his foot and turned his torso to face the ceiling.

The door opened with a rusted squeak and Shikaku stood in the doorframe, smiling with amusement. "It seems the roles have been reversed. Shikamaru was up and out of the house at seven, it's now ten and you're just getting up."

"K-Kuro-sensei said that today is a rest day." Though he would still do some Ninjutsu training and maybe visit the library. He wanted to look into Genjutsu since he seemed to have a knack for it. Kuroko yawned, and this time maybe he'll be reasonable with reading into the night.

"Would you mind playing a shogi game with me?"

Kuroko shook his head, "I don't mind, I-I would be glad to. I just need to finish my stretches."

"There's no need to hurry, Kuroko," Shikaku quirked a smile as the boy slowed down his pace. He shifted his weight to his other side and stroked his goatee, "What did Arata want with your mask?"

Kuroko put his chest to the floor while in his split, "H-he said that he would l-look at the Fuinjutsu on it." Maybe he should look into that too. He's only used the special branch of Ninjutsu with storage scrolls.

"Oh?" Shikaku was intrigued, other than the Hokage and Jiraiya, Arata was the only other proficient Fuinjutsu user in Konoha. Back when Arata was in Anbu, the man had a squad that he and Jiraiya personally taught and it became Konoha's first true Fuinjutsu barrier squad.

Sadly, Arata was the only one left fit for shinobi duty.

Shikaku waved to Kuroko as he turned around, "I'll be waiting for you downstairs when you're ready."

• • • • • •

Kuroko frowned thoughtfully and scratched behind his ear. Shikaku was up to something in this game, he thought. The man was playing exactly like Shikamaru. "Hmm?" He glanced at the door when he heard Yoshino's footsteps outside of it, they were distinct, light and smooth.

"Good afternoon Dear, Kuroko," she smiled and came in with a tray that had two cups on it with a pink viscous liquid in them. "I was cleaning out the fridge and made some fruit smoothies."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow, _It's a little cold for that, isn't it?_ Looking out of the window, to his amusement, it had started snowing. _Ah, irony at it's finest._

"We had that fruit frozen for a month, it was bound to go bad sooner or later," she placed the tray on the floor beside the shogi board. "Kuroko-kun also hasn't had breakfast yet."

"T-thank you Yoshino-san!" Kuroko smiled and picked up the chilled glass. A shiver went down his spine and his hair stood on end. Shikaku followed suit, not just to appease his wife, but also because Kuroko seemed to like it with how its ears flicked happily. That meant the fruit had not gone bad. Kuroko didn't have a huge sweet tooth, but he did like a lot of fruit. Melon was his favourite.

"Well, I'm going out on the town with the girls, take care of the house!" Yoshino put on her coat and shoes, and just before sliding the door shut, she shouted, "And don't forget to feed the deer, dear!"

Kuroko almost spit out his drink and started giggling, "I-I think you can feed yourself, right?"

Shikaku palmed his face and sighed, though the smile betrayed his action. He would expect that kind of joke from Shikamaru. "Now, where were we?" With his attention brought back to the board, Kuroko moved a rook. Though from the boy biting his lips and the light giggling, Shikaku could still see that he was reeling from his own joke.

An hour later, Kuroko was faced with a conundrum. It was either take a victory by sacrificing a piece, or delay it and take out a pawn that opened another opportunity. Kuroko frowned, eyes narrowing at the hard decision.

 _This isn't just a shogi game anymore. He's trying to see what I would do out in the field._

Shikaku stretched his back and kept an eye on the boy hunched over the board. His ears were pressed flat against his head with his tail slowly wafting back and forth. Shikaku smirked, _tough decision, eh Kuroko?_ He wanted to know what kind of decisions the boy would choose to make through their game. He purposely played like Shikamaru in the beginning to bring out his regular thought process and, occasionally, he would set up a more advanced ploy that Shikamaru wouldn't do.

If he played his regular play style all the way through, Kuroko would be utterly dominated. This was just a game to test the waters.

Shikamaru had told him that Kuroko didn't really like playing games back to back either, preferring to go do other things and coming back to another one with a fresh eye.

Arata also asked him to evaluate his decision-making skills to see if he was as ready as Arata thought.

Kuroko made his move.

To his surprise, it wasn't one of the options he thought he would take. Kuroko moved a bishop to cover where his general was venerable to a set up while it also cornered a promoted lance of his.

Kuroko jolted in fright when there was a loud thump from the entryway. "Tou-san!" Shikamaru called from the foyer, and Kuroko's ears perked up at the voice, "I need some assistance."

Kuroko bowed his head to Shikaku and got up from his spot. "W-what's wrong Shika?" he asked as he trotted down the hallway.

Shikamaru groaned, "I can't move." Kuroko blinked owlishly. Shikamaru was sprawled on the floor of the entryway. "And here I thought Azuma-sensei was a laid-back Sensei."

Kuroko smiled, if he was complaining, then he was fine, "I-I'll help you."

Shikamaru felt a tug on his feet and saw that Kuroko was taking off his boots for him. He didn't have the energy to move. Even if he did, his muscles would scream at him for the effort. Next was his gloves, then his hat.

"D-did he really run you that hard?" Kuroko asked as he knelt by his side, unzipping his coat.

"Do you call fifty laps around a training field a _cooldown_?" He saw Kuroko shake his head with a smile at the sarcasm, "Then yes."

Kuroko laughed, "Did Azuma-sensei say you w-were ready, then?" He tugged on the sleeves and manhandled Shikamaru's arm to get it out of the jacket. As Shikamaru responded, Kuroko leaned over him and did the same to his other arm.

"I dunno, he said to wait until the end of the week," he sighed heavily as Kuroko tugged the coat out from under him. "That means we have to do the same thing for a _week_."

"I-It'll be alright soon," Kuroko patted Shikamaru's head and giggled at the glorious look he got in return. "Those are snow pants, right?"

"Yeah, Kaa-san refused to let me leave the house without them."

Kuroko didn't even blink as it was typical of her to fuss that much, if she didn't, then there was something wrong. "M-maybe we should go get some thermal pants for training? T-then she won't force the snow pants on us."

"Great idea. Then Ino won't laugh at my 'marshmallow thighs'."

Kuroko laughed, and Shikaku, who had been observing the whole thing, had to cover his mouth to stop his laughter. _Inoichi's girl sure has a sharp tongue._

"N-need help getting those off too?" Kuroko offered even though it made him uncomfortable.

"Seeing that I can't move, yes."

Kuroko's lips pressed a thin line as he nervously put his hands on the waistband of the pants. He gave a tug and gratefully, they came off without a fuss. He had an image in mind that he would pull off his actual pants as well. Thankfully it didn't happen.

"Now I just need help up."

"O-okay." Kuroko reached down and grabbed Shikamaru's hand, trying to pull him up so he could sling his arm over his shoulder. Just as he accomplished the task, he took a step forward and slipped, his fluffy socks betraying him once again.

Shikamaru didn't fight the fall, he couldn't actually, and grunted as he landed on top of Kuroko. He laughed.

"S-s-shika!" Kuroko tried to push himself up, but with Shikamaru's weight on top of him, he couldn't.

"I can't move, remember?" Kuroko whined and huffed in frustration. Shikamaru laughed harder.

Shikaku chose this time to come out, "Alright Shikamaru, enough torturing the poor boy."

"Alright, alright," Shikamaru smirked, his arms protesting as he pushed himself up to a sitting position with much difficulty.

Kuroko got up and looked from Shikaku to Shikamaru, "You mean… you c-could move this whole time?"

"With difficulty, but yeah."

Kuroko frowned, his brow furrowing, and he pointedly looked away from him with a little huff. He got up and returned to the room where he and Shikaku were playing shogi.

Shikamaru blinked, eyes following Kuroko before looking to his father, "Did I make him angry?"

Sighing, Shikaku shook his head at his son.

" _What_?"

• • • • • •

Shikamaru frowned when Kuroko ignored him. He gave Kuroko his space at first, but as nothing was changing, he decided to approach him after dinner.

"Kuro." Shikamaru sighed when Kuroko continued to lay on the ground in his room, the only indication that he was heard through a halt in his tails movement before he flipped to the next page in his book. He scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry if I took the joke too far."

This time Kuroko's ears perked up a little and he turned to give a response, "I-I thought you really needed t-the help."

"I did, but… I admit I took it too far. So, uh, want to go get those thermal pants?"

Kuroko thought for a moment, "O-okay."

• • • • • •

"Good job Kuroko," Arata knelt down and pat his head. He just had Kuroko spar with him until he was thoroughly spent and the boy was on the ground recovering from the exercise. "You did much better this time around. You have good battle sense, but your physicality needs work."

"Y-yes Kuro-sensei," Kuroko panted and regained his breath, _I… I need better stamina_. His muscles were shaky from the exertion and he was soaking wet from both the sweat and the slush. It had warmed up quite suddenly and most of the snow melted, causing some flooding issues in the village—Yoshino did tell him that it would warm up, he just didn't think it would be like _this_. "Um, h-how is the mask research g-going?"

Kuronuma hummed in thought. Looked Kuroko over for a good moment, he grinned, "You'll see at the end of the week."

"Oh… okay."

Kuronuma was disappointed at the lack of a reaction. Shaking his head, he sighed. _He's too… compliant._ He clapped his hands together, "O-kay, recap time. We went over your Ninjutsu. Your use of chakra strings has improved by leaps and bounds— though I would try to expand upon that."

Kuroko had been experimenting more with chakra strings in his spare time. He found that he can send chakra through wire and control it just like a chakra string. _I-I'll try working more with it!_

"Your use of Hiding Mole is getting there, though you'll need to get more accustomed to holding your breath if you want to use it to it's full potential."

Kuroko nodded, "U-um… is this a parent Jutsu to Headhunter?"

"Partially. It's not directly related to the Jutsu as it was created with no connection to each other. I recommend improving Hiding Mole as you can perform the Headhunter with it—anyways, back to topic," Arata chided lightly. They didn't have all day and it was starting to get late. "As for Genjutsu you should add some more to your repertoire. You've got a solid grasp on the few you know, going so far as customizing and manipulating them to your needs. The shadows to the illusionary clone are a nice touch, makes it near impossible to notice that it's not solid without actually making contact." Arata shrugged, "I have a solid grasp on the field, but I know someone who can be a better teacher than me, so I'll get you in contact with them sooner or later."

Kuroko nodded. He wasn't sure what he wanted to specialize in yet so he was going in each direction, a jack of all trades, "A-alright Kuro-sensei."

"Now it's starting to get late. Go home kiddo—and don't forget to stretch and do control exercises before bed."

As Kuroko got up, he shivered and sneezed.

"Take a bath!" Arata advised before vanishing.

• • • • • •

Shikamaru rested a hand on his cheek. He sighed and looked over the temperature result again, "Kuro," his eyes moved down to look at him all swathed in blankets with a cooling pack on his forehead, "are you an idiot?"

Kuroko frowned and looked away, "H-how was I supposed to know that I-I was going to get sick?"

"Not that. Getting sick isn't the problem," he leaned forward and prodded Kuroko's cheek with the thermometer, receiving a high-pitched annoyed whine in return, "it's trying to _hide_ it, moron."

Yoshino entered the room and slid the door closed with her foot, hands occupied with a tray of porridge and a glass of water. "You scared me like a ghost fainting like that!" She knelt down and helped him sit up, propping him up with pillows. "Next time you're not feeling well, you _will_ let us know," Yoshino scolded with a thinly veiled threat. "Thankfully Shikaku was able to catch you before you hit the ground."

"Hmm…" Shikamaru smirked humorously, Kuroko didn't like that look in his eye, "thinking back, I seem to recall you going through the academy exam even though you had a fever." The scared look he got was glorious as his mothers contorted in shock and she shrieked.

" _Kuroko!_ "

Kuroko flinched and pulled up the blankets to cover his face in an attempt to escape the situation. It only served to fuel her.

"Don't you hide from me mister! _Shikamaru_ , this isn't funny! Now, next time this happens I'm putting you on deer duty for a month, you hear me?"

"C-crystal!"

"Good. Now eat this, Shikamaru, help him please," and with that, she left the room. She still had cleaning to do.

"T-traitor."

Shikamaru just smiled slyly and held up the spoon full of porridge for him.

There was an indignant high-pitched squeak, " _I-I can feed myself!_ "

• • • • • •

Arata, after learning that Kuroko had gotten sick, let the boy recover in peace and hunkered down on deciphering and recreating the seal on Kuroko's mask. It only took a couple days for the boy to get back to full strength and currently they were seated in a restaurant waiting for Team 10.

Kuroko waited patiently, un-phased by the late team. Arata, however, was jerking his leg up and down in impatience.

An annoyed orange gaze flickered to the side, "You're late." Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji flinched in freight from the man's intimidating glare. "I would expect that from Kakashi, not you Azuma."

Azuma scratched his beard, "Sorry, we got held up." He glanced at Ino and frowned. The girl had gotten into a heated argument with her father about how she was dressing. Ino won, but Inoichi was going to be bitter about it for a good while.

That meant he had some blackmail.

Shikamaru shrugged and slid into the booth, "Ino ranted at her father."

"He was being _stupid_."

"Ey," Azuma flicked her forehead, "he was being _protective_." She scoffed and turned, breaking away from the conversation.

Chouji slid in beside Shikamaru who was followed by Ino. Azuma sat down at the only spot left, leaving Kuroko sandwiched between him and Arata.

"S-so we were going t-to talk about the mission Kuro-sensei?"

Arata put his hand on Kuroko's head and the boy flinched away from the contact, "Yes my student. Let's order first."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at Kuroko's Sensei. _He's trying to reel us in, I don't have a good feeling._ Frowning, he looked at the menu as Chouji listed off all the items he wanted.

Arata noticed the look from the Nara and smirked, _Ah, he's a different kind of sharp than Kuroko, they would do well in a squad together._

"And you?" The waitress asked Kuroko, but he wasn't paying attention, looking absently into his menu. "Sir?"

Azuma nudged Kuroko's side and he shot up, "Y-yes?!"

"What do you want Kuro?"

"A-ah, I… I would like the… um…" Kuroko frantically looked through the seafood section, "T-the fried catfish on rice p-please."

The lady took down his order and moved along.

Shikamaru snorted and covered his mouth, "Isn't that cannibalism?"

"Sh-s _hikamaru!_ "

The high-pitched squawk of distress only made him and Arata laugh. Kuroko pouted and refused to look at Shikamaru until they got their food. The other members of the group were confused, unsure of what was so funny.

Once everyone was a good way through their meals, the two Jounin got down to business. Arata raised a privacy seal so those outside the range would only be able to hear murmuring and be unable to read their lips.

"Alright, so the C-rank that I chose for you guys is an infiltration guard mission with a smidgen of honey-pot." Arata received a dark look from Azuma from his blunt description, but shrugged his shoulders, "What?" He wasn't the type to sugar-coat things.

Azuma huffed and scratched his beard, "Well, to make things sound better the one I chose is a simple escort mission."

"Oh, like the escort mission will be _simple_ ," Arata said skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"We're doing two C-ranks then?" Chouji asked, "This is getting confusing."

"It'll be even more confusing when the rank of it goes up— _don't_ interrupt me Azuma." Arata's glare honed in on the man, "We both know from experience that a team's first escort mission always goes to shit."

"I-is that why you w-wanted to make sure we w-were ready for it?" Kuroko inquired, he had been curious to why his Sensei was monitoring his progress so closely. Arata nodded his head.

"We were supposed to let them down _gently_ Arata, that's why we came here."

Chouji finished the last of his meat skewer and nodded, "Yeah, Tou-san said that it's easier to get a point across over dinner."

Ino stifled a smile and laughed, "I _think_ that's more for relationships, Chouji."

"W-we're getting distracted." Kuroko tried to get them back to the missions debrief. "What d-do we need to pack for?"

• • • • • •

Shikamaru groaned as he started to pack his supplies. "These missions are going to be a pain." He was low key looking forward to the mission as it would be his first one out of the walls, but then again that meant they were out of the safety of Konoha. He just wanted it to be an easygoing set of missions.

Something that was not going to happen judging by the conversation the two Jounin had at the restaurant.

There was a knock at the door and Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts.

"Shikamaru, are you packed yet? I hear you have a mission!" Yoshino didn't even wait for a response before she entered. It was apparently expected of the woman because Shikamaru didn't even flinch when the door was barged open.

"Yeah, two actually. Azuma-sensei picked one and Kuroko's chose one too." He sighed and rubbed his temples lethargically, "That means twice the work."

Yoshino set a hand on her son's head affectionately and ruffled his hair, making him squirm. She leaned over, putting her hand on his shoulder and looked at him directly in the eyes, "Yes, but that also means twice the pay, too."

"True."

Shikamaru surveyed all the stuff on his bed and wondered how he should organize it. If he asked Yoshino she would turn it into a lecture or lesson, and thus he decided against it. He blinked, thinking of an alternative, "Kaa-san, is Kuroko back yet?"

"He's down in the kitchen making tea—or was," she retracted her statement as she heard a floorboard creak on the stairs. "He's coming up now." Turning on her heel, she exited Shikamaru's bedroom. "Remember to pack extra tighty-whities."

"Kaa-san!"

Yoshino smiled to herself, It's nice to get him riled up on occasion. He takes to much after his father. She was about to go down the stairs, but waited as Kuroko was almost at the top, the staircase being too narrow for more than one person to use in tandem.

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko hoped that it would help ease his frustrations. He knew going back there would be bad, but against all better judgement he chose to go back anyways. Attempting to shake the dark thoughts away, he made his way upstairs, eyes downcast. The boy jumped in surprise when he saw Yoshino right in front of him. Making his best effort to give a good, passable smile, Kuroko nodded in greeting and moved passed. Entering his room, he paused in his stride, acknowledging his mission bag, but walked passed it. He fell onto his bed and smothered his face into his pillow, trying to escape from reality.

"Kuro?" Shikamaru asked as walked into his room and immediately noticed him on his bed. "…Are you alright?"

Kuroko groaned into his pillow in an attempt at venting.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I take that as a no." Kuroko's tail stood on end and he heard muffled words, "What?"

Lifting his head, Kuroko propped himself up on his elbows and repeated with a frown, "What do you want, Shika?"

Eyebrows raising up in surprise, Shikamaru wondered what made Kuroko so irritated, He didn't even stutter. He tucked it to the back of his head to think on later. "Have you packed yet?"

"Partially."

"Come help me. We'll be gone for a few weeks and I need help with sealing things in scrolls."

"Oh. O-okay." Kuroko felt a little embarrassed. Shikamaru was a genius and he felt that he wouldn't be able to live up to it. He got up from his bed and straightened out his clothes, "L-lets go see then."

Sealing scrolls were odd in a sense. Within the seals, there could be different compartments each directed to an area depending on how it's entered. Kuroko had to stop and think for a good minute on how to explain it since it had become second nature to him over the years.

"So you seal things in categories and in order."

"Y-yes. After you finish sealing one category of things, you enter a short burst of chakra to start a new category." Kuroko nodded, that sounded about right. "The whole scroll's capacity stays the same throughout, s-so you still have to take that into account."

Shikamaru pondered for a moment. "Can I have a demonstration?"

Since Shikamaru already had his clothes organized on his bed, Kuroko used those. Taking a scroll from the little pile that was there, he unfurled it and set things up. Taking a pile of shirts first, they were the closest, Kuroko placed them into a big pile on top of the sealing array. With a small burst of chakra all of the shirts disappeared into the scroll.

"All your shirts are in. S-so now I need to make another category." Kuroko placed his hand in the middle of the seal pattern and made a hand seal with his other to help concentrate chakra. With another burst of chakra, Kuroko knew that another category had been made. "The amount of chakra needed to open the new category is much smaller. A-any more than necessary and it will try to seal something in that isn't there."

With a gesture from Kuroko, Shikamaru moved to try it himself. He didn't get it the first try, but with some further explanation he was able to do it properly.

"Ah, I see now. Thank you, Kuro."

Kuroko flushed and smiled bashfully, "A-ah, no p-problem! I-I'll go finish packing my things then." Closing the door behind himself, Kuroko sighed. He needed to distract himself and packing was the best thing he could do at the moment.

There was more pep in his step than when he first got back, and Shikamaru felt that like it was a little victory.

Having all his clothes packed already, he needed to get his weaponry organized. Earlier in the day before he went to visit his mother, he stopped by Higurashi Weapons to pick up his new harness. When he did, he got new weapon pouches as his were old and worn down. The largest of them was long and rectangular and it rested on his lower back, going around like a belt that would also secure to his harness. There was also a new kunai holster that Kajiya made and Kuroko was offered to test it out at a discount. It was larger than most holsters since it had more storage space.

He made sure that his knives were in good shape as he had been training with them a lot over the week. The harness felt more comfortable as he wore it around after getting it, so he was sure that it wouldn't feel odd during the mission.

Kuroko jumped from his spot when there was a knock at his door. "Get to bed, mister! It's getting late!"

"O-okay!"

Puttering around to put away the last of his things, he changed into his pyjamas and laid in his bed. With a sigh, he turned to his side and forced himself to think of nothing, and with the sweet embrace of sleep, he wouldn't be allowed to think.

But while asleep, the mind was able to conjure up terrible things.

• • • • • •

Walking to the village gates, Kuroko noticed Shikamaru visibly gulp when Ino's eyes honed in on them. The two boys immediately got hounded on by Ino.

"You two are the last to arrive! Look, the client is literally right behind you!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "Geeze."

Azuma snuffed out the last of his cigarette, "Now, now. They're still on time Ino."

Behind them, a carriage came to a stop. Kuroko tensed, the horses unnerving him. A man with long, black up in a bun stepped out, donned in a semi-formal kimono.

Arata bowed lowly, "Good morning Sugawara-sama. We will be your chaperones for the duration of this mission."

"Good morning," the man bowed in return. "Please, call me Suga. It's easier to say and we will certainly be getting to know each other here. So, let's not be so formal, shall we?"

"Of course, Suga-sama."

After their brief introduction, the Jounin gave the Genin a rundown on what formations and type of sign language that would be used for the duration of their missions. Once finished, the crew departed. At first, there was excitement brimming in team ten, but it slowly dwindled down as they travelled.

"Ah, this is tiring. We have to jog to keep up with the carriage, and we have to do it for a week."

"Be thankful, this would take a full week and a half if we were going civilian pace." Kuronuma chided the complaining Yamanaka.

"Isn't the distance to Nami no Kuni the same though? It would take a week to get there too." Chouji asked. He recalled the distance from a story his father told him about an escort mission to Nami no Kuni.

"The road to Nami no Kuni is straightforward. The roads to the Yu no Kuni, however, aren't as direct. We have to go through Otafuki Gai before getting onto a main road there."

"Oh."

"Well, at least the weather is normal now. I mean, we had flooding since it melted so quickly, but there's no more snow." Ino seemed to be the main conversation starter out of the whole group as she kept going for another hour before she got tired.

Since they left early enough in the morning the party reached Otafuki Gai before nightfall. A hotel was arranged for the night and the next morning they departed once the sun had risen above the horizon. The town was large, and while it looked welcoming, there were a lot of eyes on the carriage as they travelled through. Kuroko made sure to stand up straight as he walked ahead of the others. Kuronuma had told him that with his mask he would look the most intimidating out of the Genin, and therefore he took up the front of the formation. Once they passed the city limits, Kuroko signalled to Ino and Shikamaru who were behind him—suspicious, be on guard.

Half-an-hour down the road, they turned a left down a narrower path, just large enough for the two-horse carriage with a little berth of space for the accompanying party.

He heard it before he saw anything.

"Formation seven!" Kuroko shouted as multiple assailants appeared out of the foliage.

Ino shrieked, startled. Looking behind her, she saw Kuronuma and Azuma collapsed on the ground, two people standing behind them with hoods and bandana's covering their faces.

"A-Azuma-sensei!"

• • • • • •

 **I gotta say, I'm not that proud of this one. I'm bad with action scenes and just couldn't figure out how to end it.**

 **Next chapter will be much more exciting, hopefully. I have some things plan that I'm excited to write about. :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
